When Cartoons Collide
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: I dunno what to say about this one. It's just as weird as all of my others, perhaps even more so. It's... Weird. Pleeeeease read and review!
1. The Insanity Begins

The city of townsville. Usually a quiet city... oh, who am I kidding? Townsville is usually being attacked by some giant monster or a talking monkey with a robot or something like that. But today all seems to be going well.   
  
Inside the powerpuff girls house... "Blossom, do you think anything will happen today?" queried Bubbles, who was growing bored as she had nothing to do. "There hasn't been a monster around here for almost a week, Mojo hasn't come up with any plans to destroy us, nothing has happened!" Blossom thought it odd that no crime had been comitted, for something almost always happens in Townsville. Yet recently nothing had happened in their little city. "I'm not sure, Bubbles." she replied, and a moment later the mayor called. "powerpuff girls, Townsville is being attacked by a huge cow!" the mayor said in his comical voice, and the powerpuff girls flew over to the mayors office. Once there, the powerpuff girls tied the mayor to his chair. "What the hell do you think you're doing, powerpuff girls?!?" "we're going to go look for this giant cow, and if we dont find it, you're going to the mental institution!" replied Buttercup, and everyone could tell that she thought the mayor had gone insane. The powerpuff girls flew out of the mayors office to look for the giant cow that he claimed to have seen, but found nothing. The mayor wouldn't lie about something like this, would he? And he didnt seem to be crazy when they got to his office... What was going on?  
  
A bit boring so far, and even a bit crazy... but its necessary. and although I may not be too talented in finding the right words for some things, this IS my first attempt at writing anything other than a report about a dead guy. It's very possible that this will get better though, and my lack of creativity in some areas will be made up for by my creativity in other areas. In other words, I'm doing my best, so just stick with me on this one. Keep in mind that I'm only saying this because I need to be able to say that I said something earlier later. That didn't make any sense, did it? Oh, well. Read on!  
  
Back at the mayors office... Bubbles untied the mayor. "Mayor, why did you say there was a giant cow attacking Townsville? we couldnt find any giant cows or any sign of damage." "well, girls... you see... I know there isn't any cow, and I didnt want to lie to you, but I was forced to do it!" The mayor told them with uncertainty showing on his face. "Well, why'd you do it then?" Bubbles asked him. "Who made you do it?" Then the mayor spoke. "It was..." And suddenly the mayor was cut off as a dart with a poison-dipped tip hit him in the neck. "What the fuck??" Screamed Blossom. Then outside the window of the mayors office the girls saw the shadow of a monkey go by in a small rocket, with a tall woman tied to her seat in the back. "Miss Bellum!" The powerpuff girls screamed in unison. "Mojo Jojo's got her! We have to save her!"  
  
in a dark, sinister, well concealed hideout near the mayors office... "What a strange place... what is it called, again?" The question came from a reasonably tall man who was hidden in the shadows of his newly built underground hideout. The entrance was disguised as an ordinary house and was in the very center of Townsville, in plain site. "It's called Townsville, Milliardo" the odd, echoing voice of a strange villain so sinister that he can only be known as 'Him' both amused the man in the shadows and aroused his curiosity as 'He' talked. I wonder how he does that with his voice... I don't understand how he can make his voice echo like that. I'll have to ask him later. Then as the villain resumed speaking, Milliardo listened closely, trying to figure it out. "And in return for my help, you must defeat those three girls." The villain called 'Him' said. A viewscreen appeared in front of Milliardo showing the powerpuff girls chasing after Mojos rocket. "You can't kill three little girls without help?"  
  
"No, none of us can, Milliardo. And I doubt that you'll be able to either, but if we work together it may be possible for us to succeed." "Who is 'we?' And furthermore, just who are you?" "'We' are Mojo Jojo, that monkey in the rocket that the powerpuff girls are chasing on the viewscreen, that little girl over there in the yellow and black powerpuff suit, her name is Princess. Then there's the Ameoba boys, im sure you can figure out who they are, seeing as how they are ameobas, those green guys over there, who used to be a gang before joining up with the rest of us to form our little team of villains, and of course me. Oh yes, and Fuzzy Lumpkins as well, he's the one with the pink fur and antennae." 'He' informed Milliardo. "And just call me 'Him' or 'He'. Got it?" "So many of you, yet you can't even kill a few little girls with big eyes. I don't like those eyes... They creep me out. Look at them, they're huge! Those eyes are..." All of a sudden   
Mojos rocket crashed into the house that concealed the hideouts entrance, stopping Milliardo in mid-sentence and causing an electronic voice to repeat "Intruder alert" over and over again. "Oh, no! Blast those powerpuff girls... they've defeated me yet again! I'm getting out of here!"  
  
Mojo grabbed Ms. Bellum and ran towards his observatory. Maybe if they get here and find some of the other villains they'll forget about me and i'll get away! "Well, I can see why they beat you all the time. Look at yourselves. A talking monkey with a big brain. A cross-dressing devil guy. A pink, fuzzy... THING with antennae and a musical instrument, a bunch of green guys, a stuck-up, spoiled little brat with a lot of money, and, of course, a team of ameobas." "Okay, Milliardo, just shut up and lets all get out of here before those powerpuff girls get in here and send us to jail again!" Princess screamed at him as she ran for the emergency exit. Then, just as Princess reached the exit, the powerpuff girls moved Mojo Jojos rocket out of the way and jumped inside the secret hideout where all the villains were scrambling for the nearest exit. "Stop right where you are!" Blossom yelled at the villains. Everyone froze except for Milliardo. "And just why should I do that, little girl?" he asked in a calm voice that couldn't quite hide his contempt for the three little girls that thought they had the right to bust into his hideout and then start forcing him to do whatever they say.  
  
"Because we're the powerpuff girls!" the girls said in unison. Milliardo stared at them and then burst into laughter. "That is without a doubt the worst name for a group of so-called superheros that I have ever heard! I mean, who is going to be afraid of three little girls with big eyes that call themselves the 'powerpuff girls?'" "What right do you have to insult us, mister?" Buttercup asked, and Blossom saw that her sister was getting angry. "I have every right in the world to insult you." "Yeah? Well who are you? Do you even have a name?" queried Blossom. "I," Milliardo informed them. "Am Milliardo. And I want to see you try and stop me from leaving this building. Go ahead and try." "He seems pretty confident. Do you think he could have some secret weapon that can destroy us or something?" Bubbles asked her sisters. Buttercup replied with obvious overconfidence "No chance. Look at him, he doesn't look like he has any super powers or anything.  
  
He doesn't seem to have super strength. He doesn't have a really big brain like Mojo either. What could he possibly do? While the girls were trying to figure out why he was so confident, Milliardo got in his mobile suit and prepared to do battle with the three superpowered girls. "Now, unless you have anything you'd like to do to try and stop me, I'm leaving!" Milliardo told them. The girls saw his mobile suit and then knew right away that it was going to be extremely easy to beat him. "His fancy robot doesn't even look as tough as one of Mojos." Bubbles said, stating what she thought to be the obvious, yet she still couldn't help feeling like something was going to happen and they were going to lose. "Let's get him, girls!" Blossom said with her usual enthusiasm. Blossom flew towards Milliardo and hit his suit hard. Milliardos mobile suit fell backwards a few feet and Blossom was in a lot of pain. Buttercup couldn't quite figure out why Blossom was crying, but she was mad anyways and used her laser eye beams on the mobile suit.  
  
The suit got blackened a bit where the beam had hit it, but otherwise had no effect other than reflecting off the metal and hitting Buttercup. Buttercup was stunned by the beam, and her arm had taken most of the blast and had therefore been damaged greatly by the laser. Her arm would heal, if it was given the time to, but it became very clear to her that this was a battle they might not be able to win. "Whatever you do, dont use your eye beams on it! It will just reflect off of the robot and hit you!" Buttercup said with obvious effort not to scream out from pain as she did so. Bubbles had seen what happened to her sisters, so she knew not to hit the suit or try to blast it with her eye beams, so she decided to use her ice breath. Bubbles opened her mouth and let out an ice ray that hit the suit. It appeared to be working, and it hadn't bounced off and hit her, so she figured that the suit would be frozen solid soon. She was apparently very wrong. The suit absorbed the ice beam and opened a small hatch. Inside the hatch was a small, glowing orb. Bubbles looked at the orb, wondering what it was. I wonder what Milliardo is doing now... that little ball is glowing, and my ice breath didnt seem to have any effect on that robot. Maybe it's malfunctioning! Maybe i destroyed it!  
  
Then the orb shot out an ice beam similar to Bubbles' and hit Blossom, encasing her in a block of ice. "You cannot harm me, powerpuff girls! My suit will simply absorb your powers and use them against you!" Bubbles and Buttercup   
tried to figure out what to do. Buttercup used her eye beams to cut Blossom out of the ice she was trapped in. What are we going to do now? This robot seems to be very strong, and nothing we do seems to be working... Maybe we should leave and get help from the professor. I'll bet he knows what to do! "Maybe we should go ask the professor what to do!" Blossom suggested. Hmmm..... I don't know. The professor would probably know what to do, but if we left to ask him, these guys would get away. Then again, it's probably our only option. "I think Blossom is right, we should ask the professor. Nothing we do is working against that thing, so its obvious that either it's just really powerful and happens to be able to stop all of our attacks, or..." Buttercup began. "Or Mojo and Princess and the others told him what we can do and he did something to his robot to make it so that our powers cant harm it!" Bubbles finished for her. "I think you're right!" Blossom said. "So we should go ask the professor what to do and then get something we can use against Milliardo! Let's go!" And the powerpuff girls left right before Milliardos suit shot out a laser beam aimed right for them.  
  
"They ran away! You see, they are just little girls. They can't do anything!" Milliardo bragged. "Yes, well you wouldn't have defeated them if we hadn't told you what they can do so you could upgrade that 'mobile suit.'" Mojo reminded Milliardo before he could continue to brag. "That's true, but you also can make robots similar to this one, Mojo, yet they apparently have destroyed all of them, or else the powerpuff girls would not be alive right now." Milliardo pointed out. If he wasn't inside that fancy mobile suit of his I would kill him right now. But then again he does have a point... I suppose I'll wait until he has destroyed the powerpuff girls and then I will destroy him! "Mojo, you look a tiny bit angry. What's wrong?" "I will tell you what is wrong! What is wrong is that you temporarily defeated the powerpuff girls just as we all have done before and are now bragging about it saying that we havent destroyed the powerpuff girls, and yet you havent destroyed them either. That is what is wrong!" That smug son of a bitch... Soon, I, Mojo Jojo, will be rid of the powerpuff girls and have some peace. Then I will create my best plan ever and I will destroy that stupid bastard who calls himself Milliardo!!!  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Mojo" Milliardo said, looking genuinely sorry. "The little talking monkey with a big brain doesn't like the fact that I've come close to defeating the powerpuff girls and that next time I will succeed." "HA! You're being pretty stupid right now, Milliardo!" Fuzzy Lumpkins gleefully informed him. "We all came that close to destroying the powerpuff girls. We all thought we'd get 'em next time. But they always manage to beat us. They either get a huge robot from the professor, or they get new powers, or something else happens. Next time you fight them they'll beat you just as easily as you beat them this time. Probably even easier!" Then again, none of us have ever come that close to beating them THAT easily. Maybe he'll be the one who finally destroys the powerpuff girls... Milliardo shot fuzzy with a low-powered laser and singed his fur so badly it turned charcoal black. Princess fell beckwards onto the floor and started rolling around laughing at Fuzzy. "You look so stupid!" She continued laughing as fuzzy walked over to her.  
  
"Oh... That wasn't a smart thing for me to say, was it? You look really pissed off..." Fuzzy kicked her into the ceiling. She fell and landed with a thud on the hard-packed dirt of the hidout and tried with no avail to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Ahahaha! Now who looks stupid? Well, I'll say one thing about you... You really know how to make an impression!" Fuzzy managed to say between laughs as he looked up at the ceiling, which had an imprint of princess on it.   
  
A few minutes later, after the villains had left Milliardos place and gone to their seperate hideouts, at the powerpuff girls house... "Professor! We need your help!" Buttercup said as she flew through the door. "What is it, girls?" He asked. "Mojo Jojo and 'Him' and Princess and the other villains all got together with a new guy, Milliardo, and Milliardo beat us!" Bubbles said. "Look at Buttercup! Milliardo did that to her arm!" The professor looked at Buttercups arm in horror. "He beat you? He did this to Buttercup?" "yes!" We have to do something... Nobody can beat the powerpuff girls! I've got to invent something that will help them to defeat this "Milliardo" person. "Let's go!" "Go where professor?" "I've got a friend that might be able to help us." The powerpuff girls and the professor drove off to the home of a small boy...  
  
In Dexters Lab... "Hello, Dexter!" The professor said. "Can you spare a few minutes to help save the world?" "Professor! Of course I can! Anything to help save the world." Dexter took them into his laborotory   
and walked over to the computer. "Computer, we have an injured little girl here. Can you heal her, please?" "Of course, Dexter. Put her in the healing chamber." Buttercup flew inside a clear cylinder and watched as the door shut. "Computer, commence healing!" A blue gas flooded the chamber and then disappeared moments later. Buttercup came out of the healing chamber and her arm was fully healed. "My arm is all better! Thanks, Dexter!" The powerpuff girls then told Dexter what had happened. "This sounds serious. I had better call....." Dexter pushed a button labelled 'GW signaller.' "The Gundam pilots! Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei!" Then Dexters sister, Deedee, came into the lab and began dancing around. Then Deedee saw the powerpuff girls and walked over to them. "Oooooooo... Look at the funny girls with big eyes!" Deedee smiled. "They look soooooo funny with those big eyes! And they have really pretty clothes." "Deedee, those are the powerpuff girls.  
They are superheroines, and they need my help to save the world. I called the strongest, smartest, gayest people I know to help them, and together I know they can do it."  
  
Then five gundams broke through the roof of Dexters lab. "Dexter, you need our help?" Duo asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do, Duo. These little girls are the powerpuff girls. They fight crime with their super powers. They need your help!" "Dexter, those robots look like the one we fought today..." Bubbles said. "You silly girl, those are not robots, they are mobile suits made from gundanium." "Well, whatever they are, we fought one today." "Did you just say you fought a mobile suit?" Heero questioned her. "Yes, we fought one of those. It wasn't the same colors. But it was one of those." Is that little girl saying she fought Milliardo? "What was the pilots name?" "Some guy named Millardildo or something like that." "Milliardo!!! We'll take care of him. We're ready when you are, Bubbles." The powerpuff girls got ready to fly. "Have a nice time saving the world!" Dexter told them with a smile. "Bye Dexter! Let's go, girls!" And the powerpuff girls led the gundam pilots back to Townsville."Oooooooooo... What do these buttons do?"  
  
Inside the villains' new hideout... "Oh, great." "What is it, Milliardo? Are the powerpuff girls back already?" "I dont know about the powerpuff girls, but the gundam pilots are coming this way." "Who are these gundam pilots?" "They're five guys that pilot mobile suits similar to mine, only made out of gundanium, making them much stronger." "And is there anything we should know about them?" "Well, their names are Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. They each have their own specialties. For instance Heero seems to be able to survive just about anything. And they're all very intelligent." "How do we know which is which? Any distinguishing characteristics? Any weaknesses?" "Well, Heero sems to be able to survive anything, as I said earlier, so just shoot them all or something and whoever survives is Heero. He's the really cute brown-haired one. He doesn't have a braid and he's always wearing shorts. Let's see... Duo has a braid. He's the only one that does. Quatre is blonde. Wufei has black hair. and Trowa is the other one." "Okay then... Am I hearing things or did you say this Heero guy is... cute?" "I said he's cute. Why?" "Well, men don't usually say that other guys are cute unless they're gay." "Yes, I know. I am gay."  
  
That could be used to my advantage... "What about the gundam pilots? Are they gay too?" "I don't know. Why does that matter?" Has he figured out the same plan I've figured out? I suppose it's possible... "Because I have a plan to use that against them." "Well, gee, that must have been really hard to think up. It takes a lot of brainpower to figure out that we figure out who each one likes, capture them, and use them as bait." "Yes, well I see you came up with the same plan, Milliardo." "True. Well, I bugged their Gundams with a special device. It can read thoughts and hear sounds. So we'll get to know what they're saying and thinking." "Ingenius. Let's listen in, shall we?"  
  
Inside Heeros Gundam Wing Zero... "Off to fight Milliardo again. Well, this time he won't get away. And those little girls with the big creepy eyes are going to help us, so it should be easy." I hope nobody gets hurt. I especially hope Duo doesn't get hurt... Heero shook his head. Stop it, you'll just start worrying about Duo and that isn't going to help you fight Milliardo. But still, I hope Duo lives so I can finally tell him I love him...  
  
Inside Duos Gundam Deathscythe... "Well, this is interesting... I'm going to go fight Milliardo with the help of my friends and a trio of bug-eyed little girls with superpowers." Duo laughed. "My life is just one big strange joke. Little superpowered girls with huge eyes leading me into battle. Ha!" But if he can beat three superheroines, maybe he's somehow gotten stronger and will be able to beat us... "Stop thinking like that! Everythings going to be fine." Yes... Heero is going to get out of this perfectly fine. It's no different from any other battle we've been in, except that instead of thousands of mobile suits, we're only fighting one. And we've got three little girls with big eyes helping us... Don't worry, Duo, Heero's gonna be just fine.  
  
Back in the secretly hidden secret hideout... "Oh... This is unexpected. Heero likes Duo and Duo likes Heero. Well, all we have to do is capture one of them and then the other wont be able to do anything or else the one we've captured will be killed if he does. So by capturing either Heero or Duo we can win this battle easily." "Well, I wouldn't recommend capturing Heero. From what you said while the narrator was in the Gundams, he sounds suicidal. Yes, that's right, Mr. Narrator guy. We've been talking behind your back!" (You're calling me a narrator? I haven't even said anything this whole time. I do not narrate) "Yes, well what am I supposed to call you? The guy who stands around and does nothing?" (No, you're supposed to call me... well, I don't know what you're supposed to call me. Call me the author. After all, I created this story. And actually I lied. I have said a bit. It was earlier in the story though, so you wouldn't know, would you? Anyways, back to the story, guys.) "Er... 'He?'" "Yes?" "What were you doing just now?" "Talking to the author." "Author? Okay then... You're freaking me out... Stop talking to the air and do something useful."  
  
(In Qua... Okay, look. I'm gonna save you a bit of reading and me a bit of typing. Basically what happens in the next few paragra...) "I don't think so, Mr. Author guy. You aren't gonna cut out my paragraph. Not Trowas or Wufeis, either. Got it?" (Yeah, sure, whatever. Back to the story.) "Thank you."  
  
In Quatres Gundam Sandrock... "Another battle... I just hope nobody has to be hurt." I especially hope Trowa doesn't get hurt... Trowa has to live through this battle so i can tell him my true feelings for him "I hope everyone makes it through this battle okay." Especially Trowa... (There, I did the part about you. You happy now?) "Yeah. Now Trowas." (Hehehe. okay. You asked for it. Just remember that.) I don't like the sound of that...  
  
In Trowas Gundam Heavyarms... "Well, we're off to fight Milliardo again. With the help of some little girls... I just hope Quatre doesn't get hurt. For if Quatre is all right, all is well. Quatre... Oh how I love him! I love Quatre so much, yet I am unable to tell him how I feel about him..." Trowa pulled out a picture of Quatre from a hidden compartment in the Gundam and began kissing it repeatedly.   
"Oh Quatre, my love! Marry me!" HAHAHAHA!!! (How's that, Quatre? You like it?) "Uh... Yeah, sure, whatever... Is that how he really feels about me?" (Um... Shut up and let me do Wufeis now.  
  
In Wufeis Gundam Shenlong... All the other gundam pilots have someone special to them. Heero loves Duo, and vice versa. Quatre loves about Trowa and vice versa. Why don't I have anyone? Damn it, I want a boyfriend! Milliardo, I found your little bug thingy, so I know you can hear what I'm thinking. Sooooo.... Since you're gay... Well, are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
Back at Milliardos hideout... "Stop the transmission. Turn off the bug. I'm done with it." "It's off." "Okay, good. Hmmm... So... Wufei wants to know if I'm doing anything tonight, does he?" Well call him up and tell him I'm free tonight. And ask him what time I should pick him up at his place. I am absolutely head over heels in love with the boy! "Oh, Milliardo? If you'll look over here under this desk you'll see one of your bugs. Turned on. It can hear your thoughts, you know. You just told us your true feelings about Wufei." "Oh shit... Um... Please don't tell anyone!" Especially not Wufei! "Don't worry, we wont. Or at least I wont. But Mojo can, can't you?" "Yes, I, Mojo Jojo, shall tell Wufei about your love for him. Unless..." "Unless what, you stupid monkey?" "Unless you give me that mobile suit of yours!" "Fine, it's yours. I've got the Epyon." Milliardo got in his specially modified Powerpuff proof Epyon and prepared for battle. "We've got company. Five gundams and three little girls with big eyes. And... Two guys, two girls and a talking dog.No, wait... They changed direction. Just the gundams and the powerpuff girls."  
  
Mojo got into the mobile suit and got ready to beat the powerpuff girls. Just then, The powerpuff girls busted through the roof of the hideout, followed by the gundams. "Hold it right there, Milliardo! And Mojo! And Princess, and Him, and... Never mind, just stop right there!" This should be easy now that we've got gundams on our side. "Bubbles, do you want to play? We will have lots of fun!" 'He' said as he transformed from a crossdressing devil guy into a giant cross dressing devil dragon thingy. He jumped forwards, landing inches away from Bubbles. He shot a blast of flame out of his mouth at Bubbles. Bubbles fell down and began to smoke. As in from the heat. Not smoking a cigarette or cigar or anything like that. Then Milliardo flew over to Wufei and landed facing him, sword drawn. "Wufei, you have two choices.  
One, you can die. Or two, you can grab a sub-atomic nuclear-powered fire-breathing cow and throw it at me. Oh, yeah, there is a third choice. You can walk away. Run away, Simba, run away and never return."  
  
"You watch too many Disney movies, Milliardo!" "How can someone watch too many disney movies? Disney movies are good quality entertainment." "No! Disney movies are horrible, awful things!" Wufei pulled out his sword and prepared to fight. "You will accept that Disney movies are highly entertaining, or perish!" "Never, Milliardo! Disney is a terrible thing, seeking to corrupt young children, making them think that lions sing entertaining songs like 'Hakuna Matata.'" Milliardo lunged at Wufei, just barely missing him. "NO! Disney movies inspire young children and spark their imaginations! I will never allow you to call Disney movies such horrible things as you have called them!" Mojo walked over to Blossom in his new mobile suit and pulled out his sword. "You will not defeat me this time powerpuff girls! I shall destroy you!" Blossom used her telepathic powers and... Monkey... This is Blossom of the powerpuff girls. We need your help!  
  
"I don't think so, Mojo!" Mojo slashed at Blossom repeatedly, but Blossom dodged every slash easily. Then Mojo began firing all of his guns at Blossom while simultaneously hacking at her with his sword. Bubbles managed to dodge the bullets and sword, but then started growing weak from moving so fast. She began to slow down. "Ahahahaha!! I have you now, Blossom!" Mojo yelled victoriously. "Now you shall die!" And Mojo then started firing all of his guns again. But none of them had any bullets left! Blossom was still alive! "Now I'm going to send you to jail where you belong, Mojo! And this time you wont get out!" Then Mojo slashed at Blossom with his blade once again. There wasnt enough time for blossom to dodge it, and she wasn't in any condition to do so anyways, after all that flying. The sword hit her shoulder and disconnected her left arm from the rest of her body. "Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled. "Noooooooo!" "Ahahahahaha!!! I, Mojo Jojo, have finally defeated the powerpuff girls!" Blossom stood up and looked Mojo right in the eyes. "First of all you only hurt one of us. And, as a bonus, I'm not dead." Mojo grabbed Princess and held her in front of him, using her as a shield. "Please don't hurt me. I'm your friend, Blossom." Mojo smiled weakly. "No, Mojo, you aren't my friend. Friends don't hurt friends. And besides, who'd want to be friends with a talking monkey that has a big, green brain?"  
  
Mojo grabbed Blossom and slammed her into the cold, hard, steel floor. "Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled again. "Noooooooo!" But, once again, Blossom emerged alive. She was a bit bruised, and her left arm... er... stump was bleeding, but other than that she was doing very well considering she'd just been slammed through 10 yards of steel. Bubbles stared at 'Him'. He turned into a giant cross dressing devil dragon. Shouldn't be hard to beat. "Bubbles, how nice of you to want to play with me! But what shall we play? Oh, I know! Let's play Ball!" He aimed and spit a ball of flame at Bubbles. The fireball hit Bubbles and she crashed into the ground. "Ouch... That wasn't very nice." Bubbles used her ice breath to freeze 'Him'. The ice completely froze him, and Bubbles went to help Buttercup with Mojo Jojo. The ameoba boys walked over to Buttercup and began throwing paper airplanes at her. "Stop it you guys! I'm trying to fight here." "But we're fighting you, Buttercup."  
  
"No you aren't. You're just being stupid and annoying, as usual." Buttercup used her eye beams to blast the ameoba boys through one of the walls of the hideout. "Now stay out of my way, ameoba boys!" Then Big Billy sat on Buttercup. "I got her! I got a powerpuff girl!" Then Princess blasted Billy off of Buttercup. "This one's mine, boys! Come on, Buttercup! Let's fight!" Buttercup got up and faced Princess. "You can't beat me, Princess. So I don't know why you even bother fighting me." "Well, Buttercup, I got the same upgrades Milliardos mobile suit got. None of your powers can hurt me!" "Well, Princess, you seem to have forgotten something." Buttercup grinned. "You don't have anything covering your face. Your face is still vulnerable!" She's right, I forgot to cover my face! She can still beat me! Well, I just wont let her hit my face. She can't hurt me if she can't hit my face! "I can still beat you, Buttercup. The last time we fought, all three of you were fighting me. Now it's just you against me. And this time you can't hurt me anywhere but my face, so your chances of winning are slim!" Buttercup saw a mirror behind Princess and grinned.  
  
"Well, you're right, I can't hurt you as long as you're facing the other direction. But as long as you are facing me, whether you cover your face with your hands or not, It's possible that I'll somehow hit you. So just don't turn around. Oh, wait a minute, if I use reverse psychology and tell her to turn around then she wont! Oh no, I said that aloud! Maybe she didn't hear me. Just turn around and everything will be fine, Princess!" Stupid girl, does she think I'm going to fall for that and not turn around? I'm turning around. Princess turned around so that she was facing the mirror, and buttercup used her eye beams. The lasers hit the mirror and reflected off it at princess's face. Princess fell to the ground, unconcious or perhaps even dead. Only six more bad guys to beat. At that exact moment, Sedusa came through the hole in the wall that had been made when Buttercup knocked the ameoba boys through the wall. "Not so fast, powerpuff girls!" Okay, make that seven to go. let's see... Five gundams plus three powerpuff girls equals eight good guys. Versus seven bad guys. So we should win. Right?  
  
Then Monkey busted through the roof and knocked Sedusa out cold. Okay then, it's nine against six. Blossom, in a last burst of energy, ripped through Mojos mobile suit and grabbed Mojo. "You won't get away this time, Mojo!" But then Blossom grew incredibly weak and fell to the ground, releasing Mojo. Mojo got the other villains together in a rocket. "Powerpuff girls, you may have won this time, but I've left you with several small surprises. Muahahahaha!!!!" And then Mojo launched a missile at the hideout. "You will not catch us, nor will you have proof that were ever here. Until we meet again, powerpuff girls!" The Mojo took off into the air. Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed Blossom, who had been knocked unconcious, and flew out of the hideout before the missile hit. The gundam pilots followed closely, and everyone got out unharmed. Except for Blossom. Something strange had happened to Blossom. Was this one of Mojos 'little surprises?' "We've got to get her to the professor. He can figure out what's wrong with her!" So the powerpuff girls and the gundams flew off to the powerpuff girls house.  
  
At the powerpuff girls house, the professor examined Blossom and couldn't find out what was wrong. They went to Dexters laborotory to see if he could help.   
  
At the lab... "So what you are saying is that this talking monkey with a green brain and a weird name... what did you say it was, again? Muju Juju?" "Mojo Jojo!" Blossom yelled. "Miji Jiji?" "Mojo Jojo!" said Buttercup. "Meejee Jeejee?" "MOJO JOJO!!!" Bubbles screamed as she hit Dexter "Oh, Mojo Jojo. Okay then. So Blossom grabbed Meejee and then she fell to the ground, unconcious. Is that right?" "All except for the Meejee part." "Yes, well, whatever his name is, it's pretty dumb. Anyways, I think I might know what has gone wrong. I can see the symptoms, anyways, so I'm pretty sure I know what has happened. Computer! Analyze this girl and find out what is wrong with her." "Analyzation... Commencing." A minute or so passed, and the gundam pilots got out of their gundams and walked off to another part of the lab. Several minutes passed. "Dexter, I have analyzed Blossom and found that there are two possibilities."  
  
"What are they, computer?" "One possibility is that she has ThermoSkeletosArsphanamine, in which case she has an arsenic-containing substance that is used in the treatment of some diseases and is for some reason causing a disruption in her skeleton, warming it to the point of melting. Or the second possibility is that she has AuriculoVentricalAvoirDupois, or in other words a part of her heart has become so heavy that it is causing many problems. They are both caused by the same disease, but the treatments are different for each one. If the first possibility, which we will call TSA, is correct, then she must eat a fruit from the general area of Mount Tantiss, which is located in a far-off world. Or if number two, which we will call AV-AD, is correct, then the cure is the blood of a 'digimon.' However, If you give her the wrong cure, she will die. You have a fifty percent chance of getting this right, and a fifty percent chance of getting it wrong. But you can only give her one cure. So be careful."  
  
Then Blossom began to stir. "What happened? Did Mojo get away?" "Yes, Blossom." Dexter said. "Meejee got away. And something is very wrong with you, you have a terrible disease." "Ow... It feels like my heart is made of lead. My heart feels very heavy. And I'm so hot... Why is it so hot in here? What happened?" "No time to explain. Muju gave you a disease which must be cured immediately. And from what I can tell you seem to have AV-AD. Computer, find us a 'digimon.'" "Yes, Dexter." "Bubbles, go find Heero and the other gundam pilots." "Okay, Dexter. I'll go get them." Bubbles left to find the gundam pilots. Bubbles found Deedee wandering around in the lab. "Deedee? Have you seen the gundam pilots around here?" "What's a gundam pilot?" "Okay then, have you seen anyone around here other than Dexter and us powerpuff girls?" "Yeah, I saw some guys over there in the robot room." "Thank you Deedee." "you're weelcome." Bubbles walked over to the entrance to the robot room and opened the door. She stepped inside and immediately found two of the gundam pilots. "OH MY GOD!" Bubbles screamed.  
  
Ya know what? I think it might be kinda fun to torture you people and wait until I'm finished with the next chapter of this fanfiction before you can see why Bubbles screamed. But even I'm not that cruel, so I'll let you know now instead of a few days from now. Or if I decide to make it really long, it might take a week or so. But anyways, I'm gonna continue with the story right now, so you wont have to wait. And keep in mind, most people wouldn't scream "OH MY GOD" about what Bubbles saw, but she is only five years old, and she lives in a cartoon. So she probably hasn't seen this before. Who knows, maybe she thought Heero was giving Duo mouth-to-mouth or something. Oh, look. I've spoiled it. Now you know what happens. Oh well, keep reading!  
  
Inside the robot room... Heero looked up and saw Bubbles standing in the doorway. His face turned bright red. "Duo, we have company..." Duo followed Heeros gaze and saw Bubbles standing by the door. "Oh, great. I should have known. We finally admit our feelings for each other and start kissing, then the little girl with big eyes comes in..." Bubbles looked at the two gundam pilots. "What were you two doing? And why did you have your tongue in his mouth?" Heero and Duo blushed. "Um... Well... We were kissing." Bubbles looked at Heero in confusion. "EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! But why were you kissing him? Shouldn't you be kissing a girl? And why did you have your tongue in his mouth?" This time Duo answered. "Well, I don't know about him, but I'm not kissing a girl because no girl can come close to comparing with Heero. And besides, I'm gay." Bubbles looked more confused than ever. "What do you mean you're gay? And why the fuck did he have his tongue in your mouth?!?" Bubbles yelled.  
  
"Bubbles, is there any reason you are back here?" Heero asked her, avoiding her questions. "Dexter told me to look for you and the other gundam pilots." "Okay, we'll get the others. We'll meet you back at the front of the lab." "Okay, see you then." Bubbles flew back to Dexter. A few minutes later the gundam pilots and the powerpuff girls and Dexter and the professor were all standing by the computer. "Heero, why were you kissing Duo?" Dexter asked. "Why do you think, Dexter? Do you think it could possibly be because I love him?" Dexter thought for a minute. "No, no, it couldn't be that.... I've got it! You were kissing him because you loooooove him, weren't you?" Dexter said, elbowing Heero and winking at him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Gee, Dexter, you really are a genius." Duo said with obvious sarcasm. "Yes, I am, aren't I? Hahahaha! Heeros got a boyfriend, Heeros got a boyfriend!" Dexter began chanting. "Well, yes, I do." Heero said, and Dexter fell silent. "You're no fun... Computer, find us a 'digimon,' whatever that is. Then we can get some of its blood and cure Blossom." "Yes, Dexter." The computer was silent for about 20 seconds and then began to make a strange noise.  
  
"Computer, what is happening?" There was no reply. All of a sudden a blindingly bright shimmering circle appeared in mid air. It was a mixture of green, red, and white. Then the portal became completely white. Above the Strange noises the computer was making, a voice was heard saying "Transfer complete." Then everyone blacked out.  
  
Tune in next week for the next exciting episode. Or at least to see what happens next. By the way, I'm making at least 5 chapters. Depending on whether anyone reviews this story, I may or may not continue making more. If a fair amount of people like what I'm doing, I'll make more. If not, I'll write my next four chapters and then I'll stop. The next section of this that I get on here should be my Digimon designated one, and at the end the characters from that chapter will meet the characters from this chapter, and so on and so forth until I'm all done. If some people actually like this fanfic, I wont be done any time soon, though. See you next time on... When Cartoons Collide! Please write a review. Even if you didn't like it. Anything at all is welcome, and if I don't like what you say I may be forced to hurt you. Or not. You know, whatever. Bye! 


	2. The Craziness Continues

Authors note: My first chapter in this interesting little series was very hard to read as the italics didnt work... If the italics had worked it would probably have been easier to read. But in this chapter im going to put around the thoughts of the characters, so that it will be possible to tell what is thought and what is not. Hey, it rhymes! Anyways, enjoy.  
  
Another authors note: I revised the first chapter, so ignore everything in the above paragraph excepting the fact that I am putting around the thoughts of the characters in this chapter.  
  
In a far off world in a different galaxy... Tai woke up. I thought i heard something... He cautiously made his way to the edge of the temporary camp he and the others had made. It came from over here, I'm sure of it! He stood very still and was very quiet for a minute or so, listening carefully. Maybe it was just a dream. No, I heard something out here! It wasn't a dream. I heard it... Then he heard something move in a bush nearby. "Hello?" He asked tentatively. "Who's out there? I know you're there." His question was met with a disturbing silence. "Look, I don't want any trouble. If you don't mean to do us any harm, we won't hurt you." After a brief silence, a soft, uncertain voice called out of the darkness. "Hello..." I wonder who that is... sounds like a girl. I don't think she's here to hurt us. But then again all I know about her is what her voice sounds like. Her voice sounds familiar... "Hi. Are you human? Or are you some type of digimon? What's your name?" There was another unnerving moment of silence before the reply came. "I'm a human. My name is... Mimi! Haha! I fooled you, Tai!" "Mimi, what were you doing out here? Why'd you do that?" I can't believe she'd deliberately try to scare me like that... dumb girl! "Well, I woke up and heard a strange noise. I came out here to try to figure out what it was, then i saw that you weren't in our little camp and decided to look for you. Then i saw you over here and decided to have a little fun." Mimi smiled brightly. She woke up and heard a strange noise... "Was I still asleep when you first woke up, before you went to look for whatever made the noise?" "Yes, I think so." Mimi giggled. "You were asleep over there, next to Matt." Tai blushed. "So?" He asked her, still blushing. "Oh, come on, Tai. You think i haven't noticed the fact that you seem to always be near Matt? Why, it's almost as if you like him. Or maybe even... love him." Tai blushed furiously and shrugged helplessly at Mimi. "Is it that obvious?" "Well, I don't know about the others, but I can certainly tell. When did it happen?" When did what happen, Mimi?" "When did you start liking Matt?" Tai glared at Mimi. "Not so loud!" He said. "Do you want someone to hear?" "Maybe." She replied with a smile. Tai looked behind him to make sure everyone was still asleep. Everyone was sleeping except for Agumon. Agumon walked over to Tai and sat down next to him. "Hi, Tai! Why are you and Mimi over here?" "Because we're talking." "About what, Mimi?" Tai looked nervous. "Nothing much, Agumon. I'm just trying to find out when Tai started liking Matt, that's all." Tai looked at Mimi angrily. "Well, has he told you?" :No, he doesn't seem to want to answer." "I think he started liking Matt the same time he started liking everyone else." "Not that kind of like, Agumon. Tai loves Matt." Tai gave Mimi another angry glare. Mimi just smiled. "I don't get it. Tai loves Matt?" "Yes." Mimi giggled. "I'll bet Tai wants to marry Matt. Tai probably has dreams about him and Matt..." Agumon looked confused. Tai knocked Mimi to the ground, threw Agumon back into the camp and ran. "Tai, where are you going? And why'd you throw me?" But Tai was too far away to hear Agumon, and Agumon couldn't yell or he'd wake the others.  
  
The next morning... The digidestined and the digimon woke up. "Where's Tai? Agumon, have you seen Tai?" Matt asked. "Not since last night. Last night he was talking to Mimi and then he ran off that way." Agumon said, pointing at the path Tai had taken the previous night. "Why was Tai talking to Mimi last night when everyone else was asleep?" "Well, Mimi said she was trying to figure out when Tai started liking you, and then..." Mimi cut Agumon off. "Uh, you must have been dreaming, Agumon." She said with a nervous look on her face. Matt was curious. It had become apparent that she was hiding something. "Mimi, what are you hiding?" "Nothing, Matt! Why would I be hiding something?" Matt looked at Mimi suspiciously. "What were you and Tai talking about last night. Tell me. If you lie, I'll know, so tell the truth." Mimi stared at Matt. "Okay, I'll tell you. I was trying to figure out when Tai started liking you." "What do you mean, Mimi?" "I mean Tai is in love. With you." The shock showed on Matts face. Mimi smiled happily. Agumon looked confused. Joe, Izzy and Sora were trying to figure out what was going on unsuccesfully. TK was staring ahead blankly, oblivious to everything. And the other digidestined was laughing maniacally as she watched Tentomon shock Biyomon. Tai was, of course, nowhere near the others. Tai was looking at a picture of Matt he had kept in his pocket. Palmon was attempting to fly. Patamon was looking cute, as usual. Gomamon was trying to digivolve. And Gabumon was attempting to throw patamon off of a cliff. Matt then asked Mimi a question "Where is Tai?" Mimi looked around. "Well, he was going that way." She said, pointing. "So my guess is that he was headed for that strange looking mountain over there." Matt ran off in the direction of the strange looking mountain Mimi had pointed to. That mountain was all that was left of Mount Tantiss...  
  
At the foot of Mount Tantiss... Tai put the picture of Matt back into his pocket and then prepared to climb the mountain. He was going up to the top of the mountain to think for a few days. He needed to figure out what to do. Tai looked in the general direction of the camp and then began to climb. Tai climbed up several yards before becoming exhausted. This mountain is almost completely vertical. Im amazed i was able to get this far! Tai was about 15 feet up the mountain, and it had taken him about an hour to get there. Maybe climbing this mountain wasn't such a great idea after all. Well, it looks like it should get easier a few feet up... Tai resumed climbing and found that he was right. After he climbed about 2 more feet, it became very easy to climb the mountain. Tai put about 60 feet between him and the ground, and then heard a voice. It was Matts voice! "Tai, what are you doing up there? Get down here!" Matts voice startled Tai so much that he fell. He fell right off of the mountain. He fell 60 feet to the ground, but just before he hit the ground, Matt caught him! "I've got you, Tai!" Matt put Tai down and looked at him. "Thanks, Matt." Matt continued to stare at Tai. "Tai, were you talking to Mimi last night?" "Yes. I heard a noise and saw Mimi and so I talked to her." "Were you talking about anything in specific, Tai?" "Yeah, kind of..." "And what was that?" "Well. obviously Mimi has already told you, so why are you asking me?" "Because I want to hear it right from your mouth. I have to, to know for sure that she was telling the truth." "Well, she was, Matt. I love you." "So it is true. Well, come on. Let's go back to camp." Matt grabbed Tais arm roughly and pulled him up into a standing position.  
  
Back at the camp after Matt and Tai arrived... Mimi approached Tai. "Are you mad at me, Tai?" Tai glanced at her. "No, I'm not." "Good, I'm glad." Mimi said. Then Matt walked over to Tai. He pushed Mimi aside, grabbed Tai, and kissed him. Tai stared at Matt in surprise. Matt sat down next to Tai. "Why did you do that?" A bewildered Tai asked. "Why do you think I did it? I did it because I love you." Did Matt just say that? Matt said that... To me? I must be dreaming. "Matt? Pinch me." Matt pinched Tai. "Harder. I didn't wake up." "You think this is a dream, Tai?" "Well, I don't see how it could possibly be real. You just kissed me and said you love me." "Well, I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a dream." Hahahaha! I've fooled Tai. He thinks this is real now. He'll wake up soon. Oh, look! It's time to turn this into a nightmare. "Tai, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "I'm really a girl!" The nightmare creature posing as Matt then transformed into a girl. Tai screamed like a little girl. "What's the matter, Tai? You don't like me this way?" The creature that was standing before Tai then transformed again. It changed into Bakemon! "Oh no! It's Bakemon! A ghost digimon capable of looking like a ghost digimon!" Tai ran away still screaming like a little girl. Bakemon laughed. "He screams like a little girl! Ahahahaha!!!" Bakemon chased after Tai. Just before Bakemon caught Tai, Tai woke up. Tai tried to scream, but found that he couldn't. Why can't I scream? It feels like something is covering my mouth... Tais eyes adjusted to the darkness and Tai saw that Matt was kissing him. Tai jumped up and backed away. This is another dream, isn't it? Well, I'm not going to let Bakemon get me this time! Unfortunately for Tai, this was not a dream. It was reality. And that was the real Matt kissing him. But Tai didn't know that, so he began hitting Matt, thinking he was really Bakemon. "Take that, Bakemon!" "Tai, stop hitting me! It's me, Matt! I'm not Bakemon!" Tai took a moment to think and realised that Matt was right. This wasn't a dream. "I'm sorry Matt. I thought this was another dream. I had a dream that you were kissing me, and you told me that you love me, and then you turned into a girl. And then you turned into a ghost digimon called Bakemon and started chasing me. So when I woke up and saw you kissing me, I thought I was having another dream." Matt looked embarrassed. "Well, this isn't a dream Tai. This is for real. I love you." Tai hit Matt again, and Matt screamed in pain. "Sorry, I just had to make sure you were really you." Matt kicked Tai between the legs and watched as Tai fell over onto his knees. "Sorry, I was just making sure that you were real, Tai." Funny, Matt. Very funny. Matt then pulled Tai up off the ground and began kissing him again. Tai and Matt didn't notice that the other digidestined and the digimon had woken up and were watching until Mimi said "Okay, you guys, you've been kissing for like 5 minutes now. Think you can seperate your mouths so we can start walking?" Tai and Matt turned and saw everyone staring at them. They both started blushing. "Let's go." Tai said with a red face. They all began walking towards Mount Tantiss when all of a sudden Sora heard something. "What was that? I just heard a noise from over here behind this bush!" The bush began shaking, and then a girl with blonde hair wearing a pink dress stepped out. "Hiiiiiiiii!" She said. She walked over to Tentomon and looked at his shell. "Oooooooh, what does this button do?" And the girl pushed on Tentomons shell. "Stop pushing on me!" The girl jumped into the air and screamed. "It's a giant bug!" Tai walked over to the girl and asked "What's your name? And what are you doing here?" "My name is Deedee." The girl informed him. "And i used my brothers big metal thingy and I ended up here." Tai knew there weren't any humans around here except for him and the other digidestined, so he thought that she was Bakemon. "Agumon, attack her!" Tai said. Then Agumon digivolved into SkullGreymon and used his dark shot attack on Deedee. Deedee was too slow to dodge it, so she got hit. When the dust cleared, Deedee stared at SkullGreymon angrily and used her dance attack on him. She began dancing around SkullGreymon and soon she had done so much damage that he reverted back to Agumon and passed out. "It's not nice to shoot big black thingies at people." She told him. Patamon flew over to Deedee. "Ooh, what a cute little... um... bunny rabbit... thing." She looked confused. "What are you?" "I'm a digimon! And I'm Patamon!" Deedee smiled stupidly. "Oh, okay!" Deedee picked up Patamon and threw it at Tai. "Catch!" Deedee yelled as she threw Patamon. Tai caught Patamon and set him down. "Why are you doing this? Leave us alone!" Tai said to Deedee. This girl is even more deadly than a dark master! Deedee began to cry. Then another voice was heard. "Moooooooon Cosmiiiiiic Poweeeeeer!" "What the fuck was that?" Deedee yelled. Deedee ran and hid behind Tai "Save me, you stupid bastard! Make the lady with the funny voice stop!" Tai slapped Deedee and she began crying even more. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of pizza pie, I will punish you! By the way, you wouldn't happen to have any pizza, would you?" If it has anchovies, I will kill you. A small black cat jumped in front of Sailor Moon and said "Serena, you aren't asking them for food, are you? You've already eaten the worlds entire supply of chocolate. You shouldn't be eating so much. You're going to get fat!" Sailor Moon sat on the cat. The cats muffled cries for help were barely heard. "Stop it! You're hurting the kitty!" Deedee screamed as she began hitting Sailor Moon. "What's going on here?" Sora asked. "It seems as if there is a dimensional rift somewhere around here, and several lifeforms are coming into the digiverse through it." Izzy said. "Apparently, Sailor Moon fights crime. Shes a superheroine. And this girl, Deedee, is from another universe. I've located several of these time rifts, or Sario rips, in many different universes. Theres one in Sailor Moons universe, two in Deedees universe, and many others in several other universes. There are about 12 here on this island, and it looks like more will be appearing later." Joe looked at Izzy. Hes very intelligent, and very good looking as well. I wonder if he is gay... Joe looked away from Izzy and asked "So why are these Sario Rips appearing?" Izzy answered his question. "Well, my theory is that someone in a galaxy far, far away has created these rips in time/space to do exactly what's being done. I think that whoever it is that made these rips is trying to open gateways to different universes so that he can travel through. Why he wants to do that, I don't know. Maybe he wants to conquer us all." That's really comforting... Then, all of a sudden, another rip appeared in front of them. It began to glow a strange mixture of green, red and yellow, then turned completely white. Four humanoids stepped through the portal, and the portal closed behind them. One of them was an alien that looked human except for the green skin and the patches of pink and the antennae on his head. He was the first one to speak. "Where are we? What is this place?" Mimi walked up to the strange being and asked him what his name was. "My name is Piccolo. Who are you and how did we get here?" Izzy explained what had happened to the being, who told them he was a Namek. Then one of the humans who had come through the portal spoke. "My name is Goku." He informed them. "So... what you're saying is that someone has opened up a bunch of these portals in different universes and is planning to go through them and conquer each one?" "Well, I think that's what's going on. It's just a theory though... One more thing." Izzy said. Tai looked at him and said "Why is it that every time you say 'one more thing' that I want to throw up?" Izzy continued explaining his theory. "If my theory is correct, everyone who comes through these portals was forced to go through the portals. They didn't just see it and decide to go through, but rather the portals appeared right on front of them and the gravitational force of the rip dragged them through it into a different universe. So there will probably be more people coming into this universe and many others. Some of us might be transported out of this universe, too." Joe had been listening carefully to what Izzy was saying, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He just had to do it... He couldn't wait any longer!  
  
I could make you suffer and wait to see what Joe couldn't wait to do... But I don't think I will. After all, I've got a lot more to do before this chapter is finished. So back to the story...  
  
Joe ran towards Izzy. Goku readied himself for battle in case Joe was going to attack, but Joe bypassed the saiyan. Joe ran up to Izzy and hugged him. Then Joe kissed Izzy right on his lips. Joe then regained control over his emotions and his face turned bright red. Deedee stared at Joe and then said "Eeeeeeewwww! The little blue haired boy kissed the computer nerd kid!" Tai whispered into Matts ear "I always suspected Joe was gay." Matt nodded in agreement. Izzy recovered from the shock of being kissed by Joe. Joe just kissed me... That must mean that he likes me! At least, I hope it does... Izzy looked at Joe. "Joe? Why'd you kiss me?" Joe blushed even more. "I kissed you because... I did it because I love you, and I just couldn't hold back my feelings for you any longer." Deedee made a gagging motion. Tai, overwhelmed by the display of emotion, began kissing Matt. Deedee said "Eeeeeeeeewwww!" And hid behind Mimi. But Mimi, who was a lesbian, couln't refrain from kissing Sora, who also turned out to be a lesbian. Deedee shrieked in terror and ran over to TK and hid behind him. TK was kissing that other girl though, so Deedee ran away again. Deedee ran and hid behind Goku. "You aren't going to kiss anyone, are you Goku?" She asked, looking at all the people kissing. Goku didn't answer. "Goku? Goku?" Deedee looked up and saw that Goku was kissing the the third guy that had come through the portal, whos name was Trunks. Deedee screamed again and ran again. She ran and hid behind Piccolo, but ran off again after he started kissing Sailor Moon. "Why the hell is everyone kissing?!?" Deedee yelled, and turned around so she could run away. Vegeta was standing right in front of her though. He tried to kiss Deedee, but she hit him and ran back over to Matt and Tai who had stopped kissing. She then pressed a small button on a small cylinder she had concealed somewhere in her dress. Deedee disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. Tai and Matt resumed their kissing.  
  
Three hours later... Joe stopped kissing Izzy. Tai stopped kissing Matt. Everyone else stopped kissing. "Okay, we have to get moving now, if we're going to get to Mount Tantiss before dark." And so everyone gathered their stuff and began walking towards Mount Tantiss once again. Of course, Tai and Matt were holding hands, Joe and Izzy were holding hands, TK and the other girl (I forgot her name, okay?) were holding hands, Mimi and Sora were holding hands, Piccolo and Sailor Moon were holding hands, and Goku and Trunks were... well, Goku apparently saw no reason to take his tongue out of Trunks' mouth. Eventually everyone arrived at Mount Tantiss. Here we are, back at Tantiss... I hope we don't try to climb it. If Matt hadn't caught me, I would have died! Everyone stopped holding hands and looked up at Mount Tantiss. Well, everyone except Goku and Trunks. Gokus tongue was still in Trunks' mouth, and Trunks had a hand placed on Gokus... backside. "How high do you think it goes?" Joe asked. "Well, we'd have to climb it to find out." Izzy replied. "Could we not climb it? I tried to climb it earlier today. If Matt hadn't caught me, I'd just be a stain on the ground now..." Piccolo had a suggestion. "We could fly you to the top of the mountain. We can do that. We have special powers that let us fly. It's really cool." And Piccolo kept babbling on about his really cool ability to fly while Goku STILL hadn't stopped kissing Trunks. Tai volunteered to be the first to be flown to the top of Mount Tantiss. Piccolo finally shut up about being able to fly and flew Tai to the top of the mountain. Finally, after everyone was at the top of the mountain... (Goku, you can stop kissing Trunks now. Goku. Goku... GOKU!!! STOP KISSING TRUNKS!!! Thank you.) And so, once everyone was at the top of the mountain, Matt looked around and found the entrance. "It looks like we can go inside this mountain, if we can manage to move these big boulders out of the way. Goku grabbed Patamon and threw him at the boulders, smashing them all to pieces. (No, I'm not talking about Patamon, I meant that the boulders got smashed to pieces.) "Now we can go inside." Goku said as he recovered the poor, hurt little Patamon from the rubble. Sailor Moon ran over to the door and said "Moon Cosmic Dream Super Duper Whoopedy Doo Magical Special Crystal Sugar Spice and Everything Nice Power Twinkle Bell!" And then the door opened. Everyone walked inside, being very careful not to make any noise that might attract attention to them. "What do you think happened here?" Sora asked. Izzy took a quick look around. "It looks as if a bomb went off in here. Or maybe something very evil was destroyed in here. If it was evil enough, the evilness of the evil creature would cause an explosion of negative energy, which could also be responsible for the damage done here." Tai took the lead and everyone continued walking through Mount Tantiss. "This looks kind of like the inside of the death star from that movie Star Wars. See, that over there looks like one of the consoles, and that over there looks like the tractor beams energy supply thing that Obi Wan turned off so the Millenium Falcon could get out of the death star. And look over there, it's... Holy shit!" Everyones attention was drawn to Joe. "What? What did you see? What happened?" Mimi asked. "I swear I just saw Darth Vader walk by over there! He was there! I saw him!" Joe led the others to the spot he thought he had seen the dark lord. I know I saw him over here... It couldn't have been my imagination, could it have been? Maybe it was all this Star Wars stuff... Maybe it's making me see things. Besides, Darth died at the end of 'Return of the Jedi,' remember, Joe? "I was sure I saw him..." Joe said uncertainly. Tai quickly glanced around once again. "Well, I don't see him around here. It's probably just this place, it's giving all of us the creeps. Let's just keep moving. The sooner we get done exploring in here, the sooner we can get out." So they continued walking. A few minutes later... Goku started kissing Trunks again! HA! I bet you thought I was going to say Joe saw Darth again, didn't you? Well, guess what? He did.   
"I saw Darth again! He was right over there! He had his lightsaber out, too!" "Joe, you're seeing things. Darth Vader is a fictional character, and besides, he died at the end of 'Return of the Jedi,' remember?" Izzy told Joe. "But if Darth Vader is here, that would explain the damage. Maybe the Emporer died here, and your theory was right. Maybe these are the remains of the second death star, and when the emporer died, that negative energy did all this damage. It is possible. And as for Darth, maybe he didn't die. Maybe he faked his death." Izzy thought for a moment. I suppose anything is possible. And I've always wondered where George Lucas came up with the idea for Star Wars. Maybe Joe is right, and Darth Vader is alive, in this mountain, stalking us! Izzy began to look nervous. "Tai, what if Joe is right? What if that whole Star Wars thing is real? What if Darth faked his death? What if he's out there right now, watching us, waiting for the right time to kill us?" The uneasiness spread throughout the group. Not everyone was scared at the thought of Darth being alive, though. The digimon didn't know what a Darth was. Agumon tried to figure out what was going on. "Tai, what's a Dark Fader?" "It's Darth Vader, Agumon. And he's a guy in a black suit with a black cape and a black mask and a black helmet... Basically he's a guy who dresses in black, breathes funny, and has a glowing sword called a light saber." Agumon thought for a minute, processing the information. "Oh, you mean like that guy over there?" He asked, pointing at an open doorway. The entire group looked where Agumon was pointing and, just before the door closed, saw the back of a man wearing a black, shiny helmet, a black suit, and a black cape. And he was carrying a glowing, red lightsaber. Then the doors closed, and everyone was left feeling very vulnerable. "Well, there's no point in staying here. We should keep moving. If we stay here, Darth will know exactly where we are and he'll be able to find us easily." Tai pointed out. "Yes, but maybe Darth is expecting us to get away from here because now we know he knows we're here, so if we stay here, he'll go somewhere else to look for us and we'll be safe for a little while." Izzy countered. Tai began to feel confused. "But maybe he knows that we think that since he knows we know he knows we're here, we think he would go somewhere else to look for us because we'd think that he would know that we know he knows we're here and so we would stay here hoping to trick him by staying here when we think that he thinks we're somewhere else." Everyone looked at Tai in awe. Matt was the first to speak up. "Tai, that made absolutely no sense." "I know. But you have to admit it does make an interesting theory." :Uh... Yeah, I suppose it might, if it made sense and we could understand it." A now confused bunch of people, digimon, and a Namek walked deeper into the mountain. A lot of the stuff inside the mountain had been destroyed, but some things appeared to be in fairly good working order. They approached a hall of doors. TK picked a door and they all went through it. They found themselves on a narrow trail on the side of the mountain. Once they were all outside, they began following the trail up the mountain. Then TK heard a strange noise. The others listened and were soon able to hear it as well. They all looked up to the sky, and watched as 8 lightsabers fell directly in front of them on the trail. Each lightsaber had a name inscribed on it. After examining the lightsabers, they discovered that there was a lightsaber with Izzys name on it, one with TKs name on it, one with Soras name on it, one with Mimis name on it, one with Matts name on it, one with Joes name on it, One with Tais name on it, and the last one had an inscription that was hard to read. After looking it over carefully, Izzy read it out loud. "The inscription on this lightsaber says 'This lightsaber belongs to: the girl whos name the author forgot.' That must mean you." He said, and handed the lightsaber to the girl whos name the author forgot. Then a Sario Rip appeared in front of the four Dragon Ball Z characters, and they disappeared into it, never to be seen or heard from again (or at least not until the next chapter). So, with the group down to just the digidestined, the digimon, and Sailor Moon, they continued up the trail. After about an hour of following the trail, it began to get dark. TK got scared because he's a little wuss, and so he stayed close to his brother. Tai stayed close to Matt, too. Not because he was afraid of the dark because hes a little wuss, but because he loved Matt and therefore wanted to be close to him. Tai reached out and held Matts hand. Mimi tried to find Sora so she could hold her hand and almost fell down the mountainside. She eventually found Sora and held her hand. A few minutes and several dozen times of almost falling off the mountain, they arrived at a door which led back inside the mountain. Tai led the way into the mountain. Matt shoved his wussy little brother away from him and then they all continued walking further into the mountain. They arrived at a control room. "Hey, I could hook my laptop up to this computer!" Izzy exclaimed. Joe assisted Izzy in connecting his laptop to the computer, and then Izzy switched the laptop on. "Hey, I got an email!" He said, opening the email. "It's from someone who calls himself G.A.T. They must be initials. I wonder what they stand for... Anyways, the email basically says 'hello, I see you've found Mount Tantiss. Please don't touch anything, and I will be there as soon as i can. Avoid anyone who happens to be wearing black in there, unless you want to die before I can get to you.' And then it's signed Thrawn. That must be what the T stands for." All of a sudden, the power to the computer was cut off. "What happened, Izzy?" Tai asked. "I'm not sure. I think it was this Thrawn guy that emailed me. Or it was Darth Vader. Or maybe theres a storm outside and it's somehow cut off the power to the computer. But before the computer lost power, I was able to get a map of the inside of the mountain. It's not a complete map, but I've got most of the inside of the mountain on the map." He unhooked his laptop from the computer and brought up the map on the screen. See, we entered over here, in the power generation room. Thats what Joe saw that he said looked like that tractor beam thing was. It was a power generator. But, according to my data, only three of the original 20 power generators were still functioning before we got here. Now I'm guessing that only two work, since the power to the computer has been cut off. And take a look at the doors. They all rely on power from those generators to work. So if we don't stop whoever is destroying those generators, we will all be trapped in here forever!" Tai walked over to the door opposite the one they came through and tried to open it. "Izzy, the door won't open!" He tried the door they had come through. "This one won't open either! Whoever cut off the power to the computer cut off the power to the doors too!" Then someone began to talk, someone that wasn't in the room. The voice was coming from an intercom that was located high up on one of the walls, just below the ceiling. The voice said "You cannot escape from there. I have shut off the power to the doors. Now your only hope is to come to the dark side." Joe thought for a few seconds and said "We can't go to the dark side, you locked us in here. You need to fix the power generator so that we can get out of here so we can go to the dark side." The intercom was silent. Then "I have fixed the power generator. Now come to the dark side!" Tai and the others opened the door and exited the room. "Hello? Is this thing on? I said, come to the dark side! Well? I'm waiting. Hurry up and come to the dark side!!! Hmmm... They must have escaped."  
  
In the cloning room... "Wow, what are these things?" Izzy asked. "They look like giant cylinders." Joe said, stating the incredibly obvious. "I know that, Joe, but what I want to know is what they're used for. I seem to remember seeing something like them once. I think it was a cartoon. It was called... Let me think... Oh, yeah, it was called Dexters Lab. It's about a boy named dexter and his giant laborotory. I saw some cylinders like these in his lab. But I can't remember what they were used for." TK looked around and found a lot more cylinders, but all of them were damaged. "Matt, do you think we could fix these?" TK asked. "I don't know, ask Izzy. He seems to know more about these things than any of us." Joe examined the cylinders closely. "These seem familiar to me, too. But I didn't see them in a cartoon. I read about them in a book. It was a Star Wars book. I think it was part of a trilogy, written by Timothy Zahn. Hmmm... Izzy?" "Yes, Joe?" "What did you say was the name of that guy who emailed you?" "I think it was Thrawn. It was sent by G.A.T., which I think are initials, and it was signed 'Thrawn.'" "G.A.T.... That must be Grand Admiral Thrawn! I think this is all starting to make sense now... Mount Tantiss. This is where Joruus C'baoth was..." Joe was cut off by a bright red light. An old man in a brown robe steped out from behind one of the cylinders. The man, although old, was very muscular, and he had a white beard that reached to about the middle of his chest. "Someone said my name. Someone called me." Joe had a look of horror on his face. "In the book, that man right there is the clone of a jedi master named Jorus C'baoth. If you'll listen carefully you'll notice that the clones name has an extra u, making his name Joruus instead of Jorus. He has all the powers of a jedi, and is mentally unstable. And, worst of all, he works for Grand Admiral Thrawn, who controls a lot of the remnants of the Imperial forces!" "So you're saying this is a bad guy?" "Yes, Matt, he is a very bad bad guy." Joruus heard Joe say that he was mentally unstable and became angry. "Nobody calls me mentally unstable! I will kill every last one of you!" And Joruus shot bursts of purplish lightening from his fingertips at the digidestined. The digidestined and their digimon ran for the nearest door, but Sailor Moon stepped forward to confront the evil Jedi master. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall yell a lot of really funny things like "Moon cosmic dream action super duper whoopedy doo power' and punish you!" Joruus took one look at her and laughed. Sailor Moon got ready to do battle with the evil clone. "Moon Cosmic Dream Super Duper Whoopedy Doo Magical Special Sugar Spice and Everything Nice Action Crystal Twinkle Bell Power!" At this, Joruus burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "Stop laughing, or I will be forced to shout more amusing yet really stupid things at you!" Joruus tried his best to stop laughing. "N-no, not t-that!" He said, trying to control his laughter. "I-i'll s-st-stop! J-just don't d-do that a-anymore!" Sailor Moon then threw a barette at Joruus, and he began laughing again. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! It's j-just s-so funny!" Sailor Moon got very angry. "How dare you laugh at me? Super Special Glitter Makeup Power!" Joruus laughed so hard his side began to hurt. "P-please, s-stop! Stop it, I'll b-be good!" Sailor Moon then said "Alright, you stupid piece of shit! I'm getting really pissed off here! Super Special Sparkling Stretchy Spandex Power!" Joruus couldn't manage to control his laughter any longer and fell to the ground, laughing. Sailor Moon looked at him evilly. "Since you can't seem to stop laughing, I'm going to have to... GIVE YOU A FACIAL!" Joruus stopped laughing immediately and looked at her with terror on his face. "You wouldn't! Even you wouldn't be that cruel! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Then Sailor Moon dragged Joruus into the shadows, never to be seen or heard from again (At least not until the next episode.)  
  
In the hall just outside the door to the cloning room... "Has anyone seen Sailor Moon?" Joe asked. "No, she went and fought that clone guy." Sora answered. "So I don't think we should wait around for her. She probably isn't going to come looking for us, and even if she does, I doubt it'll be all that soon. And don't forget, Darth Vader is still out there somewhere, and he's probably gonna be a pain in the ass and try to kill us." Mimi looked around the hall. "Well, there are two doors here. Which one do we go through?" "Is there anything written on the doors?" Joe questioned. "I don't think so... Oh, wait, here's something!" "What does it say, Mimi?" Tai queried. "It says 'DANGER' and then theres something else written under that, but I can't mae it out. It's too small." Izzy took a look at the writing. "Hmmm... I think it says 'DANGER, Emporers Throne Room.' What do you think it means?" "It's obvious. That is Emporer Palpatines throne room. Of course, since he died, it is Joruus' throne room. Unless Sailor Moon killed him, in which case It's Darths throne room. Or, in other words, we should not go through that door." The others agreed with Joe and so they went through the other door at the end of the hall. "Hey, look over here! Do you know what this is?" Joe asked the other digidestined. The others looked it over and couldn't figure out what it was. "It's a ysalimiri! Thrawn used these! The create bubbles that push back the force around them." Joe attatched the small cylinder with the ysalimiri inside to his pants. "Now as long as we're by the ysalimiri, Darth and Joruus can't use the force to hurt us. Lightsabers are a different thing though. Lightsabers! I almost forgot! We have lightsabers!" The digidestined pulled out their lghtsabers. "With lightsabers, digimon, and a ysalimiri, we should be perfectly safe. Unless Thrawn drives by in a Super Star Destroyer and blows the place to pieces." Everyone, human and digimon alike, got ready to sleep. Tai mysteriously ended up next to Matt, Joe somehow ended up sleeping by Izzy, Mimi was next to Sora, and of course TK was next to that other girl whos name the author can't remember. A few minutes after everyone was asleep, a Sario Rip appeared and dragged the digidestined and their digimon into it. The rip ejected them into a laborotory, and still they slept. A voice was heard by all those awake, which are Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, the powerpuff girls, the professor, and Dexter, saying "Transfer complete." Then all those who were awake were knocked unconcious by a mysterious force.  
  
One hour later... "Hello? Are you awake? Oh, good. Your friends have been awake for several minutes now. You are the last one to wake up." Tai woke up and saw a small red haired boy standing over him. "Who are you? Where am I?" "Well, my name is Dexter, and this is my laborotory. Your friends tell me your name is Tai. So, welcome to my lab, Tai." "Thanks. I guess. What happened?" "Well, a friend of mine, Blossom, has a horrible disease, and my computer told me that only a digimons blood could cure her. Or I'm wrong and she has TSA, and using digimon blood will kill her... But we are going to try digimon blood. I told my computer to find a digimon so we could use its blood to cure Blossom, and then there was this light, and then glowing, and 'wow!' and 'transfer complete.' Then we woke up and found you guys." "That clears things up a lot. So your friend needs a digimons blood or she'll die, huh?" "Yes, that is correct." "Well, which digimon are you going to use?" "I volunteered, Tai." Agumon informed Tai. "Dexter already took some of my blood, and now he's going to use it to cure Blossom." "Well, as long as you're all right with it, I'm all right with it." "Thank you, Tai. Now, computer, what exactly do we do with the blood?" Dexter asked. "You must inject the digimon blood into her blood stream, Dexter." Dexter grabbed a needle full of digimon blood and walked over to Blossom. "Well, here goes." Dexter inserted the needle into Blossoms arm and injected the digimon blood into her blood stream.  
  
Another hour passes by and... Blossom woke up. "I feel a lot better now." Bubbles and Buttercup cheered. Heero began kissing Duo. Trowa slipped his tongue into Quatres mouth. Wufei stared at some data on Dexters computers screen. Blossom flew around the lab out of joy. Izzy was examining some of Dexters experiments. Joe was trying to get Izzy to notice him so that he could kiss Izzy. Tai was kissing Matt. Mimi was staring at Sora. Sora was taking a shower. With Mimi. TK was playing with Deedee. The other girl whos name the auther can't remember was hiding in the shadows, thinking up evil schemes. The professor was unsuccessfully trying to get Wufeis attention. Dexters dad was watching football. Dexters mom was somehow managing to balance on the very tips of her shoes and wash the dishes WITH HER EYES CLOSED!!! Milliardo was thinking about Wufei with no clothes on. 'He' was using Milliardos bug to find out what Milliardo was thinking about. Princess was begging her dad for more money. The green guys were sitting at a table doing nothing. Mojo Jojo was perfecting his best plan to destroy the powerpuff girls ever. Fuzzy Lumpkins was taking ballet. Sailor Moon was having a very hard time getting Joruus to stay still while she painted his fingernails and gave him a perm. Joruus was getting his fingernails painted and getting a perm. Sedusa was wondering why the author keeps writing a sentence telling what each person is doing. The author was deciding to get on with the story. Blossom had recovered in only an hour. Digimon blood sure works fast. Dexter thought. "So, what are we going to do now?" Then, at that very moment, Monkey came back into the lab. "Monkey, I see you found out that you were a little late in answering a call for help." Monkey threw a banana at Dexter. "Ow! Hey, why did you do that?" Then Monkey began to... digivolve? Monkey digivolved into... Mojo Jojo! "Muju must have made a clone of Monkey and set a timer on it so that it would destroy itself and therefore create a miniature rip in time/space, transporting Mojo into the lab!" Everyone looked at Dexter. Mimi spoke first. "That didn't make any sense. It made a bit more sense than Tai did when he was arguing with Izzy whether to stay or go after we saw Darth, but it still didn't make any sense." "It doesn't matter if it made sense or not, just get Miji!" Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards Mojo, but Blossom stayed behind since she had gotten a disease the last time she fought Mojo. Bubbles used her eye beams, but missed Mojo. Mojo ran around in the lab, wrecking everything he could. "I will destroy Dexters laborotory and then you will not be able to cure my diseases anymore! I will destroy you, powerpuff girls!" And then, a Sario Rip opened right in front of Mojo, and he was sucked into it. The rip closed and Mojo was gone. "I wonder what happened to Mojo." Bubbles wondered. "Oh, Damn! What is he went into a different universe where there are a lot of really powerful villains, and maybe he'll get back here and bring a bunch of them with him! If that happens, we're screwed!" "Oh, fuck! You're right, Bubbles!" Blossom said. "But... Maybe he'll get transported to a universe full of superheroes and they'll throw him in jail."  
  
What will happen to Mojo? Will he be trapped in a world full of superheroes? Will he bring reinforcements back from a universe full of villains? What are Milliardo and the other villains planning to do next? Where is Darth Vader? What happened to Joruus C'Baoth? Will good win, evil lose, and love conquer all? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of When Cartoons Collide! 


	3. The Nuttiness Never Ends

And here's the third chapter. Read it and laugh. Then if you liked it, write a review. If you didn't like it, remind me to kick your ass later. And now the moment you've all been waiting for...  
  
At about the same time, in a galaxy far far away, aboard the super star destroyer Chimaera... "Grand Admiral Thrawn, sir." Pellaeon said as he stood in the classic Imperial military stance. "Yes, Captain?" The grand admiral replied. Pellaeon glanced nervously at the grand admiral, who was the only alien ever to have gotten the title of grand admiral. The blue-skinned, bluish-black haired grand admiral met his gaze with red, glowing eyes. "We have managed to repair about 70 of the spartii cylinders, sir." "Good. We'll be needing them. The rebel alliance has destroyed much of the remaining Imperial forces. It's a good thing I faked my death, or I would also have been killed." The captain thought back to that day when everything came undone. The clone of the jedi master Jorus C'baoth had been killed by Luke skywalker and Mara Jade. All of Thrawns plans were ruined. And, worst of all, the rebellion, now called the new republic, had destroyed Mount Tantiss. All but 70 of the spartii cylinders had been destroyed. A lot of technology was destroyed.   
  
Now, all that remains of Mount Tantiss is a pile of rubble, 70 spartii cylinders, some cloaking shields, and another, almost trivial bit of technology that was found just before Mount Tantiss was destroyed... And about the time Mount Tantiss was destroyed, Thrawn had his noghri bodyguard, Rukh, help him fake his death. The steel gray skinned alien had grabbed his blade and pretended to stab Thrawn right in his heart. It was very realistic. Somehow the noghri had managed to get some very real looking blood onto the area he had stabbed. Everyone, including Pellaeon, thought the grand admiral had died. then, just before Pellaeon gave the order to remove the body, Thrawn slightly opened one eye and looked right at him. Then Pellaeon understood what was going on and had Thrawn taken to the command room. "And has anything else been accomplished, captain?" Thrawn asked, bringing Pellaeon back to reality. "Oh, you mean the cloning of..."   
  
Thrawn cut him off. "Although it is improbable, it is possible that somehow someone is listening to this conversation. If they are, it will be bad enough that they know I'm still alive, we don't need them knowing about... them." "Them, sir?" Pellaeon queried in surprise. "That DNA has two different peoples DNA in it. I added something to the DNA which will make it split into two people. Both... him... and the other person will be cloned." "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, who is the second person?" "Come closer, captain, and i will tell you." Pellaeon walked closer to the admiral and leaned forward. The grand admiral then whispered the name of the second person being cloned. The New Republics bug picked up a word of what he said. One word which made Luke, Leia, Han Solo, and Mon Mothma, who were listening in on the conversation, shiver with fear. That one word was "Vader..."  
  
Ooh, scary start, huh? What happens next? What has happened? Has Thrawn cloned Darth Vader? Well, if you bothered to read the first two chapters of this, you'll know the answer to that. Now back to our previously scheduled program starring the cast of Star Wars and... Well, take a guess.  
  
At the Imperial base by Mount Tantiss... A group of five storm troopers acompanied the grand admiral into the Jedi clones throne room. "You wished to see me, Master C'Baoth?" He asked. "Yes, I did, admiral. I wish to know if the defence systems protecting Mount Tantiss are adequate to protect me." "I assure you, Master C'Baoth, they are more than adequate. Nothing can get through the defense systems we are using." Including the clone of a Jedi master. "That is all I wish to know, admiral. You may leave now." Thrawn turned 180 degrees and exited the throne room, followed closely by the storm troopers and his Noghri bodyguard. I'm going to have to do something about Joruus... He is beginning to thikn that he is indispensible. I must prove to him that he is not a necessary part of my operations. I will destroy some of the power generators. Yes, that is what I will do. I will leave three of them in good working order. Three of them isn't enough to fully power the defense systems, and anyone who really wanted to could get inside the mountain. It's a bit risky, but worth it, I think.   
  
The grand admiral smiled a cruel, evil smile and returned to his quarters. "Captain Pellaeon." He said into his wrist holo-communicator. A small hologram of the captain appeared above the holo-communicator and answered Thrawn. "Yes, admiral?" "How is operation B coming along? Is everything going as planned?" "Yes, admiral, it is proceeding exactly as planned. It couldn't possibly have gone better." I'm sure it could have, captain. But not with the time we have to complete this... We had to make negotations as fast as possible. If we had had more time, things could have gone much better... "Good. Have the troops that went into the Rip reported yet?" "Yes, they have. The transmission was a bit unstable, but we got it. Apparently our test was a success. The Rip took them exactly where we wanted them to go." "Excellent. Bring them back as soon as possible, captain." Things are going very well. We may even be able to complete this operation in less time than we first anticipated. Soon the Empire will be reborn, and I will be emporer. Thrawn turned off his holo-communicator and pressed a button on his desk. The empty space around him was suddenly filled with holograms of sculptures and paintings from a species he was intending to use to help him take over every universe he could find. By studying the art, he would find out more about the species. Yes, these 'pokemon' would be of great help to him...  
  
On Coruscant... "Mon Mothma, we've captured the Imperial spy." Princess Leia Organa-Solo reported. "What are you talking about? I'm not an Imperial spy! I was just out here looking for some pokemon!" The boy that Leia had captured protested. "Very clever, sending a boy to spy on us." Mon Mothma said, ignoring the boy. "Here's the boys ID card. It says his name is Ash Ketchum. I had Luke check up on it, and it looks like it's legitimate." Leia said. "So, Ash Ketchum, why don't you just tell us the truth?" "I am telling you the truth! I don't know about any Imperial spys or anything, I just want to train pokemon!!!" Mon Mothma looked at the boy. "Are you absolutely certain that he's an Imperial spy?" Leia began to look uneasy. "Well, not really. But we do know that he made some sort of transmission!" "I didn't make any transmissions. That was probably Pikachu using his thundershock attack or something." "And where is this 'Pikachu?'" Mon Mothma asked inquisitively. "He's right here." Ash replied, throwing a pokeball. "Pikachu!" The little yellow rat that came out of the pokeball squeaked. Mon Mothma then turned to face Leia once again. "Let the boy go. He doesn't appear to be an Imperial spy, and that little yellow rats squeaking could easily be mistaken for some sort of Imperial coded transmission." Leia escorted the boy outside. "Just make sure you don't get into any trouble, or I'll find out about it and have you working in the Kessel spice mines." Ash walked away from her and got into the Millenium Falcon. "Han, take that boy back to where we found him." Han started up the Millenium Falcon. "You ready to go, kid?" "Yes, sir. I'm ready when you are." The ship took off into space. Ash walked to the back of the ship and waited.  
  
Several hours later... The Millenium Falcon suddenly stopped working. The entire ship powered down all at once, as if all the energy had been draind from it. "Chewie, run a bio-scan on the outer hull." Han said to the wookie. Chewbacca did as Han said, and growled something back to him. "Oh, great. A space sliver. Just what we need. It sucked all of the ships energy, now what are we supposed to do?" Ash overheard Han talking about the space sliver and hooked Pikachu up to the Falcons main powerdrive. "Hey, the powers back! Turn on the hulls electric shield." Han instructed the wookie. Chewbacca complied and the space sliver was disintegrated. "But how did we get the power back?" "I hooked Pikachu up to the ships main powerdrive. He gave it some of his energy." "Pikachu!" The fuzzy little yellow rat shrieked. "Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Chewbacca thought the rat was far too annoying and ripped one of its arms off. "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" It yelled as it shocked the wookie. Chewbacca growled and ripped the little rats other arm off. "Pikachuuuuuu......" The little rat screamed before passing out from the pain. "Hey, you can't do that to Pikachu!" Ash yelled at Chewbacca. He ran towards the wookie and was about to hit him when Chewbacca backhanded Ash, sending him sprawling into the wall. Ash hit his head on the hard metal of the Falcons interior and fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
Later, back at whatever the name of the planet pokemon takes place at is... Ash woke up with a sharp pain in the back of his head. "What happened? I feel like I got hit by a mad wookie that just ripped off the arms of my Pikachu and got knocked unconcious, only to wake up several hundred lightyears away on my home planet." Ash said, and then realised that was exactly what had happened. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" He asked as he spotted the overly cute and annoying little pokemon lying on the ground beside him. The little rat didn't move. Ash grabbed Pikachu and rushed into the nearest Pokecenter. "Fix my Pikachu!" He yelled. Some person who worked there took the Pikachu and healed it using the force. "There, he's back to normal. Both of his arms are back, too." Ash looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu!" It shrieked at him with joy. Ash turned to the Pokecenter employee with an angry look on his face. "I said fix him! I meant to kill him, not heal him! That's why I yelled at that damn wookie, he wasn't killing the stupid little freak! And now you go and heal him!" Ash grabbed the Pikachu and ran out of the Pokecenter.  
  
Before I proceed with the story, I just remembered something I'd like to add in here. Somebody posted a review on my second chapter and asked why most of the characters are gay. I would like to clear this up a bit. It is not a joke, I'm simply making most of the characters gay because I think more people should be like me. That is all. Now, on with the story.  
  
Outside Gary Oaks house... Ash walked into the door. And yes, I mean he walked into the door. He didn;t walk inside the house using the door. He ran into the door. "Ow!" Ash exclaimed. "That hurt." Ash hit Pikachu. "It's all your fault! If you hadn't... Um... Well, it's all your fault!" Pikachu looked at him with big, sorrowful eyes. "Pikapi?" Ash picked up a rock and tossed it at Pikachu. "I told you not to call me that anymore! You are so fucking stupid!" Ash hurled at Pikachu. I don't mean he hurled a rock. I mean he puked. Vomited. Barfed. Tossed his cookies. Etc. "Pikapi Pikapi Pikapi!" The stupid little rat yelled, and then it ran off into the forest.  
  
Inside Gary Oaks house... "Gary? Are you here?" Ash asked. Hmmm... I guess he isn't home. Well, I'll wait for him here. Ash wandered around, passing some time until Gary arrived. His wanderings took him upstairs to Garys room. Ash looked around the room, inspecting every inch of it. His search didn;t turn up much. All Ash found was a bed, a desk, a closet, and a picture of Ash on the desk. "He doesn't seem to have much." Ash looked around a bit more. He examined the picture carefully and found that one of the corners of the frame had a small button on it. "I wonder what this does?" Ash pushed the button. At first, nothing happened. Then Ash heard something from inside Garys closet. Ash opened the closet door and found a staircase leading downward. "Gary has a secret passageway in his closet? Weird..." He walked down the staircase and found himself in a huge room full of computers, typewriters, and writing supplies. "I wonder what he uses all this for?" It appeared as if all of the computers were off, and Ash couldn't find any buttons to turn them on. He began searching for a computer that hadn't been turned off. After about 30 minutes he found one. He sat down on the chair facing the computer.  
  
Ash began searching through the computer, trying to find out what they were being used for. Then he found several text files. He op]"@  
  
Have you figured out just why Gary has several different scenarios saved in at least one of his computers that all end with someone proposing to someone else? Think hard, it'll come to you. And if it didn't come to you and I decided to end this particular chapter right now, you'd have to wait until I was finished with th other chapter to find out what happens next. Luckily, I'm too nice of a person to do that. So, instead, I'm just going to end the pokemon part of this fanfic for a moment and continue with the star wars part. Then I'll go back to the pokemon part of it and you'll find out what Gary has planned.  
  
Aboard the Super Star Destroyer Chimaera... "Captain Pellaeon, Come in here, please." Grand Admiral Thrawn said into his wrist holo-communicator. "Yes, sir." Came the reply, and the hologram disappeared. A few minutes later the captain entered the room and stood before Thrawn. "Is there anything I can do for you, Admiral?" He asked. "Your pants." Thrawn said. Pellaeon became extremely confused. "Could you repeat that, admiral?" He asked uncertainly. "You will give me your pants. Now." The grand admiral said. Pellaeon froze in confusion. "Captain, your pants? You will give them to me now. That is an order." Pellaeon took off his pants and handed them to the grand admiral. "That will be all, captain. You are dismissed." Pellaeon turned around and walked out of the room. "Now I have all the ingredients!" Thrawn said as he pushed a small button on the underside of his desk. A part of the wall behind Thrawn moved, and a cauldron slid through the opening it created. Thrawn put the captains pants, and many other ingredients, into the cauldron. He grabbed a large wooden spoon and began stirring. "Bubble Bubble toil and trouble. Tires burn the elephant stubble. Good day to the grinning steak, oh my god I burned a snake. The alarm on a burning bubble makes a world turn into rubble!" Thrawn said, beginning the magic chant.  
  
Back on Coruscant... Luke Skywalker was sitting at the desk located in his room. His room was located on the third floor of the former Imperial Palace. He sat at his desk, studying an ancient scripture. The language wasn't like any other that he knew of. He knew for certain that he had never seen anything even remotely like it. That's why it bothered him so much. He understood every word of it, even though he didn't know a single word of the language. He had showed it to Leia, but she hadn't been able to read it. So he read it. Although he somehow understood all of the words, nothing was even vaguely familiar about the content.   
  
He read about half way through before finding something that was all too familiar. What he found was the script of a movie. "Hey, look, it's the script for that movie, 'Star Wars,' or whatever it was called. That was a good movie." He remembered the movie very well. It was about a young boy from a planet called 'Earth.' The boy got on a spaceship of some sort and went off into space. But there was no life on any other planets, so he went back to Earth. There he confronted his father, the shark gourd (dark lord) called Dark Fader. He had a lifesaver of course, whcih he put in his mouth, and then it began to glow, and he threw it at gourd Fader. After a long fight with the shark gourd, he found himself at the home of Pizza the Hutt, where he fought the skank whore (rancor). He then tried to get Pizza to let his friend Onlygo Solo, who had been encased in sodium bicarbinate, go free. But the evil hutt wouldn't have it, so he had the guards throw the to the sarlaac pit. But of course the boy, Fluke Jaywalker, beat the hutt and rescued his friends Onlygo Solo, Princess Payup, and ChewyCaramel. Then Fluke went onto the Breath Scar where he fought the evil Emporer Supergreen, the leader of the Imperial butter company. Dark Fader threw the emporer into a butter churner where he melted and died. Then Lukes friends, led by Landolakes Calrissian, blew up the Breath Scar. Fluke, being the hero, escaped after finding out that Fader was really A'Knockin Jaywalker, his father. Then the flea-walks (ewoks) set a bunch of dorm troopers on fire.  
  
Luke then continued reading. Then he found something that made him... er... well, his pants got a bit wet when he read it. It was horrible... "I can't believe it... Sinbad got another tv show!" Luke almost fainted from the sheer horror of it all. Then he continued reading, trying to forget about Sinbad. Then he found something that had nothing to do with tv shows or movies. (Well, actually it does, but I wont tell if you don't) It was one sentence followed by a word written three times. The sentence said something like this. "Do not read the next three words out loud or you will release a horrible demon from his slumber." Luke looked at the word written after that, which was written there three times. He read the words out loud, and then he heard a scream coming from the kitchen in the second floor...  
  
Back on the Chimaera... "Captain, I picked up a strange energy source on Coruscant just now. It just appeared out of nowhere, and appears to be creating large quantities of energy, although the energy is in a strange form..." Pellaeon walked over to the man who had picked up the energy source on his monitor. He's just a boy, really. Ever since that day the emporer died, the men we've recruited seem to be getting younger and younger... This one looks to be only about 17 or 18. It's a wonder that even Grand Admiral Thrawn is able to do anything with these men and our limited resources. The young officer looked up at Pellaeon. "What do you think it is, captain? Do you think the rebels have discovered some new sort of energy?" Pellaeon looked at the information on the screen. "I'm not sure. It just appeared there, you say? Nothing was there and then all of a sudden it appeared?" "Yes, that's correct, captain." "When you first picked it up, was it at the same power level it's at now?" "Yes, sir. It was at the exact same power level as it is at now." "Then it couldn't be anything the rebels are using to generate power. If it was, it would have started up with much less power than this." I'd better report this to the grand admiral.  
  
In Thrawns chambers... "Fried up goop and smooshed up glob, zing of Matt and dung of mogg. For an alarm of powerful bumble, like a shell doth boil and tumble." The captain walked in to find Thrawn stirring a large cauldron full of many strange things, chanting a strange chant that made very little sense. "Um... Admiral? We may have trouble." Thrawn turned around quickly and froze in surprise. "Captain... I was just... um... Well, I was working on a potion that will destroy a world with a single drop. Now, what do you have to report?" Pellaeon cleared his throat and began to speak. "We've detected a strange energy reading on Coruscant. There was nothing there, and then all of a sudden something just appeared with energy readings that were off the chart. Whatever the rebels have done, it has a tremendous amount of energy, and can start up with full power." Thrawns face turned pale. "The rebel alliance had nothing to do with this... I know what it is and what it is capable of. Actually, 'it' is a he. Not simply a person, but a ghost." Pellaeon looked at the admiral in confusion. "But we've encountered ghosts before, and they didn't give off energy readings like this." Thrawn nodded his head. "Yes, I know. But this is no ordinary ghost. This ghost is the ghost with the most." Pellaeon fell silent, but his curiosity grew, and so he asked what the admiral meant. "I mean this ghost is not an ordinary ghost. You must know of him. His name is Beetlejuice." A look of fear appeared on the captains face. "Beetlejuice?" Thrawn nodded his head again. "Beetlejuice." And then Thrawn realised what had just happened. They had said his name three times. A scream echoed forth from somewhere in the ship...  
  
Back in... Um... The pokeverse... Ash closed the files he had found and stood up. He spotted a switch plate on the far wall. One of the switches had been flipped up, and the rest were all flipped down. So he flipped them off, and flipped all the switches up. The computers around him came to life. Several of the computers emitted buzzes and various other noises. The computer nearest to the staircase automatically opened up a file. Ash walked over to the computer and began to read the file. It was titled 0000. It was written by Gary Oak, which was obvious since the computer was in a secret room in Garys closet. After reading it, Ash realised that it was the beginning of a list. More like the title page to a long story.d them off, and flipped all the switches up. The computers around him came to life. Several of the computers emitted buzzes and various other noises. The computer nearest to the staircase automatically opened up a file. Ash walked over to the computer and began to read theh was obvious since the computer was in a secret room in Garys closet. After reading it, Ash realised that it was the beginning of a list. More like the title page to a long story.d them off, and flipped all the swithááÞÛÙ×ÕÒÐÎÌÊÈÆÄÂÀ½¹¶´±¯¬Ash turned off the computers and walked up the stairs. He closed the closet door and pressed the butto on the picture frame. I wonder why he has a picture of me on his desk... I'll ask him about that too. Then he walked downstairs and over to the front door. He was about to go outside and see if he coulf find where Gary was, when Gary opened the door and walked in. Ash decided to ask Gary about the computers right after he asked him about the picture. "Gary? Why do you have a picture of me on your desk?" Ash asked. Gary looked very nervous. "What do you mean, Ash?" "I mean why do you have a picture of me on your desk?" "Um... Well... I don't know. Is there any reason I shouldn't have a picture of you on my desk?" Gary countered. "Well, no, I was just wondering why you have a picture of me on your desk. And I wanted to ask you about those computers in your closet. Gary stared at Ash nervously. "I... I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any computers in my closet." "Sure you do. I pressed the button on the picture frame and it opened a door in your closet. I went down the stairs I found in there and saw a bunch of computers. And I just wanted to know..." Gary looked extremely nervous and uneasy now. "What? What did oyu want to know?" "Who is it?"  
  
"Who is what, Ash?" "Who do you want to propose to?" Gary turned his eyes towards the ground and remained silent. "Well? Who is it? Come on, you can tell me, Gary." Gary turned his gaze towards Ash, and after several minutes of hesitation... "You." "What?" "You, Ash. It's you." Ash finally realised what Gary was talking about. "I spent a lot of time down there writing those. I pictured all the ways I could tell you that I love you and stored them on a computer. But now it looks like I won't be using them. Then again, I don't know why I ever wrote them in the first place. I mean, sure, I love you, but that doesn't mean that you feel the same way about me. Now I just feel embarrassed. I wrote all of those and kept them hidden in that room I built. And now you've read them, and you know how I feel about you, and it's just very embarrassing. Ash, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while." Gary said, and then he turned away and walked up the stairs to his room. Ash looked at Gary and then walked out the door.  
  
Later that night at Garys house... Gary felt so embarrassed... To have Ash find out that he was gay and that he loved him was pretty embarrassing. And to know that Ash read all of the different ways he had thought of to ask Ash to marry him was just too much. He had spent several hours looking at the picture on his desk, thinking about how stupid he must have seemed to Ash. Then he went downstairs and made some dinner. His mother had left a note saying she wouldn't be home tonight, so he didn't bother with cooking. He just ordered some pizza. After he ate, he had walked back upstairs and sat on the edge of his bed. Now he was about to go to sleep when he heard the phone ring. He walked downstairs and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" He asked. There was a brief period of silence, and then he heard a familiar voice. It was Ashes voice, and all he said was four words, then he hung up. The words echoed in Garys head over and over again. Those four words were "I love you too."  
  
On the Chimaera... Beetlejuice had cornered an officer. He had changed form and become a snake. "Help! Please, somebody, Help me!" The officer screamed. Several storm troopers entered the room and began shooting at him. "What is this thing? Our blastars aren't having any effect on it!" Beetle juice turned around to face the storm troopers, and changed back to his original form. He was about to attack the storm troopers when Grand Admiral Thrawn entered the room and said "Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!" And then, of course, Beetlejuice disappeared. "What? Grand Admiral Thrawn! We thought you were dead!" Thrawn stared at them. "Yes, I know. That was my goal, to make you think I was dead. But now you know. If I let you leave this room alive, you must promise not to tell anyone that I am still alive. If you tell anyone and they don't kill you, I will. Is that clear?" "Yes, admiral. We won't tell anyone you're still alive." "Good. You are dismissed." Pellaeon stepped forward to the spot where Beetlejuice had stood. "Where did he go?" Thrawn looked out into space and then answered the captains question. "I don't know where he went, but I hope he doesn't come back for a long time."  
  
On the planet Myrkyr... "Someone said my name. Someone called me." Joruus stepped out of the shadows and confronted the strange creatures that had entered his mountain. He wondered how they got past the security systems, and decided that didn't matter. He had to get rid of them. He heard one of the boys whisper something to the others. Whatever the boy had said, he was definitely talking about him, and the boy had said the words mentally unstable. "Nobody calls me mentally unstable!" He would punish them for thinking such things about him. Yes, he would teach them not to call him mentally unstable. "I will kill every last one of you!" Joruus used the power of the force to shoot bolts of purplish lightening out of his finetips at the intruders. He would make them pay with their lives! The small monsters and most of the digidestined started running for the nearest door. But one of them, a female in what was, in Joruus' opinion, a very stupid outfit. "I am Sailor Moon." She said. "And in the name of the moon, I shall yell a lot of really funny things like 'Moon cosmic dream action super duper whoopedy doo power' and punish you!" It angered the jedi masthe power of the force to shoot bolts of purplish lightening out of his finetips at the intruders. He would make them pay with their lives! The small monsters and most of the digidestined started running for the nearest door. But one of them, a female in what was, in Joruus' opinion, a very stupid outfit. "I am Sailor Moon." She said. "And in the name of the moon, I shall yell a lot of really funny things like 'Moon cosmic dream action super duper whoopedy doo power' and punish you!" It angered the jedi masthe power of the force to shoot bolts of purplish lightening out of his finetips at the intruders. He would make them pay with their lives! The small monsters and most of the digidestined started running for the nearest door. But one of them, a female in what was, in Joruus' opinion, a very stupi  
  
Several hours later... Sailor Moon finished giving Joruus a facial, doing his hair, and painting his nails. She then forced him to put on a dress and some high heeled shoes. She made him put on several items of jewelry and a lot of makeup. "There! You look... Um... Well, you look like a jedi in a dress!" She told him. I am going to kill this 'Sailor Moon' girl... Joruus looked her right in the eyes and began to cloud her mind. "What's happening? I can't seem to think..." Yeah, like that's a big change... Joruus waited until her mind had been sufficiently clouded and ran out of the room. He continued running until he got to the emergency escape pods. He climbed into one of the pods and set a course for the Chimaera.  
  
Later, after Joruus had boarded the Chimaera... Pellaeon escorted Joruus to Thrawns chambers. "What is it, captain?" The admiral asked. "There's a woman here to see you, admiral." "Bring her in." Pellaeon sent Joruus into the room. "Admiral, I want to know how those kids got past the defense systems." Thrawn looked at Joruus in confusion. "Just who are you, miss?" Joruus grew furious. "I am not a miss! I am Joruus C'Baoth! And a girl who calls herself Sailor Moon did this to me!" Thrawn looked at Joruus carefully. "It is you! Joruus C'Baoth beaten by a teenage girl!" Thrawn doubled over laughing. Joruus turned around and ran out the door. He would have his revenge... Yes, this 'Sailor Moon' would not get away with humiliating him like this...  
  
Back on the planet where Pokemon takes place... Gary was walking around inside the Celadon department store, thinking about the previous night. Was it all a dream? Or was it real? Did Ash actually say that? Is it possible that Ash loves me? Gary exited the Celadon department store, having gotten what he came for. He had gotten a new video game for his Playstation. It looked like a really good game, too. It was called Wild Arms 2. He had played the original Wild Arms, and it was a very good game, If Wild Arms 2 was half as good as the original, it would be great. But right now his mind was on other things... Gary walked over to a local diner. He entered and sat down in one of the booths and started thinking. I wonder what e Celadon department store, having gotten what he came for. He had gotten a new video game for his Playstation. It looked like a really good game, too. It was called Wild Arms 2. He had played the original Wild Arms, and it was a very good game, If Wild Arms 2 was haIIëëçåãáÞÜÚØÕÓÐÎËÉÇÅÂÀ¾¼¹·´²¯«©§¥£¡Ÿ 


	4. Warning: Straitjackets Necessary

In a different galaxy, even further away, a world is on the verge of being destroyed by an immensely powerful force... Ashley yelled "Access!" and transformed into a grotesque black knight with strange powers. This will be an easy fight. I can't lose now! "I am the black knight!" Ashley pulled out his sword and prepared to do battle with Ptolomea. "Let's go, kid! I don't give a damn if you have a black suit and a blue glowing sword. BRING IT ON!" Ashley, formerly a blue-haired 19 year old, was now the black knight. He had strange powers that seemed to grow stronger every battle he fought. He also had a blue sword that glowe eerily. He decided to use his 'gun blaze' attack. Ashley jumped into the air and shot a reddish golden ball of energy at Ptolomea. Ptolomea couldn't get out of the way in time and got hit by the energy blast. Ptolomea countered the 'gun blaze' with 'Ptolomea dynamite.' He jumped straight up into the air and his strange multi-bladed sword began to spin. The sword was attatched to Ptolomeas wrist by a cuff. All that fancy thing of his is is a cuff with three sharp blades with serrated edges attatched to it. No big deal. I can dodge it.   
  
Ptolomea then pointed his right arm, the arm to which the multibladed cuff was on downward and fell down towards the ground with incredible speed. The impact caused a shockwave which Ashley could not avoid. Ashley and his friends, Brad Evans and Lilka Eleniak, were forced to take the damage. Then Lilka cast a spell. The spell caused a bolt of strange purple lightening to strike Ptolomea. Then Brad pulled out his rocket launcher and shot Ptolomea. Ptolomea was stunned by the lightening bolt and couldn't dodge the rocket launchers shot. Ashley then rushed at Ptolomea and stabbed him with his energy sword. Ptolomea had taken a large amount of damage and decided to retreat. "I'm out of here, punks. But I'll be back! You can count on that! And when I come back I'm gonna bring Judecca and Antenora and Caina. Together we'll squash you easily!" Then Ptolomea ran off towards the varukisas, which was a strange-looking jet with several weapons that was capable of very high speeds. "You little brats won't stay alive for too long. We'll eventually kill you and then we'll rule the world!" Judecca yelled at them, and then boarded the Varukisas. "Until then, brats!"  
  
Okay, this beginning has nothing to do with the rest of my story, but I wrote it anyways. Anyways, I'm going to attempt to make this my best chapter yet. We now return to our show...  
  
On Coruscant where the powerpuff girls, the gundam pilots, Sailor Moon, and the digidestined are stranded... "Holy fucking crap!" Blossom yelled. "How the hell are we supposed to get back home?" Bubbles stared at her sister in shock. "What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?" Blossom screamed at Bubbles. Bubbles began to cry. Bubbles tears fell to the ground. Then the ground began to shake. "It's an earthquake!" Izzy yelled. "Or a Coruscantquake... Whatever." Everyone began scrambling around, trying to ifnd a safe spot. Then the ground suddenly ceased shaking. "Is it over?" Sora asked. "I'm not sure." Buttercup replied. Then a large ship of some sort burst out of the ground. It was oddly shaped, and looked somewhat like a large, metallic fish. It had a drill attatched to the front end, and another on the back. The hatch on the side opened up. "Greetings. I have come from the future." A tall shadowy figure said from inside the ship. "And I have come to destroy you all. But first, can anyone tell me where to buy a lottery ticket?" Sailor Moon walked over to the hatch. "Um... I don't know about this planet, but theres a lot of places that sell lottery tickets back on Earth. Maybe you should try there." There was a brief period of silence before the man in the ship spoke again. "Thank you. I'll be right back. Don't go away!" And the ship then took off for Earth.  
  
One hour later... "Where is that guy? If he's going to try to kill us, he shouldn't take so long buying his stupid lottery ticket. I wonder if he'll share the money he wins with us if we beat him..." Buttercup said. Bubbles was sitting across from Tai. She looked at him and thought I wonder if he's wearing clean underwear. Can't fight evil villains from the future without clean underwear. Bubbles looked up at the city suspended above the ground. "I wonder how they did that. I wonder WHY they did that... Why would they want to block out the sky with a giant city? Why didn't they just build the city on the ground?" Bubbles tried to figure out the answers to her questions. Then after a while she turned her gaze towards Tai again. "Eek!" She screamed. "Heyheyhey! They're doing it too!" Bubbles said. "Matt's kissing Tai!" TK looked over at Matt and Tai, and then looked at Bubbles. "They're gay, Bubbles." "I know that. But what does that mean? And why are they kissing? Ew ew ew ew ew!" TK sighed and shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to bother with trying to explain it to you. You'll find out some day. But not now, cause I am not gonna explain it to you." Bubbles thought for a moment and decided to ask the professor what TK meant. She began to walk towards the professor when she noticed something. The professor was nowhere in sight! He had been sitting next to the gundam pilots, but now he was gone! And he wasn't the only one. Wufei was missing as well.  
  
Bubbles searched for the professor and Wufei in a nearby forest... Bubbles stepped between two bushes. She made her way through the trees and the tangles of vines. Eventually she found herself in a clearing. She looked around, but didn't find anything at first. Then she examined the clearing very carefully, and found something odd... She found some footprints. Three sets of them. Two were human footprints, but the third set was different. The third set wasn't even enough to really be called footprints. They looked as if they could be human footprints, but whoever it was that made them had been very careful not to leave any footprints. Luckily for her, he hadn't been able to completely conceal his footsteps. So she knew there were at least three people, probably somewhere nearby. Two of them were probably the professor and Wufei. Bubbles followed the footprints deeper into the forest...  
  
Somewhere near the middle of the forest... Bubbles found the professors shirt hooked onto a tree. It looked as if something had torn it right off of the professor! They might be in danger! Bubbles quickened her pace, continuing her search. Only moments later she found the professors shoes and socks. They had been ripped by some sort of claws. By the looks of the tears in the shoes, they had been attacked by a large reptilian creature, and then it started to follow them. She found a fourth set of footprints that confirmed this. Bubbles sped up, racing through the forest, desperate to save the professor from what seemed like certain doom at the hands of a viscous bloodthirsty creature. Then Bubbles found something that both worried her and made her laugh. She found the professors pants, shredded to pieces, hanging from a tree branch. Heeheehee... The professor is running around in the woods with no clothes on! But Bubbles became worried, too. If the professor ad no clothes on, the next time the creature attacked, it would kill him! Bubbles went even faster, following the footprints to a cave. She approached the cave with caution...  
  
Inside the cave... Bubbles heard laughing. "Even if someone did try to follow us, they probably found my clothes and think we're dead! Nobody will think to look for us here, anyways, even if they didn't think we are dead." More laughing. "Yes, professor, your plan was very ingenious. The professor and Wufei are in there... And they purposely tried to trick me so that I wouldn't follow them in here. But why? "I'll put on these clothes..." Bubbles heard the professor say, and a few moments later... "Okay. Now let's get down to business. Master Joruus wants us to make Sailor Moon as miserable as we can possibly make her. So what should we do?" Silence. "Well, professor, I suppose we should do something to her boyfriend. Kill him, perhaps." "No, that wouldn't work. She'd be unhappy, but it would be much worse if he fell for another girl. Don't you think so?" "Yes, I suppose it would. Wait... What if, rather than falling in love with a different girl, he were to fall in love with a boy? It would make Sailor Moon absolutely miserable knowing that her boyfriend chose another guy over her." Laughter echoed forth from the depths of the cave. "That's absolutely brilliant!"  
  
Later, back at the camp... Bubbles sat down and began to eat. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realise she was eating a large insect she had picked up off a vine in the forest. Blossom said "Eeeeeeeew! Bubbles, why are you eating a bug?!?" Bubbles suddenly realised that she was indeed eating a bug. She threw it to the ground and began to vomit. She vomited all over Sailor Moon, who was sitting right beside her. "Hey, that's gross! Why'd you do that?" Sailor Moon yelled at Bubbles as she attempted to clean the vomit off of her. Then the professor and Wufei arrived. They walked over and sat down next to Bubbles and began to... they began to... They began to throw things at Tai and Matt! "Hey, cut it out you guys! Stop throwing things at us!" "Leave us alone!" And then Matt and Tai stood up and walked off into the woods holding hands.  
  
On the Chimaera, which if you bothered to read my previous three chapters you would know that Ash and Gary were on...   
"It is a disc of some sort. It migt contain valuable data. Wild Arms 2... What could it mean?" Thrawn puzzled over the disc. "Oh well. Put it in the holocomputer and let's see what's on it." Pellaeon took the disc and inserted it into a slot in the holocomputer. The second he put the disc in, a Sario Rip opened up rigt where the holocomputer was. The characters from the game suddenly found themselves in a different universe. But only six of them remained in the room. The rest went to some other part of that universe through different portals. "What has happened? A bright light appeared and then disappeared. Now there are six strange people in here." We must study this phenomenon...  
  
In the detention cell in which Ash and Gary had been placed... "What do you think we should do?" Ash asked. But Gary was too busy with his hand in Ashes pants to hear what he said. "Gary! Get your hand out of my pants and help me think of a plan so we can get out of here!" Gary reluctantly took his hand out of Ashes pants and tried to think of something. "We need to do something." Ash said. "I could do something with your balls." Gary said without realising it. "No, they took my pokeballs away befoe they threw us in here." "I... Uh... Wasn't talking about your pokeballs." Gary said, blushing. Then Ash got an idea. "I've got an idea!" He said. Then he whispered in Garys ear what the plan was, just so I wouldn't be able to hear and you'd have to wait to find out what his plan is.  
  
Back on Coruscant in the forest nearby the camp... Matt and Tai walked through the forest quietly. After all, they didn't know what strange creatures lived out here. "Tai? Where exactly are we going?" "What do you mean where are we gong? I've been following you!" "But I've been following you!" They realised they were hopelessly lost in the forest. Meanwhile, a few feet away in the camp... "Sailor Moon? I think the professor and Woofy are going to do something to your boyfriend." Bubbles told her. "What?!? They'd better not do anything to Darian! Wait a minute... aren't they on our side?" "Well, I thought so, but I found them talking in a cave in the forest over there and they asid that the clone guy, Joruus, wanted them to make you miserable, so they were going to do sometihng to Darian." "What did they say they were going to do to him?" Sailor Moon asked her. "They said... They said... Um... I forgot." "You forgot? How could you forget? Now I'm going to have to figure out what they're up to and stop them!"  
  
Back in the forest, once Matt and Tai had found their way to the cave... "Ooh... Look at the pretty pictures!" Tai said, pointing at some cave paintings. Matt looked at the cave paintings. There's something familiar about those... It's like I've seen them before. But I can't remember where. Matt walked over to the cave paintings and stared at them, trying to figure out where he had seen them before. "Tai, I've seen these somewhere before. I don't know where though." Tai looked at the paintings Matt was staring at and said "Those look kinda like those things on the walls of Mount Tantiss." Matt suddenly realised what they were.   
He looked around until he found the painting he wanted. Then he stepped forward and touched it. A hologram of Joruus C'Baoth appeared behind him. "Matt, theres a hologram of a guy in a dress behind you!" Tai yelled. Matt turned around and saw the jedi master. "It's you! You've found my holo-communicator! Now I will have to destroy you! No, wait... My presence is needed here. I will send Darth Vader after you. No... He is an incompetent fool. I will send the other clone to deal with you..." Joruus' hologram shook with laughter and then disappeared.  
  
In the camp... The large fish-shaped ship landed. "It's about time he got back." Mimi said. Then the door opened, and the person from the future was heard laughing from inside. "I won! I won!" He ran out of the ship and hugged each of the digidestined, the powerpuff girls, and the gundam pilots. Then he hit Sailor Moon and said "Be happy, you stupid bitch. I won! I won the lottery!" Sailor Moon threw Joe at him and he fell to the ground. "My energy... has... been drained... can't survive much longer... NOT! You stupid bitch, why'd you throw Joe at me?" Joe stood up and said "How did you know my name?" The man from the future looked at Joe and said "Joe... I am your father..." Joe said "No you aren't. That's impossible. It can't be! Noooooooo!" And he ran off into the forest screaming. "Jeez, the kid can't take a joke, can he? Hello all, I am Ken. But you can all call me the Digimon Emporer." Wufei approached Ken and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, yes. He's in the back. Go and get him." Then Wufei and the professor went into the ship. A few moments later they returned with a bound and gagged Darian. "Noooooooo!" Screamed Sailor Moon.  
  
At Mount Tantiss... The hologram wavered. "Do you understand?" Joruus asked the clone. "Yes. I will destroy the dujudestined." The clone replied. "Good. You will leave now. I've got to call dominoes... They were supposed to be here over a half an hour ago! We deliver to any galaxy in a half an hour or less or your money back, my ass. Im going ot kill whoever they sent when he gets here..." Then the connection broke. "These dojodestined may prove to be a threat. Lord Vader, what is the location of these deejeedestined?" The second clone asked. (In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not going to tell you the name of the other clone for a while.) "They were seen on Coruscant quite recently. They are probably still there." "Excellent. I will leave at once." And the clone boarded a ship and set a course in the navicomputer for Tatooine. "I have to make a stop on the way, however..."  
  
Back on whatever planet pokemon takes place on... Misty was doing her best to ignore Brock and James, who were still kissing. But she couldn't ignore them any longer. "Why are you doing that? You shouldn't be kissing each other. You should be kissing me!" Brock whispered something in James' ear, and then the two got up and left the room. Misty wondered what they were doing. She didn't have to wait long to find out. "Piiiiiiikaaaaaachuuuuuuuu!" The fuzzy little rat screamed. Misty ran out of her room and saw that Brock and James had put Pikachu in a large fish bowl and filled it with water. (I know Pikachu blew up in the last chapter, but I just had to kill it again.) Pikachu short circuited and blew up (again). "Nooooooo! You can't kill Pikachu!" Misty yelled. "Why not?" James asked. "Because you already killed him in the last chapter!" "Oh... Well, he was brought back to life. He's an evil demon that keeps resurrecting itself." "Oh, okay then." While Misty and James were talking about Pikachu, Brock snuck up behind Misty. He had gloves on, and was holding a wire that was still attatched to Misty's antique electric chair. He threw the cord around her neck and began to strangle her while simultaniously electrocuting her.  
  
On Tatooine... Gabba the Butt, Pizza the Hutts brother and Jabba the Hutts cousin, was slithering around in his palace. There was an unauthorized creature in his palace, and he was going to get rid of it. He found a large hole in the front door. Whatever was in here was both large and powerful. Luckily for Gabba, he had a secret weapon to use against such foes. He followed the beast easily, as it had left many dead bodies in its wake. Well, whatever it was, it didn't know Gabbas palace very well. It was headed right for a dead end. Gabba silently laughed to himself. This will be easy. I never have a challenging opponent. Soon, he caught up with the creature. It was a large rancor, and it was trying to break through the wall. Gabba yelled something at it in huttese, which I will translate for you. "Oh shit, it's a rancor!" I cannot use my secret weapon on a rancor. It would have no effect, since my secret weapon is my deadly farts, and the rancor smells so bad it wouldn't notice. Gabba had to rely on his split second reflexes, sharp intellect, speed, and his great strength (Yeah, right). In other words, Gabba pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. A copious amount of sheep fell onto the rancor from a trap door in the ceiling, crushing the rancor. Now all the hutt had to do was defeat the sheep, for they were no ordinary sheep. They were blood-thirsty, savage, evil sheep that loved to feast on hutts...  
  
Gabba once again had to rely on his split-second reflexes, sharp intellect, speed, and great strength. Or, in other words, he ran like hell. He once again yelled something in huttese. He said "Habba no wagee!" And for those of you who can't speak such a simple language as huttese, that means "Gabba no wait!" Of course, that's a rough translation. What he said is basically the hutt equivalent of "Get the hell out of my way, you stupid bastards!" And so the gamorreans got out of his way. Then they moved in to attack the sheep. They managed to kill a good deal of the sheep, but many of the sheep continued the chase. Gabba went as fast as he could, but the sheep were gaining on him. Slowly, but they were still gaining. Then something happened that was extremely lucky for Gabba. The clones ship landed right on top of the sheep and burned them to a crisp. The clone got out of his ship and began to discuss something with the hutt...  
  
Back on the planet that pokemon takes place on... With Misty out of the way, Brock and James resumed their kssing. (A lot of kissing... Perhaps I should try something else... ::Grins evilly::) Then, without warning, a Sario Rip opened up next to them. A small monkey stepped out of the portal. "Hey, what are you doing here monkey? And why are you wearing a cape and that big brain on your head?" Mojo looked at Brock. "You foolish fool! It is I, Mooooooojooooooo Jojo! I shall destroy you both! Of course, I'll torture you first. Otherwise it's no fun." James kicked Mojo out of the way and ran to get his shotgun. He ran into Mistys room and returned a moment later with the shotgun. He aimed it at Mojo and said "What the hell do you want, monkey?" Mojo laughed. "What I want is to destroy the powerpuff girls. And so, since I am the great and powerful Mooooooojooooooo Jojo, I shall destroy the powerpuff girls. But first I must dstroy you so that I can escape form this accursed place." Brock stared at the monkey in confusion. "You don't have to kill us to escape from here. Just go out the front door over there." Mojo looked at the door. "Oh. Thank you, Now, I shall be going. But if you try to stop me from destroying the powerpuff girls and ruling the universe, I will have to kill you. Ta!" And Mojo ran out the door. Brock and James resumed their kissing once again.  
  
Back in Townsville... "Where are the powerpuff girls? Where are the gundam pilots? Where are all the good guys? They haven't been around here for days. I wonder where they could be?" Milliardo pondered. "My mobile suit, which is a new model that nobody has ever seen before and therefore cannot be harmed by any of the powerpuff girls and nobody can say otherwise, isn't able to find them anywhere. It's as if they simply went to a completely different universe." 'He' looked towards Milliardo. "Maybe they have. I've heard rumors of strange lights appearing everywhere. They always appear next to someone, and when they're gone, whoever they appeared next to is gone with them. Perhaps that happened to the powerpuff girls and the gundam pilots, and the are either dead or in a different universe. Or maybe someone killed them. Mojo said he had a new plan to destroy them, so maybe he tried it and it worked." "I don't think so..." Milliardo said, and then a Sario Rip appeared next to him. When the rip disappeared, Milliardo and the other villains were gone with it.  
  
On the Chimaera... Two Sario Rips appeared simultaniously. One took in the six people that came from the holocomputer, and the other deposited a large bunch of strange-looking people. There was a cross-dressing devil guy, some guy who looked like a normal human, a bunch of green guys, a little girl in a yellow and black costume, a strange looking female with snakes on her head, some large ameoba-like creatures, and a strange creature with pink fur and antennae. "So, the rumor about the strange white lights was true..." The red, crossdressing devil guy said. Then another portal opened up and a black and green monkey with a large brain wearing a cape fell out. "Why does this keep happening to me? I, Mooooooojooooooo Jojo, shall find out who keeps doing this to me and destroy him." Thrawn looked at the odd looking bunch. "Let me guess, you are all villains. And you came here through some sort of white portal." The villains all looked at him. "Yes, we did. Who are you?" Princess asked. "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn. And who are all of you?" "I'm Milliardo." "I'm Princess Morebucks." "I'm Fuzzy Lumpkins." "I am Moooooojoooooo Jojo!" And then the rest of the villains said their names. "Well, I think that as villains, you must have generally the same goals as me. You want to rule the universe, don't you?" All of the villains nodded their heads, "Let's start by getting rid of the 'good guys.'" The villains all agreed with Thrawn.  
  
Back on Coruscant... Ken, the evil digimon emporer from the future, was getting ready to fight. He yelled something into his ship, and a herculeskabuterimon walked out with some sort of black ring on his arm. The herculeskabuterimon used its mega electro shocker attack, and then it and Ken were sucked into a Sario Rip. "No! Just when I'm about to fight the digidestined, a giant portal appears... It figures." Ken said before disappearing into the white light of the portal. But this time the portal didn't close. Instead, for some reason, the portal seemed to explode. Pieces of the portal showered down on the digidestined, the powerpuff girls, the gundam pilots, Sailor Moon, and Darian. Then everything went black...  
  
Something malfunctioned, causing the portal to explode. When the portal exploded, it created a strange, new universe, made up of parts of existing universes and entirely new parts. The new universe that was created was pieced together. So a planet on a line between two universes would have a visable line on it, one side being from one unierse, and the other being from the other universe. In the very center of the new universe was a planet made up of parts of planets from other universes and some parts that were entirely new. It was on this planet that several portals appeared all at once... One portal opened up in a forest much like the forests of Endor. Out of this portal came the digidestined, the powerpuff girls, the gundam pilots, Sailor Moon, and Darian. The professor and Wufei grabbed Darian, still bound and gagged, and ran off into the forest. Sailor Moon followed them and forced everyone else to follow her. They ran through the forest, trying to stick together, and just barely succeeding. Soon, the digidestined and the gundam pilots got seperated from the rest of the group. The powerpuff girls managed to keep up with Sailor Moon, though.  
  
Back on the planet where pokemon takes place... James and Brock were watching televkes place... ]'@  
  
On the planet Earth (I think)... Tenchi was hidden behind a bush. Why do they keep doing this? Why wont they leave me alone? Ryogo and Ayeka were still looking for him. Why dont they give up? They've been looking for me for hours! "Tenchi, where are you?" "Tenchi, we know you're out here somewhere!" "Come out, come out, whereever you are..." "Why did he run off like that?" "It was all your fault, Ayeka! If you hadn't tried to get him to kiss you, he wouldn't have run away!" "No, it was your fault. He probably looked at you. And if that wasn't what scared him away, it was probably you hugging him that scared him away. I wouldn't blame him!" Stupid girls... Why do they have to keep doing this to me? Haven't they figured out that I, like almost all of the other guys in this story, am gay? "Teeeeeeeenchiiiiiiiii! Stop hiding! Come out! I promise, I wont let Ayeka anywhere near you." "Hey, you're the one who scared him away, Ryoko!" Ryo-Ohgi walked over to Tenchi. "Meoooooooow?" It said. "Shhhhhh! Not so loud! They'll hear you!" "Hey, Ayeka, I heard something coming from over there behind that bush. You think Tenchis hiding back there?" "Maybe. Let's go see!" Then, just as Tenchi was getting ready to run, a Sario Rip appeared next to him. Another appeared in front of Ayeka and Ryogo. Tenchi was transported to a part of the world in the new universe that looked a lot like Tatooine. Ryogo and Ayeka were transported to a part of that same world that looked just like the world where pokemon takes place.  
  
On Tatooine, in Gabbas palace... "You're back again. Are the Sario Rips not working properly?" "I'm running low on power for them. They're beginning to become weaker and weaker. If I don't get more energy to run them properly, who knows what could happen?" "Well, that's too bad, D..." "Don't say my name! The readers mustn't know who I am yet." "Okay. Well, I could give you what you need... For a price, of course." "Of course... How much do you want?" "How much do you need?" "Well, Gabba, I need enough for about 10 more stable portals." "Okay. Let's see... That will be 1,000,043 wupiupi." "That's an awfully large amount of money for such a small amount." "Oh, come on. You and I both know that that equals about 100 standard credits." "All right, here you go. I'll expect them to be on my ship in one hour." "You'll have them by then."  
  
A few hours later, on whatever planet pokemon takes place on... "I wonder where James is... Where do you think he is, Meowth?" Meowth looked up at Jessie. "I dunno. But i think he's got a girlfriend. He was wearing that cologne stuff again." "How odd... You dont really think he has a girlfriend, do you?" "Well, it's possible." Jessie picked up her binoculars and looked around. "Do you see any Taurus' yet, Meowth?" "Not yet. Are you sure there are any around here?" Jessie looked around some more. "Well, Giovanni said there are. But I'm beginning to have my doubts." Then a Sario Rip appeared in front of Jessie and Meowth, and they were pulled into it. Later, they woke up in the part of the planet at the center of the new universe that resembled Myrkyrs forests...  
  
In the detention cell in the Chimaera in which Ash and Gary had been placed... "Ash, that's a brilliant plan!" Ash smiled. "I know. Now let's see if it works..." Ash took off his hat and felt around in the seam for the item he had placed there not too long ago... "It's still here! I knew their scanners wouldn't be able to detect it. Professor Oak made it, and he said that it wouldn't show up on any scanners, no matter how powerful they are, so I'd always be able to talk to him if I got into trouble. Well, I think this counts as being in trouble." Ash turned on the tiny communicator. "Professor Oak? Professor Oak, are you there?" There was a brief period of silence, and then... "Yes, I'm here, Ash. I told you only to use this if it was an emergency, so I'm assuming this is an emergency." "It is, Professor Oak. Gary and I are trapped in a super star destroyer. You know, like the ones from that Star Wars movie. Darth Vader kidnapped me, and Gary snuck onto the ship to try to save me, but Darth captured us both, and now we're stuck here." Silence. "Um... Ash, can I speak with Gary?" "Sure." Ash handed the communicator to Gary. "Gary, what's wrong with Ash? Has he gone insane? Is he doing drugs?" "No, he's telling the truth. We're stuck here in a super star destroyer. Trace this communicator. You should be able to tell by the result that we're telling the truth." Garys idea was met with more silence. "Well, the signal does seem to be coming from somewhere in space... But if you are telling the truth, what am I supposed to do about it?" Gary thought for a minute. "Ask Ash, hes the smart one here. And he's pretty cute, too..." Gary handed the communicator back to Ash. "Ash? What did Gary say just now? I think I heard him say something, but I'm not sure I heard right..." "Um.. Well... He said that I'm the smart one here." Ash said. "He said something after that though. What did he say?" Ash was silent for a moment. "Um... He said... Um... Well, he said I'm cute. But that doesn't matter right now. Just do something and get us out of here!" Then a Sario Rip appeared and Ash and Gary found themselves in a part of the world in the center of the new universe that looked like the forests of Myrkyr. "Never mind, professor Oak..." Ash said...  
  
Back on the Chimaera... A Sario Rip appeared on the bridge, and Ken and the Herculeskabuterimon fell out of it. "Oh, shit! Get some storm troopers in here!" Several storm troopers marched in and aied their blasters at Ken and the digimon. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Ken looked up at the storm trooper who had spoken and said "I am the Digimon Emporer, and I don't really know what I'm doing here." Captain Pellaeon walked into the bridge and said "It's alright. Let him go. He may be of some use." The storm troopers hesitated, and then one of them said "Hey, let's go play dress-up!" All the other storm troopers agreed, and they ran out of the bridge. "Who are you?" Ken asked the captain. "I am captain Pellaeon. And you will come with me." Ken followed Pellaeon to the battle planning room, where the other villains were listening to Thrawns plan to get rid of the digidestined, the powerpuff girls, the gundam pilots, Sailor Moon, and any other 'good guys' they encountered. But as soon as Ken entered the room with Herculeskabuterimon, a large Sario Rip apeared in the center of the room, but this one was different. It was a dark Sario Rip, completely black instead of white. The villains were pulled into the rip and were transported to the world in the center of the new universe, in a part of it that looked like the forests of Kashyyyk, which, in case you didn't know, is the home planet of the wookies...  
  
Somewhere in the part of the new planet that looked like Myrkyr... Mistys body was lying on the ground. Then a strange energy entered her body, causing her to live again. She stood up and looked around in confusion. "Where am I? The last thing I remember is Brock strangling and electrocuting me simultaniously. Brock killed me... I'm going to have to kill him now." The strange energy in Mistys body transformed her slightly. She grew armor, and long, thin, sharp blades grew out of her fingers. She was ready to have her revenge... She walked through the forest, trying to find out where she was, and where Brock was. But, being really stupid, she wandered out of the Myrkyr part of the world into the Endor part. An ewok jumped out from behind a bush, right into her path. "What are you doing here? What are you, for that matter?" The little ewok had a rock in its hand. "What are you going to do with that rock? Going to use it to kill me or something?" She asked, and began to laugh. Then the ewok ran towards her and hit her with the rock repeatedly until she fell over backwards. Then the ewok yelled something up into the trees, and a huge boulder fell on Misty, killing her once again. The ewoks teeth grew into large, sharp fangs and began to feast on her flesh...  
  
In the Tatooine part of the newly created universe... Tenchi walked forward. There was a forest off in the distance. He was barefoot, so the burning sands caused him a lot of pain, but he still kept walking. He heard a sound, something like a large dragon would make. Then a krayt dragon appeared, slithering over the dunes. Tanchi dove behind a small mound of sand, hoping it wouldn't see him. After a few moments had passed, Tenchi looked out from behind th'@ Tenchi walked forward. There was a forest off in the distance. He was barefoot, so the burning sands caused him a lot of pain, but he still kept walking. He heard a sound, something like a large dragon would make. Then a krayt dragon appeared, slithering over the dunes. Tanchi dove behind a small mound of sand, hoping it wouldn't@j‚9Jòj‚€2Îu. I might be able to help." The gundam pilots and the digidestined agreed to let him join them.  
  
In the Myrkyr part of the world... Jessie and Meowth walked off in the direction the noise had come from. "What do you think it was? It sounded kind of like people, dont you think?" Jessie asked Meowth, who was   
listening, trying to see if he could hear any more noises. "I'm not sure. It might have been people." He said. They continued walking. They eventually wandered off into the Kashyyyk part of the world. "What is going on? We were on board the chimaera, and then all of a sudden everything went black, and we were here. It doesn't make any sense." A strange, echoing voice said. "It must have been D..." "Don't say his name, captain Pellaeon. The readers can't know who he is yet." "Yes, admiral. Anyways, I'm certain the other clone must be doing this. He's the only one who isn't here." Jessie and Meowth ran towards the voices. "More villains. A girl and a cat. Well, they may be useful." Thrawn said. Jesse and Meowth introduced themselves, and the other villains introduced themselves, and then they began looking for a way back home...  
  
Back in the Myrkyr part of the world... Brock and James made their way through the foliage. "I wonder where we are. This place looks strange, and I've never seen plants like these before..." Brock said. They came to a small clearing, and found a blue dog, a bar of soap with a face, a shovel, a bucket, and a guy wearing a striped green shirt. "Blue's clues, Blue's clues!" The man said. "Hi, I'm Steve! And this is Shovel, Pail, Slippery, and that's my dog Blue." James and Brock stepped in front of the camera that Steve was looking at, and began to kiss. Again. For like the millionth time this chapter. Anyways, when they did that, Steve, the talking soap, the bucket, the shovel, and the blue dog got scared and ran away, never to be seen again. (Okay, so that's a lie. They're going to... Well, I'd better not reveal anything about the next chapter...) James and Brock continued on until they found themselves in another clearing in the Endor part of the world. They walked outinto the middle of the clearing, and three flying girls ran into them. "Who are you?" "We were just going to ask you that." Sailor Moon ran into the clearing, and everyone introduced themselves. Then they chased after the professor and Wufei...  
  
Basically, after that Ash and Gary joined up with the gundam pilots, the digidestined, and Tenchi, and Ryogo and Ayeka joined up with James, Brock, Sailor Moon, and the powerpuff girls. Wait a minute... Someones missing... Oh yeah. Ryo-Ohgi joined up with Tenchi and the other people in that specific group.   
  
The Sailor Moon group caught up with Wufei and the professor... "Ha! You're too late, Sailor Moon! Then again, we didn't actually do anything. But we did find out what we needed to know!" Sailor Moon threw Blossom at Wufei, and then threw James at the professor. James and Blossom stood up and walked over to their previous positions, and Sailor Moon ran over to Darian. She untied him, and took the gag out of his mouth and asked him "Are you all right Darian? Did they hurt you? What happened?" Darian replied "They didn't do anything to me, Serena." And then he ran off into the woods. Sailor Moon was about to chase after him when Wufei said "Don't bother, Sailor Moon. He doesn't love you anymore, so why should you chase after him? Well, actually, he never did love you. He just pretended to, so that everyone would think he was straight." Sailor Moon stared at him in shock. "You mean Darian's gay?" Wufei laughed. "Yeah, like that's a big surprise. Almost all of the guys in this fanfiction so far have been gay. So it's fairly obvious that Darian is, too."  
  
Darian ran into the forest and found the other group of 'good guys'... "Oh, hi, who are you guys?" More introductions were made, and Darian found out what was going on. "Wow. So you've got to defeat all of those villains. Do you think I could help out?" Darian looked into the group and saw Tenchi. (Hey, guess what happens next? It's fairly obvious. Darian looks at Tenchi, Tenchi looks at Darian, it's love at first sight, yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah. Anyways, back to the story.) Tenchi looked back at Darian. They immdiately fell in love. (See, I told you so!) "Sure, we could use some help, I guess." Tenchi said. Especially if it's you... Then Sailor Moon, James, Brock, and the powerpuff girls caught up with Darian. "Oh, there you people are." Darian ignored Sailor Moon and walked over to Tenchi. "Hey, Sailor Moon, where are the professor and Wufei?" Izzy asked. "Well, I killed the professor, but Wufei escaped and ran away. Come on, let's try to find out where we are and how we get back so we can defeat those evil villains!" The group began walking towards the general direction of the villains, where Wufei was warning them about the 'good guys' being close by...  
  
In the Kashyyyk part of the world... "So, Sailor Moon, the digidestined, Darian, Ash, Gary, Brock, James, the gundam pilots, the powerpuff girls, Tenchi, Ryo-Ohgi, Ryogo, and Ayeka are all coming this way... The final battle is at hand. I can feel it." Thrawn said. Silence followed his statement. "I said, the final battle is at hand. I can feel it." More silence. "Helloooooo, that's your cue, D... Uh.. Other clone." A large portal appeared in front of the villains, and the other clone stepped out. "I am here. So, the battle is soon, you say? Yes, the 'good guys' are nearby... They will soon be here, and the battle will begin." Then the ewok that killed Misty jumped out of some nearby bushes and attacked Mojo Jojo. "Get off of me, you stupid little bear!" Mojo screamed. Another portal opened, and Darth Vader jumped out of it. He turned on his lightsaber and severed the ewoks head from its body. "Now we just have to wait for our little friends to get here..." The clone said. "Yes, um... Is it okay to say his name now, admiral?" Pellaeon asked. "Yes, go ahead and say his name." "Okay. Yes........... Doctor Evil!" (Dun dun dun!)  
  
Back in the Endor part of the world... The 'good guys' continued walking towards the villains. "We should be there in just a few minutes, according to my gundam's radar." Quatre said. "They should be over there just past those trees." He said, pointing to a large group of trees. Quatre led the others to the spot where his radar said they'd find the villains. They arrived at the cluster of trees. They prepared themselves for the final battle between them and the villains, and stepped around the trees into the clearing...  
  
Guess what? I'm going to make you wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next! Ahahahahaha! In the next chapter, our heroes will be joined by some new 'good guys' while fighting the villains. But after the battle is won, is it truely over? Find out next time, on... When Cartoons Collide! 


	5. Sanity - 2,000 Miles

We can't tell you who we are. Or where we live. It's too risky, and we've got to be careful. Really... What the hell is that? "Pikachu!" Um... Yes, well, we'll just get the story going here. In yet another distant galaxy with yet another strange bunch of people... Jake! Look out behind you! Jake dodged the dracon beam. That was too close. Their aim is getting better. That one would have blown a hole in my head if Rachel hadn't warned me about it. Jake, in tiger morph, had already killed four Hork-Bajir and a few Taxxons. But he was growing weak and had several bloody gashes where a Hork-Bajir had gotten in a hit with its blades. Marco, you've got an opposable thumb, grab a dracon beam! You think i haven't thought of that already? I'm trying to! It's like the dracon beam just vanishes after the owner dies or something. I wonder if we're going to make it out of this fight alive. Maybe this time there are too many of them. Maybe the animorphs have made their last mistake... "Where'd that monkey go? He just disappeared!" They must be talking about Marco. "Over there! There he is! And hes got a dracon beam! Look out!" "That andalite is insane!" "What's he doing?!?" Yup, that's Marco. And by the looks of it, he's just saved our butts. I blew off a bit of the ceiling and it's stopping the rest of the controllers form getting in. At least we'll have more time. Good job, Marco! Now let's bust out of here. Try not to hurt anyone unless you really have to! The animorphs made their way to the yeerk pool's exit. They went through the door and found themselves back in the librarys back room. The two hour time limit's almost up! Demorph! They demorphed in a hurry and left the library calmly as if they hadn't just infiltrated the yeerk pool again, fought and killed many Hork-Bajir and Taxxons again, and just barely made it out in time. Again.  
  
A few hours later, in Cassies barn... "Well, we did a good job. We found another entrance to the yeerk pool, went inside, did a good amount of damage, and got out alive and uninfested." Jake said wearily. "Yeah, now the yeerks are even more determined to find and kill us. And as a bonus, there will be more controllers guarding the yeerk pool next time we try that. And Xena, warrior princess, hit me." "Well, gee, Marco, maybe next time you shouldn't jump between me and a Hork-Bajir." Then another Sario Rip opened up and the animorphs were sucked into it and sent to the exact location of the other heros, who, if you recall, were just about to walk around the trees and confront the villains on the new planet...  
  
Hey, guess what? This beginning actually has something to do with the rest of the story! Yay! Anyways, I wanted to warn you before I continue... There will be many gruesome deaths in the next, say, paragraph or so. Basically I'm gonna kill off a bunch of characters. It's kinda hard to include all these characters in every bit of the story. So, I'll kill some of the unnecessary villains and some of the unnecessary 'good guys' and then I'll continue with the story as usual.  
  
"Wait! There might be a trap on the other side of the trees!" Tenchi said. "Ryogo, I think you and Ayeka should go see if there's a trap over there." He said, pointing at a place he knew a trap had been placed. "And Darian and I will go over there by those trees. If we aren't back in.... An hour, come looking for us. But if we haven't been missing for at least an hour, don't look for us or I'll kill you. Okay?" The other 'good guys' agreed. Just then, a Sario Rip appeared in the air. Four kids, a hawk, and an alien fell out and landed right on top of Sailor Moon, Ryo-Ohgi, Mimi, Sora, that other digidestined girl that I cant remember the name of, Blossom, and Buttercup. (Bubbles is still alive, though.) Ryogo and Ayeka walked over to the trap Tenchi had pointed to, and they fell into a pit full of sharp spikes and demon bunnys. Ryogo fell and was impaled by a spike. It went right through her heart, causing an explosion of blood, which flew in every direction. Her body spasmed once, twice, and stopped moving. Ayeka was less fortunate. She fell into the pit and was scraped by two spikes, but she wasn't killed by them. The blood gushing from her wounds attracted the demon bunnys, who began to feast on her flesh. Her cries for help and screams of pain echoed forth from the pit as the bunnys ripped through her skin with their razor sharp teeth. Soon, all that was left of Ayeka and Ryogo was two skeletons dripping with blood and occasional tiny bits of flesh dangling from a bone or two.  
  
Over on the other side of the trees... "Did you hear a scream?" 'He' asked. "No, I don't believe I did." Thrawn answered. Then another Sario Rip opened up, and Genki, Golem, Suezo, Hare, Mochi, and Tiger fell out and landed on 'Him,' Princess, Sedusa, the green guys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the ameoba boys, Jessie, and Meowth. The guys from Monster Rancher ran like hell around the trees and found the 'good guys,' who explained the current situation to them.  
  
Now I don't have to remember all the people... I can work with whos left. Speaking of which, who IS left? Let's see... The gundam pilots, Tenchi, Darian, Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, Ash, Gary, Brock, James, Genki, Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, Ax, the little monster thingies from monster rancher, Bubbles, Dr. Evil, Thrawn, Pellaeon, Mojo Jojo, and Ken... Damn, that's a lot. But, it's better than what I had to work with before... Now, on with the story!  
  
Hahahahaha.... I haven't been working on this story for several days now. And now, once again, I have been inspired. In other words, look out, people, there's more insanity coming up. And we don't serve it with that green stuff on the edge of the plate...  
  
"So, what you're saying is that there are a bunch of old traps around here? And you have a map of where they are, so we can use them to our advantadge? What if they don't work?" Milliardo asked. "Well, we just wont rely on them completely." Dr. Evil said, putting his pinky up against his mouth. "And then we will demand that they give us... One hundred billion.... Wait a minute, why are we fighting them, exactly? I mean, they can't get us a hundred billion dollars. So what exactly are we doing? After we kill them, there wont really be any point in being "bad guys" anymore, and we dont want anything from them." Milliardo approached Dr. Evil. "Well, I have a reason for fighting them... Not just to win, and not for money..." Dr. Evil looked at Milliardo. "Riiiiiiight... And if you dont want money and you dont want to kill them just what do you want?" "That's not really any of your business. Colonel Schwatzernakky Heffelknuckerchsun! Ready my mobile suit..." Colonel Schwatzernakky looked around. "Um, sir, your mobile suit doesnt appear to be here." Damn... It must not have been sucked into that black light that brought us here. "Oh, well. If my mobile suit wasn't brought here, I doubt that the gundams were. Which means that all we have is men... No machines. No mobile suits, no lasers, no guns, no nothing. We'll have to rely on our instincts and raw fighting skills." Dr. Evil did that thing he does with his pinky again and said "And, of course, we'll have Mini Me." Milliardo threw a rock at Dr. Evil. "And he's a human being. As I said, we have nothing but ourselves. No machines or lasers or guns. I didn't say no clones." Grand Admiral Thrawn walked over to Milliardo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we do have guns and lasers and even mobile suits. If this world is as I suspect it is, it is made up of parts of many real worlds. Therefore, Mount Tantiss may be nearby. If it is here, and it is nearby, we will beat them easily since we'll have guns and mobile suits and they wont. We will finally be able to beat them!"  
  
Where have Tenchi and Darian gone? Gee... Like it's hard to figure that one out... Anyways, Bubbles ignored Tenchis warning and tried to find them... "Where could they have gone? I know they went into the forest heading this way." Bubbles walked through the forest slowly, trying to find the path they had traveled. "Hey, look! A broken twig! There's a few of them over here! They must have gone this way..." Bubbles followed their trail. She traveled uneventfully through the forest for about 20 minutes, and then heard something in the bushes. "Tenchi? Darian? Is that you guys?" She walked over to the spot the sound seemed to be coming from, and listened carefully. "I guess nobodys there." She continued on her way, following the trail of Tenchi and Darian. Or was it really their path? Maybe it was the path of a sinister, evil, bloodthirsty creature... But, luckily for Bubbles, it isn't. It's Tenchi and Darians trail. She continued walking, quietly pursued by the sinister, evil bloodthirsty creature whos trail she was not following...  
  
Back at the 'good guys' little camp... "TK! What are you doing??" Cassie yelled. (The animorphs are here too, remember?) Matt laughed. "What does it look like he's doing, Cassie?" "It looks like he's kissing Genki. Either that or he thought Genki couldn't breathe and decided to give him mouth to mouth." TK pulled his mouth away from Genkis, blushing slightly. Luckily for him, pretty much all the guys in this fanfic are gay, including Genki. Genki had a look of surprise on his face. He just stood there for a moment, not moving, and then he fainted. Rachel looked at Genki, and then at TK. "What happened? What'd TK do to Genki? What did I miss? Is TK an enemy spy? Did he kill Genki?" Rachel began to morph into a grizzly bear. "No, Rachel, it's okay. I think. TK didn't hurt Genki, he just... kissed him." Rachel demorphed and looked at Cassie confusedly. "What? He kissed him? Why'd he do that?" Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he went crazy or something." Matt fell to the ground laughing. "What's so funny?" Cassie said, looking at Matt as if he were insane. "I think..." He kept laughing. "Well, I'm not so sure TK's straight anymore. It appears as if we're all gay now." Cassie looked extremely confused. "What's so funny about that?" Matt kept laughing. "Nothing's funny about it, I'm just laughing because of Tai." Cassie looked behind her, and Tai stopped just before she saw what he was doing. "What were you doing, Tai?" Rachel asked. "N-nothing..." He said, stuttering nervously. "I think you were doing something."  
  
Back in the forest where Bubbles was following Tenchi and Darians trail... Bubbles quickened her pace. She was sure something was after her. Some large, horrible beast was out there, following her, waiting to pounce on her... She broke into a run. She heard the thing behind her begin to run. Whatever it was, it walked on two legs. It wasn't human though. She was sure of that... She ran and ran until she reached a clearing. She heard the creature behind her. It was running fast now. She could hear something pounding. It wasn't her heart, however. It must be that things heart... Bubbles tripped and fell on the cold, tightly packed dirt. The thing behind her didn't stop. It kept coming... And coming... And then, it jumped out of the bushes and attacked her...  
  
I bet you can't guess what's chasing Bubbles. Then again, if you can't, you're pretty stupid. I just told you what's chasing her, I told you in the paragraph right above this. If you can't figure it out, or even if you did, read on...  
  
Back on the 'good guys' side of the trees... Genki became concious and stood up. "Wow... That guy kisses pretty good..." Rachel scratched her head and wondered just what was going on. Maybe it's all a joke or something. I mean, this is insane. There's a bunch of villains on the other side of those trees, two guys just wandered off into the forest holding hands, and over here theres a bunch of guys kissing each other... (Hmmm... Let's see here. We've got three guys here that haven't shown any signs of being gay. Let's see if Marco, Jake and Tobias are like all the other guys in this fanfic, or if they're the only ones who aren't gay...) Jake nervously watched everything that happened. Wow... That kid just kissed that other kid. And those two guys went into the woods. Holding hands. What's going on? Jake walked over to Tai casually and put a hand on his shoulder. Then Jake began to 'acquire' Tai's DNA. He took his hand off of Tai's shoulder and walked into the woods, just a few feet from camp, and morphed into Tai. Then he walked over to the edge of the camp, where nobody could see him, but he could see them. He waited until noone was watching and grabbed Matt. He pulled Matt into the forest with him. "Tai! I thought you were out there in the clearing though..." Jake looked at Matt. Hopefully this will work. If I'm correct about these two, I'm correct about the others too. Well, I guess I'll find out what's going on now... "Matt, how do you feel about me?" Matt looked at Jake with a surprised look on his face. "What do you mean, Tai? You know how I feel about you. I love you." Jake then demorphed. Matt looked startled and confused. "What did you do? Did you digivolve?" Jake laughed. "I morphed into Tai to find out what's going on around here. The real Tai is still in the clearing." They both walked back into the clearing, and heard a scream coming from far away. It was Bubbles...  
  
On the villains side of the trees... "Okay, you know what, they're over there on the other side of the trees, so if we just launch a bomb over there they'll all die and we win. Game over. That's it." "But Dr. Evil, we don't have any bombs. We need to get to Mount Tantiss to get bombs." Dr. Evil looked at Thrawn. "Where can we find this Mount Tantiss place?" Thrawn pointed to the left of the trees seperating them from the 'good guys.' "If my theory is correct, we'll have to go that way, through that planet where the things called pokemon live, and then we'll be at Mount Tantiss." Dr. Evil thought for a moment. "All right, people, let's go. We're going to Mount Tantiss to get bombs and guns and stuff." The villains followed Thrawn towards where he had pointed...  
  
Back in the clearing Bubbles had stumbled into... The creature jumped out from behind the bush. Bubbles screamed and closed her eyes. She heard nothing but silence... Then she opened her eyes and looked up. There it was. Not moving, just sitting there, very still and quiet... Then it began to bang on its drum. It was a large pink rabbit with dark sunglasses on. On it's drum was written one word. One single word that, when spoken, would send fear to the hearts of even the bravest of all people. The word was... "Energizer..." The rabbit banged on it's drum soft at first, then harder... The sound waves emanating from the drum caused Bubbles' ear drums to shatter, and blood began to seep out of her ears. "No! Stop! Please don't hurt me!" She screamed, but the immense rabbit payed no attention to her. It just kept going, and going, and going...  
  
Back on the 'good guys' side of the trees... "Bubbles is in trouble! We've got to help her!" Rachel said. "Wait a minute, let me get my camera." (You know what happens next, dont you?) A Sario Rip appeared over the small clearing, and Diane Sawyer fell out. "All right, let's go Rachel. You, me, Tai and Jake will go in there and rescue Bubbles." They then continued the seemingly never-ending search for Bubbles...  
  
7 feet away on the 'good guys' side of the trees... "I wonder what's taking them so long. I'm starting to get worried about Tai." Matt said.  
  
Meanwhile Rachel was running through the woods with her camera... "I'm sure that I'm doomed now. There's nothing I can do to stop this. Soon we'll all be killed, one by one, until the Wlair Bitch is satisfied." (By the way, the W is silent, so it should be pronounced Lair Bitch) Rachel sat down and began to cry. Then, in the darkness, she heard a voice. "I'm Diane Sawyer." Rachel stood up and said "I'm Rachel." Then she heard another voice. "I'm Tai." Then another voice "I'm Jake." Then another voice. "What the hell are we doing? Let's look for Bubbles, you stupid asses!" So, Rachel walked over to Diane, Jake, and Tai, and they began to search for Bubbles once again. They eventually stumbled upon the clearing. Or at least most of them did. Diane was far behind them. "Tai, wait up for me you pompous bastard, or I will rip your fucking head off." She said in a monotonous voice. "Help me, I fell over. Ah, a strange creature is behind that bush. Oh no, it is going to eat me. Oh, help. Ow. Eek. Tai, you stupid bastard, help me." Tai looked in her general direction and then continued into the clearing. "Oh, no!" Jake said. "Bubbles is being attacked by the energizer bunny!" Jake morphed into a Duracell battery and walked towards the energizer bunny. The rabbit looked at him and stopped banging its drum. It then turned around and ran off into the forest. But they were too late... Bubbles was dead!  
  
Tai turned around and ran back to camp to tell the others what had happened to Bubbles. Meanwhile, the villains continued walking towards Mount Tantiss... "Look over there! It appears to be a bowl filled with snips, snails, and puppy dog tails, and right above it is a glass thingy filled with chemical X." Grand Admiral Thrawn said. Mojo Jojo ran towards him. "Where is it? Let me see! I want to see!" And Mojo ran into Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Grand Admiral fell forward and crashed into the glass thingy, allowing chemical X to leak into the bowl below. Then a large monkey fell out of one of the trees and landed in the bowl. The ingredients combined and thus, the powderpuff butts were born! The three little monkey girls with super powers were quite evil. There was Flutterpup, a flying monkey that looked somewhat like a dog, Stubbles, a monkey with several beards, and Bossom, a monkey that uses its very large breasts to crush its enemies. The monkeys joined the group of villains and they continued walking, drawing ever closer to Mt. Tantiss...  
  
Rachel and Jake continued into the forest, looking for Tenchi and Darian... "Jake, look over there... It looks like a piece of paper. Something's written on it." Jake followed Rachel's gaze and saw the paper. He walked over to the tree branch that had pierced the paper and pulled it off. "Hmmm...." Jake read the paper. "It's a flier. Apparently it's for a bio-excorcist. I wonder what that is... Down here towards the bottom it says to say 'Betelgeuse' three times. I wonder how that's pronounced." Rachel looked at the paper. "It could be pronounced 'Beetlejuice.' Beetlejuice...." Jake, who had been thinking, looked at Rachel. "Did you say something?" He asked. "Beetlejuice." Rachel said. "I said Beetlejuice." Then something caught Rachel's eye. "Look over there. It's a grave. The tombstone says 'Here lies Betelgeuse.' Wait a minute... Beetlejuice! Tit's for a bio-excorcist. I wonder what that is... Down here towards the bottom it says to say 'Betelgeuse' three times. I wonder how that's pronounced." Rachel looked at the paper. "It could be pronounced 'Beetlejuice.' Beetlejuice...." Jake, who had been thinking, looked at Rachel. "Did you say something?" He asked. "No, I didn't. Now shut up, grab a shovel, and dig up that grave over there. You know, the strange looking one that we didn't notice before because it wasn't there and just magically appeared right in front of us." Jake stared at her as if she were insane and began to dig...  
  
Back at the 'good guys' little camp... "GET IT AWAY FROM ME! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Matt screamed as he ran from the creature that was hiding behind a bush at the edge of the forest. Ash walked over to the bush and peered into it, trying to see what had scared Matt. A small, fuzzy creature came out of the bush and said "It would be lovely if...." Ash stared at the creature in horror. The thing continued. "I could have...." Ash was frozen with fear at the mere sight of the thing. It began the last of it's sentence. "A...." Ash regained his composition and tried to control his fear. "CUP OF TEA!!!" The ewok yelled. Ash screamed and ran after Matt. The ewok approached the others and tossed a small purple dog at them. "Wher's Murial?" Courage asked. "Courage. I...." The dog stared in horror. "Am going to..." Courage, the cowardly dog, trembled with fear. "EAT A CLOWN!!! And then maybe I'll eat you." The ewok screamed at Courage. Courage screamed and ran after Ash. The others, not wanting to be terrorized by the horrible little beast, ran after Courage, followed closely by an old woman wearing glasses. "Oh, Courage! Wait for me! I don't want to be terrorized by the horrible beast!" She called after the dog. Tai got everyone to stop running once they reached a clearing far from the spot where the ewok had terrorized them, being the horrible beast that it was. "Oh, hello. My name is Murial. My dog Courage and I were being chased by that horrible creature. Can we travel with you? Safety in numbers, you know." Then a small, green creature with long pointy ears walked into the clearing. "Stumbled upon my home, you have. What is it that you seek?" He asked. Gary stepped forward. "You must be the great Jedi master, Yoda!" The small creature laughed. "No, Yoda I am not. I am the great mascot for the beverage Cocaine Cola, Soda. Yes, Yoda I am not, Soda I am. Now. What do you seek? Do not seek the lord Fader, for he shall turn you into a large pig-shaped lollipop if you confront him. Either that or he'll cut off your hand and say 'I am your father.' You know, it depends on what kind of mood he's in."  
  
Rachel and Jake finished digging up the grave, and then the coffin beneath it began to shake... Rachel and Jake climbed out of the grave and began to run. The coffin lid flew off and a man flew out of it and landed in front of them. "Hey, you don't look like Beetlejuice." Jake said. "That's 'cause I'm not." Jake stared at him. "Who are you then? Are you a ghost?" "I'm the ghost from the coast, babe." "What's your name?" Rachel asked. "I can't tell you. Let's skip a bit of pointlessness and get the point. Turn around!" Rachel and Jake turned around and saw something very small. "I can't see that, it's too small." Rachel said. "Me neither." "Well, if it's too small, then it must be........ Well? Come on, think. Small, tiny, microscopic..." "Little!" Jake said. "Now give it a bit of an accent." "Leetle?" Rachel suggested. "That's it! Now, second word." And then a moose appeared in front of them. "Leetlemoose?" Jake questioned. "Yes! That's once!" "Leetlemoose!" Jake said again. "Say it again!" "Leetlemoose!" And then.... "Time to turn on the moose and see what shakes loose." Leetlemoose said, and promptly disappeared.  
  
The villains finally arrived at Mt. Tantiss, opened up the front door, and walked inside... "Hello and greetings, Grand Admiral Thrawn, sir." a large, scary looking creature called Martha Stewart called out of the dark darkness of the base.The villains got really scared and freaked out and ran deep into the base, which had become one giant kitchen! They ran deeper into the mountain-turned-kitchen, and discovered that the evil Martha had turned it into a maze. "You cannot escape from my maze of absolute terror and horror and many other evil things!" Martha cackled. Thrawn spotted a sign that said "Welcome to Martha Stewarts Maze of Absolute Terror and Horror and Many Other Evil Things." "Oh, no!" Thrawn said in a tone of terror. "We are in... Martha Stewarts Maze of Absolute Terror and Horror and Many Other Evil Things!" Mojo Jojos face contorted into a look of horror. "No, not the Maze of Absolute Terror and Horror and Many Other Evil Things!" "Yes, Mojo, I'm afraid it is indeed.... The Maze of Absolute Terror and Horror and Many Other Evil Things!" The group of evil villains screamed in terrified unison. "The Maze of Absolute Terror and Horror and Many Other Evil Things!" Martha Stewart entered the room and said "Yes, The Maze of Absolute Terror and Horror and Many Other Evil Things... Including several species of really fuzzy blood-thirsty monkeys."  
  
Back in the forest in which Jake and Rachel had found Leetlemoose... "Is it just me, or is the author of this so-called fanfiction absolutely insane? I mean, really, Leetlemoose? How stupid is that? And Martha Stewarts Maze of Absolute Terror and Horror and Many Other Evil Things? That's just plain weird. And have you read further ahead in the script? Next we have to... Oh... You're back to us already, huh? Uh... Well, I guess it's time to continue the story, eh?" Jake and Rachel continued into the forest, searching for Darian and Tenchi. They went further into the forest... Further... Further... And then a large creature resembling a wookie fell out of a tree and landed directly in front of them. The creature growled something at them, and Jake, who spoke fluent Wookiese, translated it. "He said his name is Blueparka (Chewbacca, blueparka, its a joke, so laugh.) "And he says he saw Darian and Tenchi. Let's follow him." So Blueparka led Jake and Rachel into a dark, scary looking part of the forest. Then Blueparka ran like hell. Jake and Rachel walked into a clearing, and heard Tenchi moaning again. "They must be playing chess, and Tenchi must be losing." (Are they really playing chess? Or is something more sinister going on? Have Tenchi and Darian been captured by the kids from South Park? Ah, crap, I just gave away part of the story... Well, keep reading.)  
  
Courage and Soda had just met up with the other 'good guys' and were planning an attack on Mt. Tantiss... "Well, I say we throw Soda at Mt. Tantiss." "What good would that do?" Asked Murial. "Hell if I know, but it'd be kinda cool." Ash replied. Then something horrible happened. What was it that happened? It's something really bad. Something absolutely terrible. Okay, go back to Mt. Tantiss while I think of something really bad to do to the 'good guys.'  
  
Back at Mt. Tantiss... All of a sudden, Martha Stewart fell to the ground. "I am Sailor Baboon! I stand for bananas and swearing! Holy fucking shit! Why arent you dead, you damn bitch? You should be lying on the ground with x's for eyes, just like in the cartoons!" Sailor Baboon grabbed a knife in each hand and began spinning around in circles, slashing at Marthas flesh, spattering blood everywhere. "You cannot defeat me, Sailor Baboon! For I am the queen of the (ruta)Begaverse! (It's funny, so laugh.) Then Martha Stewart beat the crap out of Sailor Baboon and blew up, causing her Maze of Terror and Horror and Many Other Evil Things to disappear.  
  
Back in the part of the forest in which the 'good guys' were currently inhabiting... "That horrible evil little creature attacked me!" Gary said, pointing at Mirial. "I did not. I simply... Tried to.... Eradicate you?" "Same thing, old lady type person!" And something that would only be expected in my second chapter happened. (Come on, think, use your brain.) Ash slipped a hand into Garys pants, Tai dragged Matt off into the woods, Izzy and Joe started kissing, Brock and James embraced each other, TK stood off to the side like the loner he is, and Genki worked up the nerve to ask TK out. Meanwhile, Mirial backed away slowly with a confused look on her face and tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. Courage, of course, saw all that was happening, freaked out, and hid behind Mirial. Mirial kept backing away, unaware that Courage was behind her, and tripped over him. Soda began hitting on Mirial. And then...... It all stopped. Everyone froze right where they were, with the exception of Ash, Gary, and... something. "What's going on here?" Ash asked, staring in disbelief at his frozen comrades. "It appears as if something has frozen time, with the exception of us." Then the creature that had caused all this stepped forward. (For those of you who have read some of the Animorphs books, think hard. In a few of those books, There was an all powerful being that froze time, with the exception of the Animorphs. Do you remember? He's called the Ellimist. That has absolutely nothing to do with the story, I just thought you might like to know that. "It appears as if something has frozen time, with the exception of us." Then a small cricket appeared and said "Hi, my name is Jimmeny Cricket." Ash stomped on the cricket and said "I hate Disney movies." Milliardo flew down and landed right in front of Ash in his mobile suit. "You can't talk that way about Disney movies!" He said, and then Ash got really pissed off, threw a pokeball at the ground, and watched as his radioactive gerbil appeared. "Attack, radioactive rat thingy!" He yelled, and the gerbil shrieked while vomiting its radioactive acid-like vomit on Milliardo's mobile suit. Then Milliardo grabbed a laser sword thingy and cut off the damned rats head. "Tax collector, I choose you!" The tax collector began throwing bills at Milliardo. "Argh, no, stop it! I told you to stop!" Milliardo recovered from the attack and shot the tax collector. Then Milliardo decided to show mercy. "Okay, I wont kill you, Ash... Uh.... Ketchup." Ash stared at him angrily and said "It's Ketchum." "Right. Okay, Ash Kazaam, you can go about your business." Milliardo flew back to Mt. Tantiss in his mobile suit.  
  
Way out in the middle of the forest where Jake and Rachel were searching for Darian and Tenchi... Jake got a brief glimpse of a small fat kid tying up Tenchi and dragging him off into the forest. "Oh, no! I just saw Cartman capturing Tenchi! Who knows what him and the other South Park kids will do to Tenchi and Darian?" Then the clouds above them parted and a thundering, glorious voice bellowed down to them. "I know what they'll do to them. They will..." And then the author sent a remote controlled airplane to crash into gods head so he wouldnt reveal any more of the story than has already been revealed. "Ow! There seems to be an... Ow! An airplane flying aro... OW! Around my head, so I think I'll... OW!!! Go now." And the clouds flew back together. Jake looked up into the clouds and said "I think that one looks like an elephant!" Rachel slapped Jake. "Why don't you ever pay attention to anything that might be slightly important? God spoke to us, and all you noticed was a cloud shaped like an elephant!" Jake then got really pissed off. He searched the ground and saw a bit of sunlight reflecting off a piece of metal. He grabbed the metal thing, and saw that it was a knife. He lunged for Rachel, trying to slit her throat, and missed. But Rachel had jumped back to avoid the blade, and fallen into a pit of rabid wombats and sharp, rusty pieces of metal. Rachel fella nd was cut by many of the sharp pieces of metal, which caused her to bleed, which attracted the rabid wombats to her. The wombats then began to feast upon her flesh. Jake turned away and ran after the kids from South Park, hoping to rescue Tenchi and Darian. He wanted to rescue them more than he'd ever wanted to rescue anyone else before, for some odd reason. I wonder why I want to rescue them so much...  
  
Just behind Mt. Tantiss, where the 'good guys' had unwittingly found their way to... "Hey, look, it's a big mountain thingy." Ash pointed out. Izzy followed Ash's pointing finger and saw the mountain. He was about to turn away when something about the mountain caught his attention. He took a closer look and then realization dawned. "That's Mt. Tantiss!!! There's the trail we followed when we got there, remember?" The other digidestined looked closely at it and found Izzys statement to be true. So the group began walking towards the base of the mountain, where the villains were busy cooking up a sinister plot... (Think about that last sentence for a minute and then read on.)  
  
Inside the mountain base... "Preheat the oven to 1,275,112 and when the temperature is right, throw in the... Erm... Meat." Martha said, and set the temperature on her giant oven of doom. She waited until it was just the right temperature and then tossed in a few extra ingredients, like bat wings, newt eyes, Bill Gates, the script to the next chapter, and various other things. (I don't need a script. Come on, did you think I actually sit down and think about what goes into my stories? Hell no! I just sit down and start typing whatever comes into my mind.) However she had added one thing she hadn't intended on adding... The script to the 7th chapter! So the entire mixture blew up, destroying Martha and her oven of doom. The smoke cleared, and a humanoid stood ominously in the shadows of the cauldron. "Who are you?" Thrawn asked. "Well, I'm certainly not the Grinch, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
Back at wherever Jake was chasing Cartman at.... I'm faster than them, I can catch up to them. They're very close... Then Jake heard someone trip and fall. Jake ran over to the origin of the sound and saw Kenny lying there on the ground, defenseless. Jake morphed into a tiger and ripped Kenny into many tiny little pieces. He demorphed just as the other kids from South Park came out of the dense cluster of woods just ahead. "Oh my god, he killed Kenny!" "That bastard!" And then Cartman ran... er... waddled towards Jake, attempting to ram him. Jake morphed into a powerpuff girl and killed Cartman. "He killed Cartman! And I forgot my line!" Then Jake demorphed and morphed into a wolf and killed the remaining kids. He then untied Tenchi and Darian. "Thanks for saving us from those savage kids, Jake." Tenchi said. Jake looked at Tenchi and immediately his heart began to pound, and he found it hard to speak. Jake attempted to say something, but only succeeded in mumbling something completely unintelligable and then proceeded to blush. He felt weak in the knees, as if his legs were made of rubber. He thought that he might collapse at any moment. What is this feeling? What's happening to me? Is Tenchi causing this emotion?  
  
Jake, Tenchi and Darian joined the other 'good guys' and the group cautiously entered Mount Tantiss... "Hey, do you think those evil bad guy peoples are in here, cooking up some trouble?" TK asked Genki. Genki was staring at TK with a smile on his face. "Sure, whatever you say TK..." It was clear that Genki was paying too much attention to whatever he was thinking about TK at the moment to listen to what he was saying. TK ran forwards a bit to catch up with his brother and asked "Matt, do you think that Thrawn and the others are in here?" Matt, however, was staring at Joe the same way Genki had been staring at TK, and wasn't paying any attention to him either. TK didn't bother withasking Joe, since he was looking at Matt with the same damned look on his face. Why does everyone around here have to be gay? Nobody is paying attention to me cause they're all looking at each other funny and smiling. Then the author saw that for some reason, TK didn't seem to be gay. So, being the author, and having the power to do whatever the hell he wants to do in his story, the author altered TK's mind, making him straight as a U-turn arrow (AKA Gay). What's this? Suddenly I feel very attracted to Genki...  
  
In the very center of Mount Tantiss........ "The Grinch?" Thrawn questioned. Ken explained to Thrawn and Milliardo who the Grinch was. "Oh... So this guys going to steal Christmas... Right... That makes sense." Milliardo said. Then the Grinch climbed out of the cauldron and began singing. Thrawn pulled out a small device and flipped a switch. A red light turned on, and he pressed one of the four buttons on the remote. An Imperial interrogation droid flew into the room and took hold of the Grinch. Thrawn pressed another button, and the droid carried the Grinch off somewhere into the mountain. Thrawn pressed another button, and the screams of the Grinch, who was being tortured, echoed throughtout the base. Thrawn pressed the fourth and last button, and a Sario Rip appeared above the villains. The rip began moving. It left the room and headed towards the front entrance of the base. "I wonder where that's going..." Thrawn said, and then turned his attention towards the other villains. "Damn... Now there's only three of us." Then a large viewscreen opened by Dr. Evil opened up on the wall. "Four of us, Grand Admiral Thrawn. There are four of us left. And a large amount of technology left here by the late emporer Palpatine."  
  
I'm gonna try something a bit different now... Don't worry, it shouldn't have that bad of an effect on my fanfic.  
  
The Sario Rip entered the room which the 'good guys' currently inhabited, and then stopped... (Get ready, boys and girls, ladies and gentleman, and all you other people out there who can only be classified as freaks, cause this is where I give the story that interesting little... something else, you know, that certain something that makes the story so memorable. I'm going to take this completely fictional littlefanfic and and in yet another character. Only this time, the character is someone real. Keep in mind, I'm only doing this for the good of the readers (or perhaps just so somebody will offer a few million dollars for this wonderful and wacky story... Uh... I'll keep dreaming, and keep writing, for now.) The Sario Rip opened up above their heads and another character fell out. "Damn it, what the fuck is going on here? One minute I'm sitting at my computer, typing up a nice little bit of insanity, and then..... Oh... This isn't good. Somehow I've been put in my own fanfic!!!" (Scary, huh?) Izzy approached the author of the fanfic and studied him curiously. "So... We are all just characters in a story. And you're the author?" He asked. The author stared at him and scratched his head in confusion. "It seems that way. And that's a pretty good thing for you. 'Cause if this is my story, I know what's going to happen next. So I can prevent the deaths of some of you people. But then things might not turn out the way I need them to... Oh well. I have to get out of this alive, so I'm going to help as much as I can." Heero snuck up behind the author and was ready to knock him out when... "Heero, don't even try it. In case you've missed something, I'm the author of this thing. Which means I'm co-existing in different dimensions, or something like that. I'm writing this, yet I'm also here. So I still know everything that's going to happen, even if it wasn't what I was originally intending on writing." And then the author thought hard. Then he got an idea..... (Wait a minute... That sounds suspicious... I've never got any ideas before, so how is it that I got an idea now? Ey must be the smartist persun in the hole werld!)  
  
The villains entered one of the mountains storerooms and examined the contents... "Bingo! This is it! Exactly what we hoped to find!" Thrawn said triumphantly. Then a viewscreen appeared. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, I've just found out something quite disturbing. We exist in a story. Existance itself as we know it is only a mere story. And the author of this story has been placed into the story himself. He knows everything that will happen before it happens and can easily bring about our defeat. You are going to need to attack swiftly, from all sides, with as many people as possible. Which, I assume, will be no problem since you have the cloning cylinders." The viewscreen then vanished, and Thrawn, Ken, and Milliardo began devising a plan so devious it could even destroy the author.....  
  
The author explained his idea to everyone, and then he tapped his heels together and said "There's no place like home"... And it had an odd effect. It opened up a portal between the real world and the fanfic. The author was so happy he grabbed a large hippopotamus and threw it off a cliff. Then he walked through the portal. "Well, he's gone now... Now we're back to not having a chance against those villainous bad guys." Duo said, cursing the author under his breath for leaving them like that. "Wait a minute... Why hasn't the portal closed yet?" And then the author stepped back through the portal, dragging someone behind him. "I wouldn't just leave you guys here when you're in such terrible danger. But I just couldn't have an odd number of people in our little group of good guy type peoples. Okay, that was a lame excuse. The truth is I just wanted my lawyer to be here. Besides, I have a feeling that he may just be ever so slightly useful as well." And then whatever the hell the author was talking about busted through the wall, followed by Thrawn, Ken, Milliardo (In his mobile suit), and a very large amount of clones... Clones cloned from the DNA of... of... (Okay, now go somewhere else while I think of someone really scary.)  
  
In the mind of the author... (I didn't say you could go into my mind.) Er, In the mind of... Uh.... Thrawn... "Hmmm.... I wonder if we'll survive this. We should, since we have a very large army of clones, but then again, they have the author... Well, if we do surv.....ive..... Wow. Who's that? Um... Yes, that's what I'll do."  
  
Back in... uh... Wherever... "Those are clones of the evil, horrible, awful, terrible... BARBIE!!!" The author screamed in fear. The other good guy peoples had looks of absolute terror on their faces. Well, everyone except Tenchi, because Tenchi noticed that Thrawn was staring at him with his big, red glowing, evil-looking eyes. Tenchi screamed like a little girl and ran away. Thrawn was then heard telling Ken, Milliardo, and the clones "Don't hurt that one. The one who just screamed like a little girl and ran and hid behind that guy with the big hat and the cape." Milliardo looked at Thrawn in confusion. "Why can't we hurt him? Isn't he the enemy?" Thrawn slapped Milliardo. "Never question me. Just do as I say." Milliardo reluctantly replied with a "Yes, sir." Then the group of villains turned and faced the 'good guys.' The 'good guys' turned their attention towards the villains. The battle was about to begin. Each side had something that would have caused them to win if the other hadn't had something like that as well. So in a way, they were evenly matched. The 'good guys' had the author. The villains had the cloning cylinders... And that other little bit of technology. All that was left was to fight and see who won.  
  
What will happen next? Will our heroes (and that incredibly cute, reeeeeally smart, absolutely perfect in every way author) survive? Will the villains be destroyed, and peace restored to all parts of all the many different universes? What will happen to the world that they have found themselves on? Will it simply disappear? And if so, will every universe that it was made up of disappear as well, forcing the survivors to take refuge on some distant universe they've never even heard of before? Tune in next time for..... When Cartoons Collide! (A.K.A. The fanfic that the really cute, really smart, absolutely perfect in every way author wrote.)  
  
Didja like it? I hope so. It took me forever to get together a nice little story line and all that. I had to think for a very long time about just what to have happen. Luckily, I think I have the next chapter all planned out so I wont take so long. Anyways, if you liked it, write a review. If not, write one anyways. If you read it at all, write one, cause if you don't, I'll find out about it. And then I'll be forced to kick your ass from here to whatever planet the carefully chosen characters of my fanfic have ended up on. Bye!  
  
Okay, change in plans. I don't think I'm going to be able to get on the internet to put up this chapter for a while, so I'm just going to keep writing more in this particular chapter until I can get online to put it up, so keep reading!  
  
"We're all gonna diiiiiiie!!!" Genki screamed as he ran around in circles. TK just stood there and stared at Genki with little pink cartoons hearts around his head. The author approached Genki and said "Ya know what? I just saw the movie 'Spaceballs.' The movie was pretty good. But they stole my idea in one of the scenes." Genki turned towards the author and stared at him with his dark, piercing eyes.  
  
20 minutes later... Genki stopped staring at the author. "Geeeeeeenkiiiiiiiiii!!!" T.K. screamed as yet another sario rip appeared in the air above them. This time, something very different happened. The air around them began to rise in temperature until it burned the skin of all those present. But then the air stopped being hot and started to be not-so-very-hot. Then someone... Well, more than one person fell out, but I'm not sure if someones is a word... Fell out. Who fell out? It was.....................................................................................................  
  
A few billion dots later..... (Drum roll) It was... Um... Damn it, I've gotta think of someone... Somebody had to have fallen out of the damn sario rip... Uh... Okay, I've got it. Oh, yeah, by the way... Unless I'm mistaken (Which I never am) Somebody asked me if the ronin warriors would be in this fanfic. The answer is yes. I haven't had them in my fanfiction yet because until just recently I had no idea who they were. I expect to have them in my 6th chapter. I can't have them in this one because I don't know how to spell their names. But soon I will have them in this fanfiction. If I'm able to continue it... I've been unable to get online for several weeks now. Uh... Okay, that was a lie. Let's see... I haven't been able to get online for... Well, since sometime around October 31st. Give or take a few days. Okay, now I'm done with reality for a while. Soooooooooo..... Back to the story. *Ahem* Okay. It was... (Why the hell not... TMNT) It was 4 turtles. Four very large turtles. They must have been... *Ahem...* MUTANTS. (Ya get the hint?) They had swords and sais and other weapons, so they must have been NINJAS as well. And they appeared to be TEENAGERS. Gee... Who could they be? "Oh, look! I almost forgot... This is where I put the teenage mutant ninja turtles in the story." The (Incredibly handsome, really really smart, very talented, etc.) author said. "Oh shit... That means that this is the part of the story where everyone gets split up again. Let's see... The turtles are gfonna go to hell... Literally. They're gonna die and go to hell. And the other characters are going to live." And then, at that exact and precise moment, The turtles burst into flames and disappeared. (DAMN IT ALL TO THE BLOODY BOWELS OF HELL!!! Something odd has happened. My story is not the same as it used to be. It was changed somehow in the beginning. Some parts of this story might not make sense because somehow they got really fucked up, so if it doesn't make sense... Well, if it makes less sense than it usually does... You know why. Now back to the story yet again...) The gundam pilots and the (really really really cute exceptionally, superfluously intelligent) author disappeared and found themselves in... Uh... Well, we found ourselves somewhere. Genki and TK were transported to another far off land. All the remaining characters from digimon (Except for Ken) were also placed in a different place. Tenchi, Darian, Ash and Gary were also moved to another strange, uncharted world. Jake, Marco, Tobias, Ax, and Cassie were all transported to another distant planet, and Brock, James, Ken, Thrawn, and Milliardo were taken to a far away place. Oh yeah, the powderpuff butts went with Milliardo, Thrawn, Ken, Brock, and James. I seem to have completely forgotten about those monkeys until now...  
  
Hey, guess what? This is where the two words we all hate to see appear. This is the end of the fifth chapter. But don't worry, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up very, very soon. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did (And if you have any friends) couldja tell your friends to read my damned fanfiction? I'm not getting any new reviews, and as a result I'm actually thinking of stopping the production of this particular fanfiction. However, if I get more reviews, I'll gladly continue it (And my self-esteem will go waaaaaay up). Thanks for reading this chapter, and byebye for now. 


	6. Weirdness Doesn't Wane

You know what is probably one of the most annoying things that can happen? Writing 20 KB of fanfiction and then realising the whole thing is.... really.... bad. To put it nicely; The original 6th chapter sucked, blew, and bit all at the same time. So I deleted it and decided to start anew. So, the moment a very small amount of people have been waiting for, the 6th chapter... (I need more reviews, damn it! If people are reading these chapters and just not reviewing, please write reviews. If nobody is reading these chapters but the 3 or 4 people that have been reviewing them, get some more people to read the damn things! I mean, really, I spend a lot of my time that I should be using to do homework... Or perhaps something else that everyone seems to think is necessary, but is really just torture... Writing this stuff, So I don't see why a few hundred people can't be bored for the small amount of time it takes to read it.)  
  
If you have read the previous chapters and have not had a bad case of amnesia since then, you will remember that our heroes (And the dashingly good looking, incredibly intelligent, super-gay author) Were seperated by a mysterious force. Or some Sario Rips... It's been a while since I've read my previous chapters. If I read them, I'd see all the mistakes, and I'd try to correct them, and improve the story, and I just don't want to do that. Anyways, the gundam pilots (And me) Were stranded on a remote planet in the far reaches of space, an odd planet, a planet much like Earth. Will our heroes survive? Well, it's my story, so if you're reading this they must have gotten out of it alive. Now on to the story itself...  
  
The pilots (and the author) awoke to find themselves on an alien planet, in the middle of a dense jungle... "Wow... This is freaky. I didn't write anything about this happening... The sario rips were supposed to have stopped appearing everywhere, yet we are here as the result of one." The gundam pilots looked at the author, meaning it to be only a quick glance, but their gaze remained fixed on the author. "What's happening to him? He doesn't look all that great... He's getting pale." Duo remarked, his gaze still not shifting. "Pale? He's transparent!" Trowa said as he watched the author dissolve and disappear. "My illusion seems to have worked very well. Incredibly believable, if I may say so myself, but it worked far better than I had anticipated. I can't believe these imbecilic fools believed their entire life was merely a bunch of words written on a piece of paper. Well, I have accomplished what I had intended on accomplishing, and so now I'll leave having accomplished my accomplishment which I meant to accomplish by accomplishing what I wanted to accomplish. Oh, yes. Now I'm supposed to say something incredibly cliche, aren't I?" A voice seeming to come from nowhere at all said. Then a figure materialized in front of the pilots, who all stared in awe as the figure took a material shape. It went from a shapeless shadow to a semi-transparent man covered in oddly designed armor that covered his body and was the darkest shade of black imaginable. The man wore a dark red cape with a strange black mark on the back, one that seemed to be some sort of insignia. The insignia was very large, taking up a considerable amount of the space on his cape. The figure then proceeded to say "So here's my cliche;" paused, and then continued with "I'll be back." The armor-encased being then shattered into hundreds of small daggers, which flew at the pilots, stopped an inch away from them, and dematerialized.  
  
Nice Little Twist, eh? Er... Well, a slightly corny beginning, I know, but I had to start it that way. I don't know why, I just did. Back to the story... "That... Was among some of the weirder things I've encountered." Quatre said, sitting down with a puzzled look on his face. "I feel pretty foolish, too. I can't believe I thought I was a character in a story. But... I felt different somehow when that illusion was with us. Do you think that guy used some sort of mind control to twist our minds, making it a lot easier for us to believe something like that?" Heero, who had a thoughtful look on his face, began to speak slowly, as if he were carefully considering every possibility while speaking. "I suppose it's possible... He could have used some sort of gas to cloud our minds... Some variant of nerve gas or something similar, if less potent, might cause our minds to cloud, enabling us to believe something so odd as that." The others stood or sat, quietly thinking, wondering what their new enemy had done. "If that's the case, and he somehow messed with our minds, couldn't he do it again, only more powerful, and make us so confused that we wouldn't be able to dodge an attack?" Duo asked, talking to himself more than anyone else. "I don't know... What's really bothering me is what he did right after he left. All those daggers flew right at us. They would have killed us all if they hadn't disappeared like that. Is he just toying with us, trying to scare us? Is he actually a friend, rather than a foe, and is just testing us? Is he actually trying to kill us, but unable to do so? I want to know what his agenda is, and what's going on here." Wufei said, adding in his two cents worth. "Well, whether he's an enemy or not, whether he's able to kill us or not, whether he's got some weird mind control gas or not, we have to get moving soon. It's starting to get dark, and we're on an unfamiliar planet with a potential enemy out there somewhere, maybe wanting to kill us, and there's no shelter anywhere nearby." Heero noted, and then pointed past Duo's shoulder. The other pilots turned and looked, and saw a tiny dot in the distance. The dot was moving, and getting larger, which meant that something was coming their way.  
  
Heero jumped into the cockpit of his gundam and focused on the dot. He enlarged the image until he saw what it was, and climbed back out. "It's some sort of old, wooden carriage. There's no motor, I don't see any horses, and I don't see anyone pushing or pulling it. It's as if it's alive and moving of it's own accord." "Do you think it might have rolled down a hill or something?" Duo asked. "No... It's moving at the exact same speed. It isn't slowing down at all, and besides, there are no hills or mountains anywhere nearby. Just the forest behind us and to the left, and open plains to the right and straight ahead." Duo and the other pilots were silent for a short period of time, and then Trowa broke the silence. "That's absolutely impossible." "It's no less possible than a man creating a lifelike illusion, materializing out of nowhere, turning into a bunch of daggers and nearly killing us." Heero pointed out. "Maybe in this world, everything is run by some kind of magic." Heero abruptly fell silent. "What is it, Heero?" Duo questioned. "...........That carriage. There's a coffin inside it. And unless I'm wrong..." Heero got back into the gundam and focused in on the middle of the coffins lid. "Holy shit..." He jumped back out and ran towards the other pilots. "Remember that weird symbol on the back of our mysterious friends cape? That symbol is on the lid of the coffin, too. Somehow that man in the armor and that coffin are related. I wish I had something that would give me a clue as to what's going on here..." Then the air directly in front of the pilots began to shimmer and some small devices fell into their hands. In the hands of each pilot was a small, cordless computer mouse. And on the mouse was a symbol resembling the one on the coffin and the armored figures cape, only it was slightly different. "What are these?" Wufei asked as he examined the device. "Hmmm... There's a little red sticker on the bottom. It just says 'point and click.' I wonder what it means?" Duo looked at the sticker on the bottom of his and confirmed what the sticker said. "Well, maybe we should take it literally." Duo lifted the mouse into the air, aimed it at the carriage, and pressed the button on the left.  
  
A semi-transparent window appeared in front of the mouse, showing a picture of the carriage and information about it. "It worked. And according to this thing, that carriage is run by magic. It roams around here during the day, and at night it stops and the owner... comes... out..." Trowa asked Duo why he had stopped talking. "This thing says that the owner sleeps in that coffin during the day, and wakes up at night, looking for... Um... Food." "What do you mean by that, Duo?" "Well, Quatre, From what I can gather from this thing, the owner of that carriage is the guy we saw earlier. And from the information this thing is giving me... He's some sort of a vampire knight. And it doesn't mention his name in here anywhere..." The pilots stared at him. Wufei was the first to speak up. "Did you say he's a vampire?" "Yeah, he's a vampire knight. But I think he's more than just a knight. I think he's some kind of royalty or something, because this says that the symbol on his cape and coffin is a mark used on this planet only by very rich people and kings and queens and all that. And by the looks of the cape, I'd say he's a vampire knight king. A very wealthy vampire with lots of followers and power who is trained to use all sorts of weapons... And you know that armor he was wearing? The reason it looked so odd is that it's some sort of magical armor. It's enchanted so that it's wearer is nearly invincible. Nearly... So he can be defeated. But if he turns out to be an enemy, we're going to have one hell of a time killing him. And there's not much else on this page... Just a bit of bad news, and a bit of good news." Heero managed to not look completely horrified and asked "What's the bad news and the good news? Since you said bad news first, I'm assuming the good news has to do with the bad." Duo nodded his head. "Yeah, the bad news is that if he bites your neck, you'll be turned into a vampire. The good news is that garlic, instead of making vampires powerless like it's supposed to, will turn you back into a human. It says there's another cure, too, and one that's a lot simpler than getting the vampire near garlic. Apparently garlic is very hard to find around here. Anyways, the other cure is...... Oh, crap. Something happened. The window shut down before I could read this incredibly easy cure. If one of us gets bitten by a vampire, we're going to have to use garlic, if we can find any....."  
  
On a different part of the planet... "My plan appears to be going perfectly... If it continues to go this well for just a while longer, it will probably be too late for them to do anything about it. My extensive research on this has not revealed any possible way for them to escape the effects of my plan IF it goes perfectly for just a little while longer... Just a small amount of time, about 2 days standard universal time, and I will finally have enough power to destroy every one of those "good guys." All of them, in every galaxy of every universe of every dimension. Evil will finally reign over the entirity of existance from now to the day it all ends. It will be wonderful, everything ruled by evil, people living in constant fear, entire solar systems being destroyed, galaxies corrupted... It will be absolutely beautiful... Don't you think so?" He said, conveniently staying within the shadows so that noone present would be able to see him clearly. "Yes, I approve of that, but what is your plan? What does it involve? Will we be able to continue on with it for two more standard days? I want to know how you are planning on accomplishing your goal." The leader of the small group of eleven said, and all of the others but one nodded their heads in agreement. The man who hadn't nodded his head left his seat and stood by the first man who had spoken. "How he plans on accomplishing it is none of your business. After all, none of you have ever revealed any of your plans, so why should he have to? It doesn't matter how he's going to get it done, as long as he gets it done." The first man who had spoken, who never revealed his real name to anyone, but instead insisted on being called by his code name, Nematocyst, took the other man, who went by the name of Judecca A. Gunner, in his arms and kissed him.  
This could be the beginning of a new era... All of existance, every dimension, universe, galaxy, solar system, planet and star ruled by Judecca and I... An eternity of evil with the one I love... It will be beautiful beyond any description in any language... I only have to wait two more days, and it will finally happen...  
  
Well, I just couldn't leave out the 'bad guys'. That was the part of the story where the readers find out that theres something more to all of this... Something sinister... Something... Eeeeeeeeevil. And so the sinister, evil plot that turns out to be far worse than anything else our heroes have discovered so far is revealed. Just don't tell the reader, okay?  
  
And now back to our heroes and the mysterious carriagey thingy... "Look over there, the carriage stopped!" Heero said as he pointed in the direction of the carriage. Everyone diverted their attention to the carriage, but found that it was still moving. "It hasn't stopped, it's still coming this way." Trowa stated. Everyone looked back at Heero, wanting to know why he had told them that the carriage had stopped, but found that he was gone. "Duo, did you see where Heero... Duo's gone? Hey, Quatre... Huh? Quatre and Wufei are gone, too!" Trowa turned 180 degrees, and found himself staring at a composite wall made up of stone and some sort of metal. He turned another 180 degrees, so that he should be facing the desert again, but instead found himself face to wall with another metal and stone wall. He looked around and figured out that he was in a long corridor with absolutely no distinguishing marks. The corridor to his right went on for a few yards and turned right. To his left, the corridor went on for what seemed to be an eternity. It could have ended just 10 feet from him, or 10 miles, he couldn't tell because the only light came from a candle in the corner on his right, and two candles directly in front of him.  
  
"Duo, did you see..." Duo turned to face Trowa, wanting to know why he stopped in the middle of a sentence, but found himself staring at a bunch of black bars with only a few inches between each set. Beyond the bars was a wall thsat appeared to be made of stone and some odd sort of metal. Duo turned around again and saw a small, empty room with walls just like the one beyond the bars instead of a carriage floating across the sand. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?" Duo screamed, and listened closely even though he knew he wouldn't get a reply. But he got a surprise. The wall in front of him shifted and melted, then was restored to it's former shape as a man stepped through it. "You are in my prison. The prison doubles as a maze, so even if you somehow escape, you wont be able to get back to your friends." Duo was getting pissed off, and therefore pulled out a gun he had concealed somewhere in his pants, which probably explained why it looked like he had an erection, and fired it at the man standing before him twice. One bullet missed by a wide margin, but the other more or less hit its intended target. The bullet hit the man on his arm at an odd angle, but didn't pierce the skin. It somehow managed to snap a bone in his arm without doing any other damage. "!!? I'm going to pay you back for that. That actually stung a bit... You will pay for that with your life! Visa is also accepted. As soon as this plan has gone too far to be stopped, anyways... My name's Judecca. If you should manage to escape from here and get to the headquarters, look for me. I want to fight you in a duel. That may have been a lucky shot, but it also might have been simply that you are extremely skilled as a fighter. So now that I've seen your skill and accuracy with a gun, I want to see how you handle a sword. DAMN!!! I've talked far too much... I always do that. Whenever someone comes here and gets trapped in the maze, I always have to come in and talk. I talk, and talk, and talk, and eventually I end up telling them about the secret switch disguised as a caterpillar that happens to be conveniently located in the corner by the big rock that opens up a doorway to a secret passage that leads right out of here, hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, etc." He then took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay, well, now I've got to be going. Bye!" Judecca then stepped back through the wall.  
  
..... I think I might have overdone that a bit. Oh well. Back to this... um... interesting little oddity...  
  
"Duo, did you see..." Trowa was suddenly silent. "Is something wrong?" Quatre said, turning towards Trowa. "Oh... Everyone's all of a sudden disappeared, leaving me alone and vulnerable to attack by the viscious mutated vampire inhabitants of this planet. Hmmm... I wonder where they went? Oh well, I'll just have to begin walking, with little hope of ever finding the others again, probably walking right into some kind of devilishly intricate trap set by the mastermind of some great evil plot to destroy all who stand for love and justice... No, I think Sailor Moon's already dead... Well, some great evil plot to destroy all who stand for... Uh, good, I guess. Is it just me, or do I seem to know waaaaaay more of the plot than I should?" Quatre began to walk, heading straight towards the maze from which there is very little escape that was put there by the evil 'Judecca,' hoping to exterminate all those standing for... Uh... good. He kept talking to himself, hoping that if anyone was going to try to kill him, they'd hear him talking to himself and think he was insane and would therefore not attack. "I wonder if anyone would be dumb enough to make this fanfic into a movie? It'd be kinda hard, finding anyone... Well, anyone other than the author... Crazy enough to even consider playing the role of one of the characters. Probably couldn't make it into a cartoon series or anything either, seeing as how nobody would want to be the voice of any of the characters. Plus, it contains... Well... A teeny, tiny, itty bitty bit of homosexual content, which those bastards known as "The People Who Make Movies And Cartoon Series'" wouldn't allow unless it was a rated R or X movie... I don't think it would qualify as X... At least not until I find Trowa... so it'd have to be R. Oh, look. I am suddenly finding myself staring at a stone wall, where just moments before was nothing but sand. I'm taking this way to calmly. Maybe I should stop taking this xanex... Which, for those of you who don't know this already, is a tranquilizer/anti-depressant... Or maybe just a tranquilizer... or anti-depressant... I don't know. I just tame it 'cause it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and happy inside." Quatre tossed the bottle of xanex to the ground and sat on a small stone bench jutting out of the cold, stone wall behind him. "Hey, look, Bacardi! Which, for those of you who don't know, is an alcoholic beverage. If you didn't know that you probably dont drink it, if you don't drink it... You suck. Why am I talking to this wall like it's a group of people?" Quatre grabbed the bottle of bacardi chilling in a hole filled with ice dug into the side of the wall and began drinking. "I'm not supposed to drink any alcohol after taking that stuff, am I? Oh well..."  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
Quatre stared at the pink elephant before him. "NO! Dammit, I am not drunk!" The elephant trumpeted back at him. "I already told you, I don't usually drink, but just because this is my first time drinking for... I dunno, a long time, I guess, and I drank two entire bottles of Bacardi, does NOT mean I am drunk. Now, if I started seeing pink elephants, then..." The elephant trumpeted again. "You are NOT a pink elephant! You are a weasel, anyone can see that! Unless they were, like, drunk or something." At that moment, Trowa turned a corner and saw Quatre sitting on the small bench. "Quatre! You're here too?" Quatre kept staring in front of him and said "Trowa, can't you see I'm having a conversation with this weasel? It isn't polite to interrupt someone when they're talking." Trowa looked around in confusion for a few moments before speaking. "I don't believe I've ever heard anyone call it that before..." Quatre looked furious. "I'm talking about THAT weasel, not my penis!" Quatre said, pointing at the air in front of him. "I don't see any weasel."Trowa said confusedly. Quatre turned and looked at Trowa. "You must be drunk!!! You should sit down for a while. And next time, don't drink so much." Trowa looked at Quatre, more confused than ever, and then sat down next to him. "But I haven't had any alcohol for quite a while. I don't drink all that much." Quatre nodded his head. "Suuuuuuure. Of course you haven't. I believe you." Quatre turned so he was facing forward again. "I don't believe him either, but I'm going to play along with it anyways....." Quatre then began to wobble a bit, and fell into Trowas arms. "Hmmm... He passed out... Oh! That's why. He's had two bottles of bacardi." Trowa sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose I'd better wait until he wakes up before I do anything."  
  
Two Hours Before It Was Two Hours Later...  
  
"Duo, did you see..." Wufei was silent. Why did he stop talking? "Trowa?" Wufei turned around slowly, and instead of Trowa, saw only an endless stretch of sand. "Oh, shit... I remember something like this happening in a book I read. There was a small group of people in a desert, and suddenly all of them but one disappeared. Then the remaining person was attacked by viscious killer clowns that appeared out of nowhere! And then... That's right... I never did finish that book." Wufei heard a squeak, one similar to the noise made by a dogs rubber chew toy. He turned around and saw that he was surrounded by boulders. Boulders large enough to conceal several people. Maybe even... several... CLOWNS!!! He backed away slowly, and heard the noise behind him. He turned around again and saw that there were now more boulders. He was surrounded by boulders! "Who's there? Show yourselves!" There was a moment of silence, and then... Clowns jumped over the boulders! There was a total of about 20 clowns, in a circle around Wufei, preventing his escape. One clown pulled out a balloon and began to blow it up. The clown shaped the balloon into a dagger. The other clowns pulled out balloons and did the same with them, and some of the others pulled out small bombs that looked like red clown noses. The clowns all began to walk, very slowly, towards Wufei. "T... This can't be happening! It's impossible! No! Don't send in the clowns! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" One of the clowns appeared to have been startled by his cry, and jumped backwards, creating an opening in the circle. Wufei saw his chance and ran through that opening, to freedom! He ran and ran, and was soon a good distance away from the clowns. He ran a bit further, hoping to get as far away from them as he could before he stopped running, and ran right into a smooth, stone and metal wall. "Ow, Damn it! That hurt!" He stared at the wall. "This wasn't here a minute ago... The clowns must have dropped it here when I... I don't know, they put it here when I blinked or something!" He turned around and began running the other way. Before he had gotten four feet from the wall he had run into, he hit another wall. "Huh?" He looked all around. "Oh, shit... I'm in a maze, right? I escaped the evil clowns, and now I have to navigate the maze to get to safety and the other gundam pilots. Well... One or the other. Being lost in a desert with those guys isn't what I'd call safe. I should probably start walking..." Wufei began to attempt to escape from the maze...  
  
"Look over there, the carriage stopped!" Heero said, pointing at the now parked carriage. Without warning, the others vanished, right in front of him. "What?!? Where did everyone go? What happened?" The coffin sitting in the carriage opened up and the oddly-armored man slowly climbed out. "Oh, shit! Evil vampire king knight guy with indestructable armor and a really bad speaking voice at one o' clock. Well, I don't know what time it really is, but on these strange, distant planets, it usually gets dark much earlier than usual, so it very well could be 1." Heero then proceeded to shut up and run in the opposite direction of the carriage. "Hmmm... There's one of those boys I met earlier... I'll pay a visit to him." Heero faintly heard the vampire knight say, and turned around quickly to see him only about 10 feet behind him! "Well, I think it's time once again to call forth the power of Scooby Doo..... Scooby Dooby Doo! Here's a mystery for you!" The vampire knight fell to the ground laughing. "Did you make that up all by yourself?" "Yes, I did." Heero said, looking very proud. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The knights laughter fell short when a great dane fell from the sky and landed on him. "Rooby Rooby Roo!" A girl wearing really big glasses fell from the sky and landed on the vampire seconds later and said "Jinkies!" Followed by a girl with orange hair who proceeded to say "I broke a nail!" and began to beat the crap out of the vampire knight. "How dare you make me break a nail!" She stopped, however, when she was squashed flat by a boy wearing a green shirt that doesn't go with his brown pants all that well and he'd be far better off if he wore some clothes with a bit more style, who said "Zoinks!"  
  
Many light years away, on a planet full of cannabalistic humanoids...  
  
Fred landed in the middle of a village. "I wonder where the rest of the gang is... I hope I didn't accidentally end up on the wrong planet again... There's some people over there, maybe they saw where they went! HEY! Over here! Have you seen... Hey, what are you doing? Oh, is it time to eat?"  
  
Back to Heero...  
  
"Yes! Attack Velma and Shaggy and Scooby and... Dorky? Dweeby? Daffy? Dimwit? Dumbass? Whatever the hell your name is! Destroy him! MwaHahahaha!" Velma began inspecting the vampire, looking for clues, Scooby slobbered on him and asked him for Scooby Snacks, Shaggy began to gnaw away at his flesh, and... Well, Daffney complained and hit him. "Stop that, you imbecilic mortals! You are merely annoying me, not hurting me! I demand that you stop this foolishness at once! I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING SCOOBY SNACKS!!!" Scooby stared at the vampire blankly, Daffney began fixing her hair, Velma fed the data on what she had found through her computer, and Shaggy began to search for pizza. "What are you looking at? I'm talking to you, you braindead dog with a speech impediment!" There was suddenly a loud noise, and Scooby jumped into the vampires arms, knocking him to the ground. "Damn you! I can't take this any longer... I will destroy you, boy! That is one thing you can be quite sure of! It may take a while, and we may have to destroy the others first, but we will kill you..." The vampire faded into the air, and in his place appeared a small black hole. The gravitational pull it exerted pulled Scooby and the rest of the gang into it, leaving Heero alone in the desert. The black hole slowly began to diminish in size until it collapsed upon itself, disappearing entirely. "Now what? The sun has set, and I'm all alone out here in the middle of a strange, alien planet covered in a seemingly endless desert. The others are gone... I wonder where they went..." Heero sighed, and a chilly breeze began to blow softly. "Damn it... Now, to top all of that off, It's freezing cold out here... I've got to find some sort of shelter, and wait until morning to try to find the others. I hope they're all right." Especially Duo...  
  
The breeze turned into a howling wind, echoing off of something somewhere nearby... "The way the wind is reverberating... There must be some mountains, or hills, or a forest, or something somewhere close by here..." The cold wind blew, sometimes softly, sometimes strongly, ruffling Heero's hair. It was almost pitch black, and Heero could barely see two feet in front of him. He began to feel very lonely, and started to lose hope of finding anywhere in which to take refuge from the wind. He walked, stumbling blindly through the sands of an eternal desert, hoping he would find somewhere he could stop and rest, the cold wind blowing right into his face for hours, until he finally came upon a stone wall. It was poorly made, and would probably need to be repaired within the next year or so, but if there's a wall, that probably meant there were three more walls and a roof. "Well, I sure hope it's a house, and I hope the owner will be kind enough to let me stay until daybreak." Heero stumbled around for a few more moments before he found a door, confirming that it was a building of some sort. He knocked on the door, and waited for only a few seconds, but what seemed to be an eternity to him, out there in the cold blackness of the night, before a short old woman opened the door. She was about three fourths Heeros height, looked rather skinny, appeared to be about 80 years old, and she wore a dress with an odd pattern and a pink shawl. She held a small cup of a steaming liquid in her hand, a liquid that appeared to be tea, and held a walking stick in the other. "Heero... Heero Yuy. Yes, I've been expecting you for a while. Come in and sit down." The old woman said. .....But... I've never met this woman before. How could she know my name? And what did she mean by 'she was expecting me'? Well... She doesn't appear to be dangerous. I guess I should go inside... Heero followed the woman inside, and she shut the door behind her, blocking out the sound of the wind howling across the desert...  
  
Duo shoved the rock aside and began searching for a caterpillar. "There it is! Right next to the little sign that says... This is not a switch that will open up a door that will lead you out of this maze, just a caterpillar." Duo rolled his eyes. "Wow, these guys are really smart, aren't they?" He said sarcastically as he flipped the little caterpillar switch. A section of the back wall slid left, revealing a pitch black secret passage. "Well, I guess not very many people use this passage..." He commented, and cautiously stepped inside. "... I'm not gonna do this. I'm taking a torch from the prison with me." He walked back into the cell and grabbed the torch from the right wall. Another passage opened up on the left wall. "This is juuuuuust great. Two of them. Well, that guy said this one is the way out... If I take the other one, I am going to be thinking in the back of my mind that I should have listened to him and taken this one. So, I'm gonna go through the back passage." Duo held the torch firmly in his left hand and entered the passage in the back wall. "I hope he was telling the truth..."  
  
Two Minutes Later...  
  
Judecca appeared in the cell Duo had previously occupied. "Um, I made a mistake, you should take the passage that opens up when you take the torch from the right wall instead... You aren't here. Both passages are open. That means that he opened the caterpillar one first, like I told him to, and then grabbed the torch so he could go in, and it opened up that one, and so he went in it instead... Right? I hope so... I don't want him to die yet. Not until we've fought..." Judecca sighed. "Well, I guess I'll search both passages and make sure he isn't in any danger, whichever one he went in." Judecca began walking down the passage on the left wall...  
  
4 And a Half Seconds Past aTime Warp Later...  
  
"Wow... Remind me never to hire whoever decorated this place..." Duo said to himself, more to keep from being scared to death than anything else. "Well, this isn't so bad... So it's dark, and spooky, and there's a huge tarantula right in front of me, but at least.... Tarantula? Shit!" Duo picked up a stick laying nearby on the ground and lit the end with the torch. He tossed the lit stick at the gargantuan arachnid and ran back towards the cell in which he was imprisoned. Unfortunately for him, he forgot about that left turn and slammed into a wall. "Ouch..." He turned around quickly and saw the spider scrambling towards him even though the large creature had been lit on fire by the stick. "OH SHIT! If it catches me I'll be a half-baked spiders dinner!" He ran to the left and the passage began to get narrower. Maybe that thing wont be able to follow me in here... Once he got far enough into the narrow passage to be safe, he turned to see the spider. It was furious that it couldn't get into the assage and tried to reach Duo from it's present position, and when it found that it couldn't, it backed up about two feet. "Cool, it can't reach me. So now I'm safe." He turned back around and continued walking. About 5 seconds later he heard an odd scrabbling sound and turned, thinking he would see the gigantic spider trying to get in the passage again. "Oh crap... I am so dead." Duo turned and ran as fast as he possibly could, followed by thousands of regular sized tarantulas mized in with an equal amount of brown recluse spiders (Which, in case you didn't know, are more deadly than black widows.) "SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" Duos scream echoed down the long corridor ahead of him, but, of course, nobody came to his aid. The spiders quickly gained on him, but he was still a good distance from them, and then the spiders began jumping towards him, getting closer by about six feet with every jump. Soon they were only about 20 feet away from Duo when he made it into the cell and flipped the caterpillar switch, closing the door before any spiders could get through. He walked over to the other passage and said "If this one is as bad as that one was, I am going to kill that bastard that was in here earlier..."  
  
Judecca was about halfway through the passage, going back to the cell to look in the other one, when he met up with Duo. "Oh, so you did go down that one. Sorry about that, I always get these two passages mixed up, and I thought this one was the dangerous one. Wow... You don't look all that happy..." Duo stood there snarling at Judecca, rage building inside of him, until he couldn't restrain himself anymore. Duo lashed out with his fist and hit Judecca square in the face. Judecca put his right hand up to his nose and pulled it away so he could examine the pool of blood that hand landed on it in the few seconds he had held it there. "Hmmm... You are very strong. Good with a gun and good with your fists. You should be able to handle a sword with the skill of an expert swordsman. In fact... You want to kill me, don't you?" Duo nodded his head, still shaking with anger and fear. "Very well... I challenge you to a sword fight, right here and right now. If you beat me, you can go through here to your freedom, and if I beat you... You will be relocated to a more secure cell from which you will never escape. Sound fair enough?" Duo was silent for a few moments, and then spoke softly, but with a voice full of anger. "It doesn't sound that fair at all, seeing as how I could be locked in a cell for the rest of my life, but... I am far too pissed off at you to care. I want your life. I want your blood to drip from the edge of my sword. I want you to be laying in a pool of blood for the rats to eat." Duo shook his head, as if trying to clear up his confusion. "Then again, maybe I'm just overreacting to a simple mistake. In any case, I accept your challange." Judeccas wound suddenly disappeared, and the blood that had spilled from it went with it. "Right then. You do have a sword, don't you?" "Uh... No" Duo replied. "Well then, I will have to supply you with one. You can either take the sword 'Mad Mountains" or the sword Ergheiz. It's your choice." Duo glanced at the two swords quickly and then chose the Ergheiz. "Ready.... FIGHT!"  
  
Heero sat in the comfortable looking green chair the old woman had indicated that he should sit in, and then the lady offered him some tea. "No, thank you." The woman stared at him in silence. "But this tea is good for you. And it's hot, so it should be that much better after being out there in the cold." Heero still politely refused her offer. She looked at him sternly and said, forcibly, "Take it!" He took the cup from her hand. "Now, drink your tea." He lifted the cup to his lips, letting the tea flow into his mouth. "Amazing... This tea is delicious... It's incredible..." The old woman sat in the chair opposite him and sipped her tea. "I know your name, so you should know mine. I am called Wicke DeWitch Ufthuwest. But you can call me honey, sweety, sugar, or maybe just Wicke." Heero stared at her in surprise. "I'll just call you Wicke, if you don't mind." "Okay then. Now, let's see... Oh, have you seen a small boy and a small girl? There names are Hansel and Gretel. I invited them over for dinner, but they haven't shown up yet." Heero suddenly put it all together. "You're the wicked witch of the west. But... wasn't a different witch supposed to... Err... Have Hansel and Gretel over for dinner?" Wicke looked at him strangely. "Well, sure, maybe in those silly fairy tales, but not here, deary, oh no, not here. In this part of the world fairy tales and the occasional old movie are all real, and they come together as one. So, technically, any old witch could have them for dinner." Heero stood up and began moving towards the door. "Oh, come now, Heero, I'm not going to hurt you. You are my guest. Around here we have strict rules. One of them is that you cannot harm a guest." Heero processed that information and said "But you invited Hansel and Gretel over, so they will be your guests as well. Yet you are going to eat them." The witch laughed. "Eat them? Oh, no, I'm not going to eat them. I said I was going to have them for dinner. They often come over here. I'm their grandmother. They visit me all the time!" Heero   
looked around and saw a table that was indeed covered with enough food for three people. ".... That actually looks like a bit too much for three people..." The witch glanced at the table. "Yes, well I told you I was expecting you. Now let's just sit down and drink our tea while we wait for my grandchildren."  
  
Quatre woke up and sat up on the bench. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before asking "Where am I?" He saw Trowa sitting next to him and shook him awake. "Huh? Quatre? Oh, you finally woke up." Quatre stood up and stretched. "Trowa? Do you know where we are? And how did we get here? Why don't I ermember anything?" Trowa laughed. "Quatre, you got drunk and passed out. We are in some sort of maze, from what I can tell. I don't have any idea how to get out of here, either." Quatre looked off into the absolute darkness that went on endlessly on both sides of him. "Huh? What's that?" Quatre questioned, gazing at something very hard to see in the depths of the darkness. "What's what?" Trowa asked him, and Quatre pointed at it. "I don't know what that is... Maybe we should go investigate." So Quatre and Trowa stood up and began walking cautiously towards whatever it was they had seen. They approached their destination and saw that the faint object they had seen was a prison cells bar. "Look, there's a passage in the left wall. Since it's a passage inside a cell, it's probably a secret passage, which means that it could lead us out of here!" Quatre said with obvious enthusiasm. "Or," Trowa said, "It could lead us to our deaths." Quatre frowned at Trowa. "Well there's a good example of someone being optomistic." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey, Quatre, did you know your voice is dripping?" Quatre looked down and saw a puddle of his voice on the ground. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense..." Quatre said. "Well, it makes more sense than an invisible pink weasel." "An invisible pink weasel? Are you sure I was the one drinking, and not you?" Quatre and Trowa began to walk down the passage, and they heard a clash of swords followed by a scream of anger and pain. They ran towards the sound to see what had happened.  
  
Wufei walked calmly down the corridor, hoping to find an exit. He stumbled and almost fell. Wufei looked down to see what had tripped him, and saw that right in front of him was a huge pit. On the left side of the pit was a small ledge leading to a door with a sign hanging over it that said "Exit." "I FOUND IT!!! I CA FINALLY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" He screamed in joy, and then began cautiously making his way across the ledge. He made it halfway across the ledge and then, through an opening in the ceiling, the clowns that had been chasing him jumped down onto the ledge. Most of the clowns fell to their doom, but two clowns remained on each side of Wufei. "Not you again! Argh... This is starting to piss me off." Wufei reached into one of his shoes and pulled out a dagger he had hidden there, in case he needed it. He slashed at the first clown blocking the way to the exit and knocked the clown into the pit. He stabbed the remaining clown right through his heart and tossed him into the pit so he could get by. The two clowns behind him jumped over his head to try to stop him from getting to the exit, but slipped and fell to the bottom of the bottomless pit. Wufei walked carefully along the ledge to the exit. He walked through the door and, in a sudden flash of light, was teleported back to the world made up of many different worlds.  
  
"Well... So you ARE good with a sword, Duo... Either that, or that was a lucky hit. You almost took my arm off, so I doubt it was a lucky hit, but rather the slash of a skilled swordsman." Judecca lunged for Duo, missing him by millimeters because Duo jumped out of the way just in time. "Fast, too. Maybe I'd be a bit faster without this wound." Judecca healed the wound on his arm. "Much better. Now I will kill you!!" Judecca held his sword firmly in both hands and began to spin rapidly, slashing at Duo several times. "AAAAAAHHH!!! DAMN YOU!" Duo screamed as the sword bit into the flesh of his leg. Duo grabbed his sword with both hands and leapt for Judecca. He brought the sword down hard, impaling Judecca right below his ribs. Judecca winced in pain and pulled Duos sword out of his stomache. "Very good... But can you handle THIS!!!" Judecca slammed the handle of his sword onto his knee and the sword turned into four swords. Judecca grabbed two swords in each hand, a blade sticking out from both the top and bottom of each fist, and began slicing at Duo. Duo managed to dodge most of the blows, and the most damage they did was shred a bit one of his pants legs, but one of the blows knocked his sword right out of his hands. "Now you are defenseless. Can I safely assume that you admit to losing, or do I have to finish you off?" Judecca asked with his confidence showing in his voice. "Neither one. I haven't lost, and the only one who will be getting finished off is you!" Judecca ran towards Duo, planning to cut him in half, but Duo jumped over Judeccas head and grabbed the Ergheiz. He turned around quickly and cut Judecca diagonally, the blade slicing completely through his flesh. "Hmmm... So you are truly far greater than I had anticipated. I admit... Defeat...." Judecca then simply disappeared, leaving behind only a puddle of blood. At that instant, Quatre and Trowa ran around the corner and almost knocked Duo over. "Hey, watch it! Why are you running? Please tell me you didn't open the other passage!" Trowa was the first one to catch his breath. "We only saw one passage, and so we came in here. We heard someone scream, and so we started running this way to see what had happened." Duo laughed. "Well, I just took out a guy who is, apparently, one of the guys behind this whole thing. The sario rip bringing us here, the 'Bad guys' trying to kill us... everything." Quatre noticed the cut on Duos leg. "Duo! Your leg!" Duo looked at the cut. "Wow... He got me pretty good. It's not as bad as it looks though." Quatre looked at Duo in concern. "Duo, there are two huge puddles of blood. You're standing in one, and it's getting larger. You're losing a lot of blood." Duo was about to say once again that it was no big deal, be he fell forward, unconcious. Quatre and Trowa ran to help him and patched up the wound. They then carried him off into the direction of the mazes exit.  
  
Quatre and Trowa each had one of Duos arms around their shoulders, making it a bit easier for them to carry him, and were moving towards the exit. After a while the passage began to get wider. A few minutes after that, the passage began to get lighter and lighter, and soon the exit was only a few feet in front of them. "Trowa! We finally made it!" "Well, it's about time. Duo's heavy." Duo had woken up a few moments before the exit had been in sight, and said "I am not!" Quatre smiled happily. Duo was fine, they were all okay, the exit to the horrible maze was in sight, and they were almost out of there. "Well, let's go!" Trowa said. They advanced towards the wide open door, when suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere, blocking their path. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Duo asked. "I don't like the look of you... You look like that other guy, Judecca." The man in front of them somehow managed to stay in the shadows so that they couldn't see him and said "I go by my code name, nematocyst. The actual definition of that isn't exactly the best that it could be, but it basically means stinger. I just wanted to inform you that Judecca has requested that, because you defeated him, I send you back to the place you were brought here from." Duo looked confused. "But... I killed Judecca." "HAHAHAHAHA!!! No, you didn't even come close to killing him. Though, if he were an average human, you would have. Anyways, I'm going to send the remaining four of you back to the place you came from." Duos eyes went wide, and he asked "Four? Is Heero okay?!?" But before he could get an answer, they were back on the composite planet. "Wufei? Four of us... Does that mean... Heero's..." Quatre cut him off with "Heero can't be dead. Come one, you know better than that. Heero's invincible!" Duo sat down at the base of a tree trunk and said "I hope you're right." Then Heero walked through a dense part of the forest into the small clearing the other four gundam pilots were in, rubbing his head. "Ow... I was eating with this old lady and her grandkids, and then there was a flash of light, and then I fell on my head, and I was here. So what's your story?" The five gundam pilots discussed what had happened to them and talked about the others, wondering where they were.  
  
Speaking of which, where are the others? Are they all on distant planets as well? Have they been through as much as the gundam pilots? Are they all alive? What has happened to the villains? What roles do Judecca and Nematocyst play in this whole thing? Is there a dimension-wide conspiracy going on? Tune in next time for... When Cartoons Collide: Chapter 7!!! (YAAAAAAAAY!!! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 6!!! I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!! Uh... Well, p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p, uh, That's all, folks!) 


End file.
